More Than This
by KendallsCoverGirl13
Summary: After five years of the birth of their daughter, Kendall and Daisy aren't together anymore. But Kendall still hasn't fallen out of love for Daisy. She's in a relationship with anther guy, and Kendall wants her back. Will he be able to prove to her and show her he can love her more? Will he win the love of his life back? SEQUEL TO 'SAVE YOU TONIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the Save You Tonight sequel! like I said, I won't be updating this as often as I update Invisible until I finish that, then that will be my main focus! (: **

**So, Daisy's boyfriend in this story...imagine him looking like this: ( 24DOTmediaDOTtumblrDOTcom/tumblr_mdze6cWPgh1rhr3c3o1_500DOTjpg)**

**Ohgawwd, sexy as fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! :D Ahaha don't forget to replace the DOT with a period! **

* * *

Twenty-three year old Kendall Knight lays in his bed, in his bedroom in his apartment. It's about 8:30, and he's waiting for his five year old daughter, Aliciana to be dropped off. It's Friday night, and it's his night to have her. He's really happy. He loves his daughter so much.

Suddenly, his phone vibrates, signaling he has a new text message.

**From: Daisy  
To: Kendall**

**I'll be there to drop her off around nine.**

He just replies with 'K'.

Daisy is the mother of Aliciana, and his ex girlfriend. The reason they're not together anymore is because they started arguing an awful lot after Aliciana was born. After she was born, the first few months were great. They didn't argue a lot, they just had their little disagreements here and there. But after a while, they starting arguing a lot for some reason. Like seriously, there wouldn't be a day where they would not argue. So they decided to call it quits. They both obviously weren't happy in the relationship, and it wasn't good for Aliciana to be around all that arguing, so they broke up.

They've broken up a couple times before, but they always got back together within the next few months or weeks. It's been five years, and they're still not together. Even though it's been five years, he just doesn't wanna believe that they're completely done.

Daisy has already moved on. She has a boyfriend named Troy that she's been seeing for about about a year now. It seriously breaks Kendall's heart to see her with him. He's tried to move on. He's only had two girlfriends since they broke up, and it just isn't the same. He wasn't feeling them at all. He can't believe that after five years, he hasn't fallen out of love for her. He fell out of love for Jo after just about a year. Kendall really did love, well loves, Daisy.

After they broke up, Kendall moved back to LA and back into the Palmwoods. He still got to see his daughter, though. Kendall has her every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Daisy gets her back Monday morning before Kendall has to go to the studio. She moved back to LA when she turned 19. Her and Audrey live together in a house. So he didn't have to drive all the way to San Diego just to pick her up and drop her off. Anyway, when Kendall turned nineteen, he also moved out of the Palmwoods. Him and James live in a house together, while Carlos and Logan live with their girlfriends.

Yes, everyone else is still together. Everyone else besides Kendall and Daisy. Logan and Abigail are actually engaged to be married. Everyone thinks it's too soon, but they say they really love each other and are ready for marriage. Carlos has his own apartment right now, it's a really nice and big one, too. Jennifer doesn't technically live with him, but she's over there all the time and stays the night almost everynight, so she might as well.

_Knock! Knock!_

He's snapped out of his thoughts as he hears someone knock on the door. It must be James, since he's the only other person who lives in this house.

"Come in." Kendall says, the door opening shortly after.

James stands at the doorway, but then enters and sits at the edge of Kendall's bed.

"I'm going out with Mari for a bit to the movies." James says. Kendall just nods slowly. "Um, is there something wrong with you? I've noticed you've become a little distant and quiet lately.."

Kendall shakes his head. "No dude, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" James re-asks. He has noticed something wrong with Kendall, but he isn't sure what it is. Whenever he doesn't have Aliciana, he spends most of his time in his room. Since he has his own bathroom, shower and TV in there, he only leaves his room to eat. When Aliciana is over, it's the only time he really looks happy. Even at the studio, he dozes off a lot, and it's not like Kendall to do that. James is starting to worry. Even the guys, Kelly, and Gustavo even are starting to notice.

"Yeah." he lies. He isn't gonna lie, he hasn't been himself lately. He knows it's been five years and he probably sounds ridiculous, but he misses Daisy, a lot! He hasn't told the guys, and he probably won't. He already know's what they're gonna say. They're gonna tell him to move on, it's been five years! And he's tried that already, and it just didn't work. Those other girls aren't Daisy, no one can ever be her. All he wants is her, but she's with someone else.

"Okay.." James says suspiciously, not buying it at all. But he'll find out soon. "So, make sure Aliciana is still up by the time I get home, it won't be late. I promised I'd watch Toy Story 3 with her next time she came."

"Alright." Kendall replies, as James walks out.

He looks at the clock, and it's already 8:54. So Daisy should be here soon to drop Aliciana off. Kendall can't wait for his little girl to arrive. She definitely brightens his day and makes him so happy. Hopefully her adorable hyper self can make him feel better. She never fails to make him smile.

Kendall hears a car pull into the driveway, so he gets up off his bed, looking out of the window, and sure enough, it's Daisy's car.

He heads out of his room and downstairs so he can head outside to get his princess.

When he arrives at there, Daisy reaching inside the back seat to help Aliciana take her seatbelt off. When she does, she takes her daughters hand and helps her out of the car. The littile girl takes no time into running up to her dad.

"Daddyyyy!" she exclaims, running into his arms.

"Hi princess!" Kendall smiles, taking her into his arms, picking her up and kissing her cheek. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes, I missed you lots!" she replies, wrapping her arms around her daddy's neck and giving him a big hug.

He smiles. "I missed you too."

"Well, I'm gonna get going." Daisy says, approaching them. She gives Aliciana a kiss on the cheek. "Bye baby! I'll see you in a few days, I love you!"

"Bye mommy, I love you too!" the little girl exclaims.

With that being said, Kendall turns around and heads inside with his little girl in his arms.

"Is Uncle James here?" Aliciana questions, as they enter the house and Kendall puts her down. "He promised to watch Toy Story 3 with me!"

"No, he's not here right now." Kendall tells her, bending down and helping her take her coat off. "He's with his girlfriend right now, he told me he'll be here in a bit so you guys can watch it, okay?"

"Okay!" she exclaims. "Daddy, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Because daddy doesn't want a girlfriend." he replies, taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen so he can give her a snack. "I'm perfectly fine without one."

"But mommy has a boyfriend." Aliciana says.

"Good for mommy." Kendall sighs, lifting his little girl up and sitting her on the counter. "I, on the other hand, don't need one. The only girl I need in my life is you."

"Do you love mommy?" she all of a sudden asks. Where does she get all these questions from? She's only five years old!

"You know, for a five year old you sure ask a lot of questions." Kendall chuckles. "Why do you ask me that princess?"

"Because I always hear Troy tell mommy he loves her." the little girl replies. "Do you love her?"

Yes, he does love her. But is he gonna tell that to his daughter? No. Why? Because he already knows for a fact she's gonna blurt it out to Daisy, and he doesn't want that to happen. He hasn't told Daisy he still loves her, he just doesn't know how to. It'll probably be all awkward for them when they have to see each other to drop off or pick up Aliciana. And plus, Kendall knows she doesn't feel the same way. She's in a happy relationship already.

"So, how about a snack?" Kendall quickly says, changing the subject. "What do you want?"

"Strawberries!" she exclaims. For some reason, Aliciana seems to really love strawberries. Kendall guesses that's a good thing, because it's a fruit and fruit is healthy. He always wants to make sure his baby girl is eating healthy, so he doesn't let her have too many sugar and junk food.

"Alriiight." Kendall replies, kissing his daughters cheek before heading to the fridge to take the strawberries out.

* * *

Daisy enters her shared house with Audrey, plopping down onto the couch, sighing. She loves her daughter to death, but she's a hyper little girl, so it gets kind of tiring when she has to work(she works at a beauty hair salon) and take care of her. When she's with Kendall, she misses her so much. But then again, it's kind of relaxing because she gets to sleep in, go out for a bit, and just relax, you know? But she loves being a mommy to her princess way more than that. It is nice to have those days, though.

"You seem a little stressed." Audrey says, as she enters the living room and sits on the opposite couch as Daisy. Audrey and Cory are still together, but they both agreed not to move in until after they're married. And they aren't married yet, not even engaged. Even though they've been together for a long time, they both agreed they wanna get married when they're around 25. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just really tired and exhausted." Daisy sighs. "Even though Aliciana didn't have school today she still woke up super early, even before she's suppose to wake up if she had school. I had to take her to the salon with me and it was really busy today and she was really bored there, because there's really not much a five year old can do there. We came back and you were still working and she was being extra crazy today. I love her to death, but she's hard to handle sometimes."

"Well, you should rest right now that you have the time to." Audrey says. "You work tomorrow, huh?"

"Troy's coming over in a bit," Daisy replies. "And no, I don't have to go in tomorrow."

"See, there ya have it!" Audrey exclaims. "Tomarow should just be our girls day. Spa, nails done, shopping, then go get Chinese Take out and rent movies and have a movie night?"

"That sounds amazing." Daisy smiles, liking the thought of having a girls day. "Somtimes I feel like it'd be way easier if me and Kendall were together, though."

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Audrey questions. "Or love him?"

Daisy sighs. "I mean, it's been five years since we've been together, but I'm not gonna lie, I feel like I still love him. He was the first dude I actually really loved, and he's the father of my daughter. But we were arguing so much and there was really no point in being together if we weren't happy. I moved on, he's probably moved on too."

"He broke up with that girl he was seeing." Audrey says.

"Really?" Daisy asks. Audrey nods. "I didn't know..do you know why?"

"He said he wasn't really feeling her." she replies. "So, do you love Troy like you loved Kendall?"

Daisy shakes her head. "I mean, I love Troy, but I'm not inlove with him like I was with Kendall. I don't know, I'm over him, but I just...I don't even know. I'm happy with Troy."

_Knock! Knock! _

"Welll, he's here." Daisy says, getting up off the couch.

"Be protecteddd." Audrey says in a sing-song voice, as she gets up off the couch, throwing a pillow at Daisy and heading upstairs.

Daisy just rolls her eyes, giggling a bit.

* * *

**Sorry, I know my first chapters always suck! -_- Muh'baaaaaaaaad loves. **

**RandomFact: My eye ball is itchy! :/**

**REVIEW PWEASE!?**


	2. Missing You

**dudeamanda: I'm excited to write it(: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: you came in third placeee! Haha, it's okay though(: I can't wait till it's my main focus either! glad ya love it, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: Haha, glad you're happy! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**The Lynxx: Lmao, nice prediction. Thanks for reviewing! :D **

**DeniseDMD: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Chey21: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"Dadddyyyyy!" Kendall's woken up by his little girl jumping on his bed. He's always woken up like this when she's here. Not that he minds, he loves waking up to his princess. He's just used to it. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"I'm up, princess." Kendall chuckles, grabbing her and pulling her down to lay next to him. He kisses her cheek and tickles her belly, causing her to start giggling as she tries to push his hand away. Kendall just laughs, kissing the top of her head and cuddling with his daughter. "What do you wanna do today? We can do anything you want!"

"Can we go to the Aquarium?" she asks. Kendall took her to the Santa Monica Pier Aquarium, and she loved it. She always wants to go back. She has a thing for animals.

He nods. "Alright, go wake up uncle James, I'm gonna take a shower and get ready then I'll make you breakfast then get you ready and we'll go, okay?"

"Okay!" she exclaims, jumping out of the bed and skipping out of Kendall's room into James' room.

"Uncle James!" she says, as she enters his room and sees him awake. He's just laying there on his iPhone.

He looks up and smiles at her. "What is it baby?"

"Do you wanna go to the aquarium with me and daddy?" she asks, as she walks to his bedside. Aliciana loves all her uncles equally, but she has a special bond with James. Maybe because she sees him more often then Logan and Carlos. Since James and Kendall live together, James is always here when Kendall has her.

"Sure!" James smiles, lifting her up onto the bed and sitting her on his lap. James loves Aliciana to death. He's always looking forward to the weekends just to see her. James is definitely like her second daddy. He loves the little bond/connection that they have. "Where's daddy at?"

"He's taking a bath!" she replies. "He telled me to wake you up."

James just chuckles. "Do you want me to make you some food?"

"Yes!" she exclaims, jumping off the bed.

James follows her out of his bedroom, and holds her little hand as they walk down the stairs. James loves spending time with his niece. He doesn't care if she isn't his blood niece. Kendall's his brother so that means Aliciana is his niece. Anyway, he loves baby sitting her. Whenever Kendall has some errands to run or something, James is always happy to spend some time with Aliciana.

"Do you want some pancakes or waffles?" he questions, as he lifts her up and sits her on the counter, kissing her cheek.

"Pancakes!" she replies. "Can I help you make them?"

"Sure baby girl," he smiles, taking her into his arms again and walking over to the sink. "Let's wash our hands."

"Yeah so they can be clean!" she says happily.

"Yup." James replies, as he helps the little girl wash her hands before putting her down and washing his hands himself. James thinks he's gonna be a pretty great dad in the future. He isn't interested in being one now, he's perfectly fine with his niece. He's just saying. He use to hate kids, because they're loud and bratty and stuff. Yeah, Aliciana is really hyper, but her hyperness is cute. Plus, she isn't bratty or anything. She may be a little spoiled but never acts bratty or throws a tantrum when she doesn't get what she wants.

"Daddy, I'm gonna help make pancakes with Uncle James!" Aliciana exclaims happily as Kendall walks into the kitchen.

"Let's go get you ready first okay baby?" Kendall suggests.

"Okay, I'll be right back, okay?" the little girl tells James, as she follows her dad out of the kitchen.

"Okay." James chuckles.

Kendall and Aliciana walk upstairs into Aliciana's bedroom. His poor little girl has an obession with animal print just like her mom, so her room theme is cheetah print. He doesn't mind, though. He just doesn't understand what's so great about animal print. Some girls are like legit obsessed with it.

"What do you wanna wear?" he asks, as he opens up her closet to let her pick her own outfit out. For a little girl, she does have style. Kendall thinks it's adorable.

The little girl picks out a cheetah print long sleeved shirt, it's a long shirt so it goes with leggings. She picks that shirt, black leggings, and cheetah print Vans, along with a big cheetah bow for her hair.

"Do you want to take a bath right now or when we get home?" Kendall asks her.

"Mommy tooked me one lasnight before i came here." she tells him.

"Alright, we'll take you one when we get home." he says, as he helps her get changed. She's only five years old, but she likes to try to be independant. So when she takes showers, Kendall fills the tub with bubbles and let's her play in there for a little bit, then he empties the bubbles and water and sets the shower up for her. She takes a shower by herself. Kendall just helps her with washing the shampoo and condioner out of her hair. She likes doing everything else by herself.

"Daddy, I love you." Aliciana says randomly.

Kendall smiles, kissing her cheek. "I love you too, princess."

* * *

"Look at all the fishies!" Aliciana exclaims, as her, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all enter the aquarium. Carlos and Logan love Aliciana very much too, they always enjoy spending time with her so Kendall decided to invite them along.

She runs over to the glass, resting her forehead on it as she looks at all the swimming fishes. Aliciana has always had thing for animals and fishes. She loves going to the zoo and going to aquariums, she's always so fascinated and amazed by everything she sees.

Carlos leans down behind her, wrapping his arms around her little waist and kissing her cheek.

"You see that shark over there?" he questions, pointing to a big shark swimming around.

She gasps, her eyes widening. "Is it gonna get me?"

Logan chuckles. "No honey, it's behind the glass so you're safe."

"Mommy look! It's Big Time Rush!" They hear a little voice exclaim. They all turn around and see a little girl, about the same age as Aliciana but a little bigger. She has her mothers hand and is practically dragging her over to them.

"Daddy, whose that?" Aliciana asks, watching as this little girl approaches them.

"She's a fan, baby." Kendall replies.

"Hi Big Time Rush!" the little girl exclaims.

"Hi, honey." Logan says sweetly, as he leans down and gives her a hug. After she's finished hugging him, she hugs Carlos, then James, then hugs Kendall last.

"Can you guys sign my shirt?" she asks, handing Kendall a permament marker.

"Sure, princess!" Kendall replies, taking the marker and signing his name onto her shirt.

He hands the marker to the guys and they sign her shirt as well.

"Thank you so much for your time, she's a huge fan." the mother smiles, taking her daughters hand.

"No problem." Carlos smiles. "Bye, sweetie!"

The little girl waves as her and her mother walk away.

"Daddy, I thought _I_ was your princess?" Aliciana questions sadly. Aliciana is a huge daddy's girl, so she gets pretty jealous when Kendall calls other little girls 'princess', because she's his only princess. No one else.

"You are my Princess." Kendall tells his daughter, kneeling down in front of her and kissing her forehead. He doesn't usually call young Rushers 'Princess'. Because Aliciana is his only Princess, no one can replace her. It just slipped out because he's so use to calling Aliciana that.

"But you called her princess."

"But she isn't, only you are, I promise." he smiles, softly kissing her cheek. "Okay?"

"Okay!" she exclaims happily, kissing her daddy's cheek before giving him a big hug.

Logan looks at his friend and daughter, smiling. He loves how great of a dad Kendall is to Aliciana. Even after him and Daisy broke up, he made sure he was still the best daddy ever. He puts his daughter before everything and anything. She's his everything, his world. Logan hopes that when him and Abigail have a child of their own, he can be a great father like Kendall.

* * *

Daisy and Audrey lay on the floor on top of a whole bunch of blankets cuddled up watching Paranormal Activity Four. They just got home a bit ago. They went to a Spa, got their nails done, did a little shopping, then they rented movies and ordered pizza. They watched Ted while eating, now they're finished eating and watching Paranormal Activity Four.

The movie's kinda boring to her, so she grabs her phone and scrolls around on Instagram, smiling as she sees an adorable picture of Kendall and Aliciana. It looks like they're at an aquarium. Anyway, in the picture Kendall's kneeling down beside Aliciana, one arm wrapped around her little waist, and both Aliciana and Kendall are pointing at something on the other side of the glass. One of the guys must've took it. She smiles, liking the picture.

Aliciana is such a happy little girl, but she can only imagine how much happier she'd be if they were together as a family. You know, Daisy, Kendall and Aliciana. Daisy wishes it would've worked out. If it wasn't for all that arguing, they'd probably still be together. But they just weren't happy arguing so much. It just didn't work out.

"Oh shit!" Audrey all of a sudden exclaims. "Did you see that?!"

"No." Daisy replies, locking her phone and setting it on the floor besides her. "What happened?"

"Are you even watching it?" Audrey asks. "Probably not...but you're sleeping in my bed with me tonight, this shit is scary as fuck!"

"Um, okay." she giggles a bit. Audrey has always been so afraid of scary movies, ever since she was a little girl. When they went to go see the second Paranormal Activity movie in the theaters, Audrey literally screamed when all the stuff in the kitchen suddenly opened. She was the only one who screamed, and people kept staring at her. She was really embaressed, but Daisy found that quite funny.

"Tell Troy I'm stealing you for tonight." Audrey says.

"He wasn't gonna stay the night anyway," Daisy replies. "He's out with his dudes."

"You better tell him to behave." she tells her. "Dudes now a days can never stay loyal! Except for Cory."

Daisy just giggles. "Troy know's what's up!"

* * *

Kendall lays in his bed, scrolling through his pictures on his phone. James got home late last night, and Aliciana was already sleeping, so right now they're in the living room watching Toy Story 3 like James promised, so Kendall is in his room, going through his pictures, and missing Daisy.

He gets into his older pictures, which are mostly all pictures of him and Daisy. No, he never deleted them, he still has them all in his phone. All those pictures come with great memories...he doesn't wanna throw all that away. He comes across their Homecoming picture, a picture of them at the beach kissing, and just plenty others.

Why is it so hard to let go and move on? Kendall doesn't understand. With all his past relationships, it never took this long to move on. Maybe because Daisy is the only girl Kendall was really _in love_ with. He wasn't in love with anyone else but her, and he can't imagine being in love with any one else other than her.

It's that Troy dude that's keeping Kendall from trying to get her back. If it weren't for her being in a relationship, he'd definitely love to work on things.

But then again, Kendall had her first. Kendall was the love of her life, so why should that dude that she's only been with for not even a year hold him back from getting his girl back? Honestly, he doesn't even care. He will get her back. It's killing him to see her with another guy. He's had enough of it.

He doesn't know how, he doesn't know when, he doesn't know where, but he _will_ get his girl back.

* * *

**:O :O :O :O Kendall's determined to get her back! **

**RandomFact: I've only had my new phone for about a week now and it's already pissing me off...not a good sign! :O -_-**

**REViiiiiiiiiiiiiEW! :D**


	3. I Want You Back

**dudeamanda: Daddy Kendall is tooo cutee! He's gonna make a great father to mine and his kids one day(; aha. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: Aliciana is adorablllee! And omfg, Troy is sexy as faawwwwwkkkk! Of course, not as sexy as my baby booooo Kendall ;D Ashton is cute, but I think Troy is cuter. Haha, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Chey21: I don't hate my phone I love it, it just has a few problems and it irritates me! Sometimes it turns off out of no where, it takes SO long to charge and the battery dies so easily, and everytime I'm on a app or something it forces close a lot D: It's a brand new Android too! I wanna save up for the Samsun Galaxy s3! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Damn right! ;D Haha. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

Kendall wakes up with his baby girl by his side. It's Sunday morning, and Aliciana is getting picked up tonight. Usually she doesn't leave until Monday morning, but Kendall has to be at the studio earlier so he won't be able to drop her off at school. He always hates when his princess has to leave. She's the only person that can make him happy, and it sucks that he only gets to see her on weekends.

He turns to his side, and she's still sleeping. He smiles, softly kissing her cheek. Aliciana usually sleeps in her room, but sometimes she falls asleep in Kendalls bed. Kendall doesn't mind at all. He loves waking up to her adorable face. Last night, him and Aliciana were watching Tangled in his room, and she just happened to fall asleep.

She looks absolutely adorable right now. But then again, when doesn't she? Kendall's glad to call her his daughter. She's so precious, and he loves her to death. Aliciana really loves Care Bears, and right now she's cuddling one, sleeping peacefully like an angel.

Anyway, today is just gonna be a daddy/daughter day. James is gonna be out, so it's just gonna be Kendall and Aliciana. They're just gonna stay in and do fun stuffand watch movies and eat until it's time for her to go.

Since she's still sleeping, and he doesn't wanna wake her up, he just lays there on his phone.

Today when Daisy comes to pick Aliciana up, Kendall's gonna tell her that he still loves her. It might be awkward a bit, but he doesn't care. He can't hold his feelings in, he just wants to tell her how he feels. She might be a bit hesitant at first, but Kendall will prove to her that he can love her more than that Troy dude.

He knows he fucked up in the past, but that was over five years ago! They both put that behind them. Other than those times he fucked up, they were doing great. The one little thing that tore them apart was all the arguing. Now that he thinks back at it, none of them put in effort to try to make their relationship better. They both gave up right away, and they shouldn't of done that.

"Daddy are you sad?" he all of a sudden hears Aliciana ask. He looks at her, and the little girl is just laying there looking at her daddy, concern in her eyes.

"No baby, I'm fine." he tells her, kissing her cheek.

"Do you promise?" she asks.

Kendall smiles slightly. "I promise, princess."

That's another thing. He hates being sad and miserable all the time, and Aliciana is starting to notice. Don't get him wrong, he's extremely happy when he's with his daughter, but he can't help but doze off sometimes and just think about Daisy.

* * *

"What time do you pick up Aliciana, babe?" Troy asks, as he lays in bed next to his girlfriend, wrapping is arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"At 8:30, so I still have time," she replies, sighing a bit. "I miss my baby girl."

"I'm sure she misses you too." he tells her, causing her to smile a bit. Daisy really likes Troy. It did take her a while to be able to move on from Kendall. About a year after her and Kendall broke up, she starting dating this guy, but things didn't work out so she broke up with him. Then she met Troy, and she likes him a lot. They're going on a year soon.

Also, Troy is really good with Aliciana. And that's like the most important thing to Daisy, so that's a huge plus. He plays with her, reads to her, he just loves her. Aliciana loves him too. And not only that, but he's extremely good looking. He's really hot, all the girls want him. Too bad, Daisy has him. Not only is he good with Aliciana, and hot, he's also very sweet.

Sonny was quick to judge him, saying he's a 'player' and just wants her for sex, but he isn't like that at all. But everyone knows how big brothers can be. Both Sonny and Izzy get along with Troy, but for some reason they say Daisy is better off with Kendall.

"I get out of work at five tomorrow," Daisy says. "Can you pick her up from school and stay here with her for a couple hours?"

Troy nods. "Of course."

Daisy trusts Troy alone with Aliciana. Of course, it took time for that to happen, but Troy has earned her trust. He's really protective of her too. One time, a whole bunch of paparazzi actually starting following Troy, Daisy, and Aliciana while they were out because she's Kendall Knight's daughter. Aliciana got scared because of all those strangers taking pictures of her and asking her a whole bunch of questions. Troy got really bad and snapped at them, so they backed off.

"I feel so bad when I have to work late," she says. "I feel like I don't spend as much time with her as we'd like."

"That's true, but you gotta get paid babe," he says. "She still loves you, and you're a great mom."

"Thank you." she smiles. "So after I pick up Aliciana, Izzy and Sonny are coming over for dinner..do you wanna stay?"

"I would, but I have boxing practice at seven." he replies. Troy is a boxer, and he has boxing practice a lot. Not _a lot_ though. He's a great fighter, he loves it.

"Are you staying tonight?" she asks.

He shrugs. "If you want me to."

"Of course."

* * *

"Daddy can we draw?" Aliciana asks, as her and Kendall sit in the living room watching The Princess And The Frog. Aliciana loves princesses and those type of movies and stuff, so everytime he's here, they watch them together. Like last night, they watched Tangled. Kendall isn't gonna lie, those movies are getting kind of annoying to him, but anything for his baby girl.

"Sure, princess," he replies. "Let's go to the table."

He presses pause on the movie with the remote control, since she's probably going to wanna finish watching it when she's bored of drawing. Aliciana skips to the dining room, and Kendall walks right behind her. The little girl climbs onto the chair, while Kendall gets out the crayons, markers, coloring books, and paper from the cabinet, taking them to the table.

"I'm gonna color you a picture, okay?" Aliciana says, as she grabs a marker and her Care Bear coloring book.

"Okay baby," he replies. "I'm gonna draw you a picture."

After about fifteen minutes, they're both finishing up their pictures.

"Are you done?" he asks. "I'm done."

"Yes, I'm done! Here you go daddy!" she exclaims, ripping out the coloring sheet and handing it to him. He smiles, looking at the sheet she just colored for him. It has two Care Bears. A pink baby one, and a big blue one, and there's hearts all around it. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," he grins. "I'm gonna hang it on the fridge."

"Can I see what you drawed me?" she asks.

Kendall smiles, showing her his drawing. He didn't really know what to draw, so he drew "Daddy loves Aliciana" in cursive bubble letters, and a big heart.

She smiles. "Can I hang it on the fridge?"

"Sure," he chuckles. "Let's go!"

Kendall takes her hand, helping her hop off the chair. Aliciana takes the drawing her daddy made her, while Kendall takes the coloring sheet Aliciana colored for him, and together they both head off to the kitchen.

"You put it on first." he says, lifting her up into his arms so she can hang the paper up with a magnet. When she's finished, he kisses her cheek before putting her down and hanging up the picture she colored him. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Can we finish watching Princess and the Frog?" she asks.

"We sure can!"

* * *

_Knock! Knock! _

"Mommy's here princess," Kendall says, as he hears a knock at the door.

He helps Aliciana put on a sweater, before picking her up and heading to the door.

"Hi, baby!" Daisy exclaims as she sees her daughter. Daisy is always missing her on the weekends, even though she can relax, she definitely misses her daughter.

"Mommy!" Aliciana exclaims happily, as Daisy takes her into her arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Daisy smiles, kissing her cheek.

"Bye Princess, I'll miss you!" Kendall says, giving his daughter a huge kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"Bye daddy! I'll miss you too, I love you!" the little girl replies.

Kendall smiles.

"Well, I'm gonna get going.." Daisy says, as she begins walking away.

"Wait!" Kendall says, causing her to stop and turn back around. "I want to talk to you."

"Um, okay." she replies.

"Can you put her in the car first?" he asks.

Daisy just nods, heading toward the car. She gets Aliciana all buckled up in the back seat, then takes out her phone. Alicaina loves playing Fruit Ninja, so Daisy's gonna give her her phone so she can play it while she talks to Kendall.

"Here baby, play Fruit Ninja while I talk to daddy." Daisy says, handing her daughter the phone, who happily excepts it.

She shuts the car door, then heads back over to Kendall.

"What do you wanna talk about?" she asks.

"Do you still love me?" he asks. Kendall still loves her, but he was wondering last night, if she still loves him? He hopes he does, but she probably doesn't. It's been five years, so he still doesn't understand why he can't fall out of love for her.

"What?" she questions. "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer." he sighs.

"I'm not gonna lie, I haven't completely fallen out of love for you.." she says softly. "But-"

"Daisy, I still love you, a lot." Kendall interupts. "I know it's been five years, and you've moved on, and I know I should, but it's not easy. I've only been with two girls in these past five years, and they're not you. They didn't compare to you, and no one will ever compare to you."

"What are you saying?" she asks slowly.

"Before we broke up, when we were arguing a lot, I feel like none of us really did anything to try to help our relationship, stop the arguing, and make it better. We both just called it quits without even thinking about it. I feel like we gave up on us right away. That hurts, knowing how we were inlove, how much we loved each other. We shouldn't of gave up so easily."

"I feel like that too," she agrees. "But don't you think it's a little too late? I mean, it's been five years, Kendall. I already have a boyfriend.."

"I get that," he sighs. "But does he love you like I did? Does he kiss you, make love to you, like I did? Probably not. What me and you had was special, and to think that it's completely over...I don't know, I just don't wanna believe that me and you are completely done. He can't love you like I did, like I _do_, Daisy. I just...I just want you back."

Daisy just stays quiet, a little bit of tears filling her eyes.

Why couldn't Kendall say all this before she got into a relationship? You know, when they were both single. She would've considered it. But it's hard now. She's dating Troy, and she really likes him. What if her and Kendall try again, and don't work out the fourth time around? Where else will she find someone like Troy? She probably won't.

"I-I have to go." she says softly, before turning around and heading to her car, getting into the passengers seat.

"Mommy are you okay?" Aliciana questions.

"I'm fine, baby." she replies, sniffling as she wipes her tears.

* * *

**It's like almost bouda be 5AM D: I gotta get to sleep so I can wake up and post this, lmao.**

**RandomFact: Since I eat a lot, I got a big food stash in my room ;D**

**Reviiiiew babbbbbbbies!**


	4. It's Not Easy

**I'maBigTimeRusher: Thank you! :D**

**Guest: LMFAO! Giiiirl, I be like that too sometimes! ;D Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Chey21: Oh, that sucks. I do ALOT on my phone, and I have ALOT of music on it!:D I seriously have EVERY BTR song on it, ahahha. Oh, and Drake(; Thanks for reviewing!:D**

**DeniseDEMD: Kendall will fight for his girl ;D Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Hellyeah she does! And ohmygaawwd, I LOVE MY FOOD STASH! Haha. thanks for reviewing! :D**

**paumichyy: (; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"Alright, I know there's something wrong and we're not leaving until you tell me what it is." James says, locking the front door and standing in front of it. Him and Kendall should be leaving for the studio, but his friend is way more important. They might be a little late and get yelled at by Gustavo, but he doesn't care. He wants to know what's wrong with Kendall. Kendall hasn't even said a word all day today. That's not like him.

"We're gonna be late." Kendall sighs, putting his Obey snapback on. He's been even more sad since last night. He found out that Daisy hasn't fallen completely out of love for him, so there's still hope. But he just wants her back right now. He doesn't wanna wait, he just wants to hold her in his arms and kiss her.

"I don't care." James replies. "Dude, we're best friends, we're like brothers. We're suppose to let each other know when something is wrong, but you're keeping everything bottled up inside and that's not good, that isn't healthy for you, man. What's been going on with you?"

"When did you turn into Logan?" he asks, trying to change the subject.

James just gives him a stern look.

"Why do you assume there's something wrong with me?" Kendall asks.

"Oh, it isn't obvious at all, Kendall." James says sarcastically. "Everyone is noticing! And when I say everyone, I mean the guys, Gustavo, Kelly, Katie, your mom, Kendall even your daughter is noticing. She asked me why you were sad on Saturday. How the hell was I suppose to respond to that? Because I don't even know what's wrong with you! You're not yourself, dude. The only time you truly look happy is when Aliciana is here. But when she isn't, you look sad as hell."

Kendall sighs, sitting on the couch and resting his elbows on his knees, looking down at the floor.

"Talk to me, dude." James says softly, sitting next to him and patting his back a couple times. "I'm here for you, you know that."

"Alright, you wanna know the truth?" Kendall finally questions, looking up at James.

James nods. "Yeah, I do!"

"I miss Daisy, okay? You might think I'm ridiculous, but I don't give a fuck! It's been five damn years and I'm not over her! I don't know why, but I'm not. I want her back, I _need_ her back. Seeing her with another dude is killing me! Do you know how hard it is, to see the love of your life with someone else? It hurts a lot. The only time I feel happy is when I have my daugher with me, and I only have her on weekends. That's why I've been like this, okay? Are you happy now? Let's go."

With that being said, Kendall gets up, grabbing his car keys and heading outside, leaving a speechless James just sitting on the couch.

So that's why he's been all sad and depressed this whole time? Because of Daisy? James thought Kendall was over her a long time ago. Obviously not. Maybe that's why things didn't work out between the couple of girls he dated after they broke up. A lot of girls have tried getting at him, but he just pushed them away. Now that James think back at it, whenever someone mentioned her name, Kendall would just get quiet. James knows why now.

James sighs, getting up off the couch and heading outside, closing the door behind him.

"You know, you're eventually gonna find someone else." James tells his friend, whose pulling out of the parking lot.

"There's no one else I want." is all Kendall says, before turning the radio on and turning it up. This is exactly why he didn't wanna tell any of the guys about him. He knew they were gonna start with all the "You're gonna find someone else" "Someone else will come along" "You need to move on" shit. It's not that easy. James, Logan, and Carlos all still have the girls they love. But Kendall, he doesn't. He has to watch the girl he loves, love another guy.

After about ten minutes of driving, they arrive at Rocque Records. Carlos' and Logan's cars are already here. Kendall and James are late. They know for a fact that they're gonna get yelled at by Gustavo, but they don't even care. It's nothing new. They're use to it.

"You dogs are late!" Gustavo yells, as they enter the studio.

"We know." Kendall mutters.

"Get in the booth, you have a song to record!" he snaps.

Kendall and James enter the booth, where Logan and Carlos are going over the lyric sheets.

Carlos and Logan look at both James and Kendall a little suspiciously. There seems to be a little bit of tension. Kendall looks sad, and mad. But then again, he's been like that for a while now. He just doesn't wanna tell them what's wrong.

"Are you guys okay?" Logan asks.

"Yes." Kendall replies.

* * *

"Audrey dude, I have shit to tell you." Daisy says, as her and Audrey take a seat in a diner just down the street of the beauty hair they both work at. One of their friends own that salon, so she hired Daisy and Audrey there, since they can both do hair and makeup. Anyway, they're on their lunch break right now.

"About what?" Audrey questions, smiling at the waitress and giving her a soft 'thank you' as she hands them menu's.

"So last night when I went to pick Aliciana up, Kendall told me a lot of stuff." she replies. "He asked me if I still loved him. He told me he still loves me a lot, and that he wants me back. He was saying that Troy can't love me like he did, or does."

"So, what did you say?" Audrey asks.

"I just told him I had to go." she replies. "I don't know..I mean, yeah I still love him. But I'm with Troy now. Like, why couldn't Kendall say all this before I got with Troy? Because if I break up with him to get back together with Kendall, and it doesn't work the fourth time around, where else am I gonna find someone else like Troy? Someone whose sweet, faithful, and someone who gets along and loves my daughter like does."

"That's true," Audrey agrees. "But just imagine how happy Aliciana will be with her parents together. She's a total daddy's girl, and she only gets to see him on weekends. You know how much she'll love seeing both of you everyday?"

Daisy sighs. "I know, I was thinking about that too. But another thing is, what if all that arguing starts again? It isn't good for her to be around that."

"You have a point there." Audrey replies, shrugging. "I don't even know."

"Lifes tough." Daisy sighs.

Audrey just nods in agreement.

* * *

"I found out what's wrong with Kendall." James says, as him, Logan, and Carlos sit in the lounge. They're on their break, and Kendall went to the bathroom. So it's just them. Carlos and Logan have also been noticing Kendall's behavior. And they're both getting kind of worried as well.

"What's wrong with him?" Logan asks.

"Me misses Daisy," James says.

"He's still not over her?" Carlos questions. James shakes his head. "It's been five years, though."

James just shrugs. "That's what I'm saying."

Before anyone else could say anything, Kendall enters the lounge, sitting on the couch and not saying a word as he does something on his phone.

"Kendall, what if we set you up on a blind date?" Logan suggests.

"What?" Kendall asks, looking up from his phone.

"To help you get over Daisy," Carlos says. "We need to find you someone else."

Kendall sighs. "Do you guys not understand? There is no one else in this world that I want! No one compares to her! I've tried moving on, but it's not easy! You guys just don't understand! All three of you have the loves of your lifes, and look at me. I don't! I have to watch her be happy with someone else that's not me! How the hell do you think I feel? This is exactly why I didn't wanna say anything to you guys! 'You need to move on' I don't wanna hear that shit!"

"Kendall dude, we're just trying to help you.." Logan says.

"Well you're not helping." Kendall replies. "None of you are. You think telling me to move on is helping? Don't you think I would move on if I could?"

Kendall.." Carlos starts.

"No, all of you just leave me alone." he says, before getting up and walking out of the lounge.

"I probably should've warned you guys," James tells them. "He got all mad at me too when I told him that he'd eventually find someone new."

"I think we should still try the blind date." Carlos suggests.

"Why? He clearly said no." James replies.

"No, I agree with Carlos." Logan says. "He may not want us to do it now, but he'll thank us later. All we have to do, is fine the perfect girl for Kendall. Someone whose beautiful, short, and has the same personality as Daisy. Once Kendall meets her, he won't even know who Daisy is."

"Hey, I like your thinking." James grins. "Okay, every day after we're done at the studio we'll go out and find girls, we'll interview them on Friday, Kendall won't know because he's gonna have Aliciana, then Saturday we'll set up the date."

"Sounds great," Carlos smiles. "Me and Logan will go pick him up and tell him we want him to go out with us for a while."

"Looks like we have a plan."

* * *

**How do you guys think Kendall will react to the blind date?**

**RandomFact: Honestly, I don't think no one will ever understand how I feel for Kendall. **

**ReViEw! Lmfao, ew I remember when I use to type like that back in the old days! XP I thought I was too cool!**


	5. Perfect Girl

**Chey21: Hm, you'll see (; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Hehe(; And LMFAO, back then typing like that was the shit! Looking back at it it's lame as fuck now. HAHAHA. I feel so ashamed of myself for ever thinking that was cool! HAHAHAH! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Hehe, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: Hah, don't worry, it's still the beginning of the story, who knows what could happen in the future? Troy is so damn SEXY omfg! Hahha. He's Zayn Malik's look alike, in case ya haven't noticed(: I have a HUGE food stash, and I'm shocked it isn't gone yet! Haha. LMAO! That's a good back up plan! Most of my family is in Mexico! Thanks for reviewing ! :D**

**Only four reviews? :/ Hm..**

* * *

"Alright, we gotta find the _perfect_ girl for Kendall." Logan says, as him and the guys look at the line of girls at the Palmwoods park. They don't live there anymore, but they still go there sometimes. And they decided the Palmwoods park would be perfect to hold the little interviews.

It's Friday, and throughout the week they found a lot of girls, and they told them to meet them at the Palmwoods park at 5PM. Kendall has no idea what they're up to right now, he's at his and James' house with Aliciana. Ever since he snapped at them that one day at Rocque Records, Kendall's been very quiet to all of them. They hope they really do find the perfect girl, and maybe he'd feel better and he'll definitely thank them.

"James, bring the first girl!" Carlos instructs. The girls are all in line, and James, Logan, and Carlos are sitting at a table, the girl will be sitting on the opposite side of them and the guys will just ask her questions.

James nods, getting up and telling the first girl to go sit down. She's pretty short, and Daisy's short, so she seems like she'd be good. She's also a brunnette like Daisy, so that's another plus.

"What's your name? and How old are you?" Logan asks, as the girl sits down.

"Paige, and I'm 23, about to turn 24." she replies.

"How tall are you?" Carlos asks.

"5'3."

"Daisy's 5'0," James whispers to Carlos, earning a weird look from Paige. "So, Paige, how do you feel about animal print?"

"Um, it's pretty, but I'm not that into it like other girls are." she replies. "I'm more of a floral type of girl."

The guys all look at each other, nodding.

"NEXT!" they both say at the same time.

A little confused, Paige gets up and walks away while James signals for the other girl to come sit down.

* * *

"I can't believe we've interviewed more than twenty girls and none of them are perfect for Kendall!" Carlos sighs, resting his head on the table. They've been sitting here for about three hours trying to find the perfect girl for Kendall, and they haven't found anyone! He's starting to think they're not going to, which sucks.

"We still have two more girls left." Logan says, pointing to two girls still standing there waiting for their turn. "James, get the next one in line."

James signals for the girl to head over, which she does.

"How tall are you?" James asks, noticing she looked pretty tall as she was walking over to them, and Daisy's really short.

"5'9," she replies with a smile.

"Yeah, this isn't gonna work out." Carlos says, shaking his head. "NEXT!"

A little confused, the girl walks away, and the other girl heads over to them. She looks pretty short, so that's good. She's brunnette, another plus. And she is beautiful. She seems like the type of girl Kendall would go for, now they just have to get to know her and see what her personality is like.

"Name?" Logan asks. "And tell us a bit about yourself."

"Dayna." she replies. "Hm, I'm 23, turning 24 soon. I do make up, I love music, Oh! And I love kids! I'm very outgoing, and smart, and I really love animal print."

Carlos smiles a bit, this girl seems perfect. "How tall are you?"

"5'1." she says. Hm, she's only one inch taller than Daisy. That isn't such a big difference at all.

All the guys look each other, smiling before nodding.

"We chose you!" they all say.

* * *

"Daddy where's uncle James?" Aliciana asks, climbing onto the couch next to Kendall.

"I'm not sure, Princess." he replies."Him, Uncle Carlos and Uncle Logan will be here in a bit."

Ever since Kendall snapped at them, he has been kind of distant. He spends most of his time in his room. He feels pretty good and happy right now though, because he has his precious daughter with him. The guys wanna see her, since they don't get to see her often, so they said they'd come over after they're finished doing something, Kendall isn't sure what, though.

"I'm tired," she yawns, laying her head on Kendall's lap.

"Take a nap." Kendall tells his daughter, grabbing the zebra print cover that's next to him and putting it over his daughters body, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I'll wake you up when they get here, okay?"

She nods, mumbling a soft, "Okay."

And it isn't long before she falls asleep.

Kendall looks down at his daughter, smiling. He remembers when he first found out about Daisy being pregnant, he wanted nothing to do with the baby or Daisy. Looking back at it, Kendall feels stupid. But then again, he's so happy he decided to be there for his daughter. He didn't know it was possible to love someone as much as he loves his princess.

He can't even imagine the thought of Carlos raising his daughter. He knew if he didn't step up, he'd regret it. But good thing he did. Aliciana is the only person who can make him happy. When he's feeling sad, all he needs to do is see her adorable little smile and he'll be fine. He's glad he came around. Aliciana makes him better.

"I love you, Princess." he says softly, smiling as he twirls a soft strand of her hair in his fingers. Looking at her little face, he can definitely see the resemblence of Daisy. They're both beyond beautiful. Definitely the most beautiful girls Kendall has ever seen. How great would it be for Daisy and Kendall to be together as a family with their daughter? Aliciana would love that. She's a happy little girl, but he can only imagine how much happier she would be if she got to see her mommy and daddy together, and everyday.

Kendall isn't gonna give up on getting Daisy back. He will fight for his girl. He may not see it now, but he knows one day she'll realize that no one can love her like Kendall does. No one can kiss her, hug her, and make love to her like he did. _No one_ will ever compare to him. He's gonna do whatever it takes to get his girl back, and have a little happy family. Just him, Daisy, and their daughter. The way it should be.

"We're back!" James exclaims, as him and the guys walk through the door.

"Can you guys keep it down?" Kendall questions. "She's tired so she just fell asleep."

"Oops, sorry." Logan whispers. He walks over to his niece, leaning down and soft kissing her forehead, noticing she feels a little hot. He frowns, softly putting his hand over her forehead. Yeah, she feels hot. Hopefully she's not getting sick. She probably is, it's not like her to fall asleep during the day. She's a very hyper little girl, so she only does that when she's not feeling well. "Um, Kendall, I think Aliciana has a fever."

"What?" Kendall asks, putting his hand over his daughters forehead, and she does feel a little bit hot. Hopefully his baby girl isn't getting sick. Kendall hates when she gets sick. "How do I make it go down?"

"I'll go wet a cloth to put over her forehead," Logan says, heading to the kitchen.

"Was she not feeling well?" Carlos asks, softly stroking the little sleeping girl's cheek.

Kendall shrugs. "I don't know, she didn't tell me she didn't feel good, she just told me she was tired so I told her to take a nap. But now that I think about it, she did seem a little less hyper than usual."

"She's probably just catching a cold." James says. "I'm sure she'll be alright."

"She better be." Kendall mutters, looking sadly down at his princess, whose sound asleep.

Logan returns with the wet cloth, placing it over the little girls forehead, but she doesn't seem to notice because she's still sound asleep.

"We'll ask her how she feels when she wakes up, then go from there." Logan sighs, sitting on the couch next to Kendall.

* * *

"How are you feeling, baby?" Kendall asks, as Aliciana stirs awake. She was asleep for about an hour, and now she just finally woke up. Kendall's kind of worried, hopefully she isn't getting sick.

"My head hurts and my belly isn't feeling good." she says softly, setting her hands on her belly. "And my throat is itchy."

"Don't scratch at it, sweetie." Logan says, taking her hands away from her neck as she begins to scratch it. "Do you feel like you're gonna get sick?"

She nods, beginning to cough.

Logan quickly gets up, picking her up as he rushes into the nearest restroom that's downstairs, Kendall right behind him. He lifts up the toilet seat, kneeling down and letting his niece empty out her stomach into the toilet. Worriedly, Kendall stands behind her, holding her hair back.

"Is she gonna be okay?" James asks Logan.

"I think she's catching a cold," Logan says, flushing the toilet when Aliciana is done, while Kendall helps her brush her teeth. "She has all the signs. Unusual sleepiness, headache, stomach ache, her throat itches, she's coughing, she just threw up, and she has a little fever. If she gets worse I think we should take her to the doctor first thing tomorrow morning."

"So what do we do with her right now?" Carlos questions.

"Let's lay her down in her bed, make her comfortable and warm, make sure she drinks a lot of water, make her some chicken noodle soup for dinner and maybe Jello for snack, and let's just do calm fun activies with her so she won't be bored. We can play her favorite Disney movies, and maybe color or draw or something." Logan suggests. "And let's keep a trash can next to her bed just in case she needs to throw up again."

"She's gonna sleep with me in my room tonight." Kendall says, lifting his daughter into his arms as she finishes brushing her teeth. Tiredly, the little girl rests her head on her dads shoulder. "I'm gonna go get her comfortable."

"I'll start making her some soup." Logan says, heading to the kitchen."

"I'll gather all her favorite movies and coloring books and stuff!" Carlos exclaims.

"And I think we're out of Jello, so I'll go buy some." James says, grabbing his car keys and heading out.

While everyone does all that, Kendall heads upstairs. First he goes to her room to grab her favorite cheetah print blanket and pillow, then heads back to his room. He sets the pillow on the bed, laying her down and covering her with a blanket.

"Daddy, I don't feel good." she says softly.

"It's okay baby, you'll feel better soon." he tells her, as he grabs the trash can in his room, setting it on the bed beside her. "Your uncles will be right back and we'll watch Tangled with you."

Kendall lays on the bed next to her, kissing her cheek.

Even though he's still a bit annoyed with the guys, he's so lucky to have friends like them.

* * *

**Poor wittle Aliciana :( **

**RandomFact: Haha. Kendall is my Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiFE forealllll dooee!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	6. Gone Wrong

When Kendall wakes up the next morning, he sees that Aliciana is still sleeping. She's usually awake by now. She's the one who wakes up by going into his room and jumping on his bed, but not today. His baby girl must still be sick. Hopefully she didn't get worse, though.

He hears a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" he says softly, but loud enough so whose ever out there can hear him. Last night Logan and Carlos stayed the night at their house just in case Kendall needed help with Aliciana. Kendall insisted he'd be fine, but they decided to stay anyway. Aliciana woke up like twice throwing up. Kendall felt really bad for his baby girl. Her being sick ruined her beauty sleep.

The door opens, and Logan enters.

"Is she doing any better?" he asks, approaching the bedside where Aliciana is sound asleep.

"I'm not sure." Kendall shrugs. "She hasn't woke up yet."

Logan softly puts his hand over his forehead, frowning as he sees her forehead got hotter.

"I think we should take her to the doctors right now," he tells his friend. "She feels way hotter than yesterday."

"What?" Kendall asks worriedly, putting a hand over his daughters forehead, realizing she did get hotter. Ugh, he was really hoping she'd get better. He absolutely hates when his little girl is sick. "Should we take her like _right now_?"

Logan nods. "I'm all changed and everything, I'll get her up and change her while you get ready then we'll go."

"Alright." Kendall sighs.

While Logan begins to wake Aliciana up gently, Kendall gets up and quickly picks out a pair of black skinny jeans, a Vans shirt, and a Vans snapback, and some Vans of course, then heads to the bathroom in his room.

After he's finished changing, he decides he's gonna call Daisy to let her know what's going on. When Aliciana is sick, Daisy always let's him know. And she's her mother, she has to know these things.

_"Hello?"_

"Um, hi. So was Aliciana sick yesterday when she was with you? Because she's sick right now and me and the guys are about to take her to the doctors."

_"Well, I did notice she wasn't her crazy hyper usual self before I dropped her off there. Is she alright? What's wrong with her?"_

"When you dropped her off she took a nap about an hour after that, when the guys came here to mine and James' house Logan said her head felt hot, then when she woke up a few hours later she threw up and she said she had a head ache and stomach ache and that her throat felt itchy, so Logan said if she was like that this morning we should take her to the doctor. And Logan just said her fever got worse so that's what we're about to do."

_"Aw, my poor baby. When you get out of the doctors call me and let me know what they said, okay?" _

"Okay, bye."

_"Bye."_

Kendall hangs up the phone, and stuffs it in his pocket before heading out of the bathroom.

When he heads downstairs, the guys are ready to go and Logan is holding Aliciana in his arms all ready to go. His poor Princess still looks really tired. Her head is resting on Logan's shoulder and she looks like she's about to fall asleep.

"Let's go." Carlos says, as they head out.

* * *

"See, she'll be alright." James says, as they walk out of the doctors. "She just has a cold, but they gave her medicine so she'll get better."

"I hope." Kendall mutters, holding his daughter in his arms as they walk to his car. The doctor said she was a cold, but she'll be fine, which is really relieving to hear. So they gave her some medicine, which they're about to go drop the prescription off at Target. "I hate seeing her all sick."

"Me too." Carlos agrees, taking Aliciana into his arms so she can sit in the back with him and Logan. Kendall was the one who drove here, and James is riding in the passengers seat.

"So, Kendall.." James starts. "I think you should go out tonight."

"Why would I wanna do that when I have a sick daughter I have to stay home with?" he questions, driving out of the parking lot. Why would James suggest he go out when he has a sick daughter? Kendall doesn't even go out or party on weekends anymore, and he's perfectly fine with that. He has a five year old daughter that he only gets to see on weekends and he'd rather be with her and enjoy the time he has with her.

"You never go out, dude." Logan adds. "Me and Carlos will stay with her. C'mon, just for a _little_ bit? We know you wanna spend the time you have with your daughter, but she's probably gonna be sleeping the whole time anyway. Tomorrow I'm sure she'll have more energy and you can spend the whole day with her tomorrow. Just go and have fun."

"I don't know." Kendall sighs. "Where do I even go anyway?"

"Me and you can go out to eat." James replies. "That's all."

"I'll think about it." Kendall mutters, pulling into the Target parking lot.

* * *

"Is Aliciana okay?" Troy asks, sitting on the couch next to Daisy. Aliciana may not be his daughter, but he loves that little girl to death. They've gotten really attached, and he's basically her daddy while Kendall's not around. He can never take Kendall's place though, of course. Anyway, he just really hopes she's okay.

Daisy nods. "Kendall texted me and said she has a cold, and they gave him medicine."

"Oh, that's good." he says, grabbing his girlfriends hand and pulling her close to him. "You seem really stressed..or sad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired." she replies, resting her head on Troy's shoulders. Ever since Kendall said he still loves her and wants her back, she's been thinking a lot about that. Of course she still loves him, she always will. He was her first love and is the father of her daughter. But then again, she just doesn't know. She really likes Troy. And like she said, what if her and Kendall don't work out after trying one more time? She's never gonna find someone like Troy. "Take a nap with me?"

"Let's go," he says, getting up and taking her hand into his, pulling her up, leading her upstairs to her bedroom.

When they enter her room, he shuts the door behind them. While Daisy crawls onto the bed under the covers, Troy takes off his shirt, tossing it on the floor before getting into bed next to his girlfriend.

"I'm really happy I met you," he suddenly says, they wrap their arms tightly around each other. "I feel like you and Aliciana are the best things that's ever happened to me. I've never loved another girl as much as I love you guys."

Daisy smiles, kissing his cheek. See what she means? If she leaves Troy for Kendall, he'd be so hurt. Daisy doesn't wanna hurt him when all he's done is be nothing but amazing to both her and Aliciana. When her and Kendall were together, they were an off and on couple. She doesn't want to be that anymore. That's why she's worried.

"I love you." she says, snuggling up to him.

"I love you too, babe." he replies, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"C'mon dude, just go out for a little bit!" Carlos begs, as him and the guys sit in the living room. "You never go out anymore!"

"Because I have bigger responsibilities now instead of going out and partying and getting drunk!" Kendall says. "I'd rather be here at him with my daughter and take care of her than be anywhere else."

"We get that, but going out for just a couple hours wouldn't hurt." Logan tells his friend. After Kendall said he'd think about it, he just told them that he'd rather stay home with Aliciana. But they already set up the date with Dayna so Kendall has to go! The guys told her to meet Kendall at this resturaunt at 7, and James is gonna take him there pretending that it's just gonna be them two. But it's really not. When they get there, Kendall is gonna take Kendall to Dayna, then Mari's gonna be there so James can go eat with her. "Aliciana will be fine with me and Carlos. Two hours Kendall, just _two_ hours."

"Why do you guys want me to go out so bad?" Kendall asks, getting slightly annoyed. He doesn't understand why they want him to go out so badly. He just said like two times that he does not want to go. He'd rather be at home taking care of his sick daughter. Why can't they get that? But knowing the guys, they probably won't leave him alone. So to shut them up, he guesses he can go out just for a couple of hours. "I'll go out, okay!? Damn, I don't understand what's the big deal! Only for a couple hours though!"

"Then go get ready, it's already about to be 6PM!" James says. Well, they got Kendall to agree to go out for a bit, now they just hope him and Dayna really hit it off. At first, he might be a little mad, but they know he'll get over it once he notices about amazing she is for him. They're pretty sure Kendall will really like her.

Kendall sighs, getting up and heading upstairs.

_About an hour later..._

"You ready to go, man?" James asks, putting his jacket on.

"I guess." Kendall sighs, approaching the couch where Aliciana is laying down with Carlos watching Tangled. He leans down and kisses her cheek. "Daddy's gonna go out for a while but I'll be home ina bit okay Princess?"

"Okay," she says softly, as Kendall kisses her cheek once more. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby," he smiles, as he stands up and follows James out the door. "So where are we going?"

"To this resturaunt to eat." James replies, as he gets in the drivers seat of his car.

After driving for about ten minutes, James finally pulls into the parking lot of the resturaunt.

"Don't you think this resturaunt is a little too romantic for two guys?" Kendall asks, as they enter. It has romantic music playing, the lights are kind of dimmed, and it's really nice. You know, for a couple..not two best friends.

James just shrugs, as he spots Dayna. "Let's sit over here!"

Kendall follows James towards the back of the resturaunt, and James stops at a table with some girl sitting there, while Kendall just looks at him confused.

"Kendall, this is Dayna, Dayna, this is Kendall." James introduces them to each other. "Have fun! I'll be over there with Mari!"

"James!" Kendall says angrily, grabbing James' arm before he can walk away.

"Just sit down dude!" James replies, pushing Kendall onto the chair and walking away quickly.

Kendall just sits there, extremely angry. Why the hell would the guys set him up on a date when he clearly told them not to? This is why they were practically begging for him to go out, because they set a date up for him! He's seriously so pissed right now.

"Um, are you okay?" Dayna asks, noticing Kendall looks really angry.

He just nods. "I'm fine."

"Okay," she says. "Well, the guys told me so much about you! You seem like a really cool person and you're really cute too."

"Thanks." is all Kendall replies.

"Thanks." is all Kendall replies. This girl, yeah she's pretty..but Kendall doesn't want her! And he thought he made it pretty clear to the guys that he doesn't want any other girl besides Daisy! Obviously they didn't understand.

He looks over at James, giving him a dead glare and mouthing to him 'you're dead', while James just shakes his head and signals for him to pay attention to his date.

Kendall seriously can't believe the guys would do this.

* * *

"What the fuck is your problem!?" Kendall asks, as James drives off. The date is _finally_ over, and he's just ready to kill the guys right about now.

"What do you mean!?" James questions. "Didn't you like her?"

"No!" he snaps. "I thought I made it pretty damn clear that I didn't want you guys to set me on no stupid blind date, and that I want no other girl!"

"Well sorry we were just trying to help you!" he says. "Daisy has obviously moved on and it's time you do the same!"

"I don't care!" Kendall replies. "I don't care if she's moved on because I'm gonna get her back! But I can't if you guys are setting me up on stupid blind dates!"

"Maybe we're setting you up on blind date because we're tired of seeing you all miserable!" James says. "We thought we'd find a girl to make you happy!"

"Well the only girl that can make me happy is Daisy!" Kendall replies. "Her and my daughter are the only ones who can, I don't want no other girl!"

After James parks in the driveway of their house, Kendall gets out of the car, slamming the door shut and using his key to unlock the front door. When he enters, he sees Carlos and Logan and Aliciana sitting on the couch watching Shrek.

"How'd it go?" Logan asks.

Kendall just ignores him, as he approaches his daughter.

"C'mon Princess let's go watch TV in my room," he says, taking Aliciana into his arms and heading upstairs.

"He got mad didn't he?" Carlos asks, as James enters the house.

He nods, sighing as he plops down onto the couch. "Yup."

"He's never gonna find another girl if he doesn't get over Daisy." Logan sighs.

"Yeah, but he'll get over her eventually." Carlos says.

"Hopefully." James mumbles.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated ina while!**

**RandomFact: It's January, and it's RAINING! We had a storm last night! Like WTF! There should be SNOW not RAIN! **

**Review! :D**


	7. We Belong Together

**dudeamanda: It's so cute! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Haha, right! I hate rain, I only like it in spring! In Winter I LOVE SNOOOOW! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Chey21: Usually it's snowing, but it didn't snow much last winter or this winter, we only got about four inches during break, but we haven't got any since D: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Guest: He sure is(: He's gonna make a great dad to mine and his kids one day haha. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**btrfan1516: Thanks! :D**

**Mysterty Girl 911: I LOVE SNOOWWWW! Lol thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

Daisy gets into her car, tears running down her face as she turns it on. She just got into a huge argument with Troy, and it's got to be the biggest argument they've ever had, considering they barely argue unless it's over something stupid. But he's been spending most of his time lately with his friends when he's not at boxing. And he boxes a lot so she barely gets to see him. She confronted him about it and he got all defensive so it turned into a big fight so he just left, and now she has to go pick up Aliciana with Kendall.

She really hopes it doesn't look like she's been crying anymore by the time she gets there. She knows Kendall will probably be upset and start talking about how he can treat her better and not make her cry. But the truth is, this is the first time Troy has ever made her cry because it's the first time they've ever gotten into a big argument like this. The reason why her and Kendall broke up is because of too much arguing, she doesn't wanna go down that road again. Even though she really loves him and she wishes things could've worked out they just didn't.

After about ten minutes of driving, she's finally pulling into Kendall and James' driveway. She parks her car, then gets out, heading towards the door and knocking before Kendall opens up.

"Where's Aliciana?" she asks.

"She's sleeping," Kendall replies. "She's still kind of sick. Come in, I'll go get her."

"Alright," she says.

Kendall steps aside and let's her in. As she passes him, he realizes her eyes are red and puffy and it's pretty obvious she's been crying. He's not sure why, though.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asks her. "You look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine." she lies. Kendall rolls his eyes. Even though they're not together, Kendall knows her very well and he knows damn well she's not fine. He can always tell when something is wrong with her, together or not. He just knows her that well.

"How long have I known you?" he questions, sitting on the couch next to her. "I can tell when something with wrong with you Daisy. What's wrong?"

"Well, me and Troy just got into this huge fight," she replies slowly. It's kind of weird to talk to your ex boyfriend about your current boyfriend, but Kendall asked and she knows Kendall wouldn't leave her alone till she told him. Even though her and Kendall aren't together, she loves how he's still there for her.

"Oh," Kendall says. "You don't need him. You have someone who loves you and cares for you right here. But you don't seem to be understanding that."

"It's not that I don't understand," she tells him. "Kendall, I love you and care for you and I always will. But if we do get back together what if we keep arguing? That's the reason why we broke up and I don't like arguing with you!"

"Daisy, that was _five_ years ago, things change in five years!" he says. "I'm not the person I was five years ago and neither are you. Both of us are grown up and we've matured. Just because we argued a lot _five_ years ago, doesn't mean it's gonna be the same now."

"I just don't wanna risk anything." she sighs.

"Risk what?" he asks.

"Risk losing Troy!" she replies. "If I leave Troy to be with you, and we don't work out, I'm never gonna find someone like him. Someone who accepts me and my daughter."

"We will work out," he tells her. "We will make it work, we're not gonna give up like we did five years ago. We'll go to couples counseling or something, but we're gonna work out, I promise."

"But if it doesn't, we can't force it to." she says.

"It's gonna," he replies. "You say you still love me and I still love you so I don't understand what the problem in trying to work things out is. Can you imagine how happy our daughter will be seeing both her parents together? Look, how many times have we broken up before, not including this one?"

"Two." she says. "This is our third."

"Those two times we got back together, and this third time, here we are five years later and we still haven't fallen out of love for each other," he replies. "Most people fall out of love in less than a year. We belong with each other."

She sighs. "I don't know. Can you just go get Aliciana for me? I have to go home and clean."

"Just think about what I'm telling you," Kendall says softly, before getting up and heading upstairs to get his daughter.

Daisy isn't gonna deny that what Kendall just told her did make sense, but she just isn't sure.

She just needs time to think and make a decision.

Whether she should break up with Troy to give Kendall and their relationship another chance? Or just move on completely?

She isn't gonna lie, the thought of her and Kendall being completely done does kind of make her sad. But at the same time, Troy is a really nice guy.

Daisy's so confused right now, she just doesn't know what to do.

* * *

"How are you feeling, baby? Do you feel better?" Daisy asks, as she enters her daughters room to see that she's awake. She got home about twenty minutes ago, and Aliciana still stayed asleep but she just woke up. She doesn't look completely sick anymore, she looks like she feels better and she looks a little more like her cute hyper self, which is good. Daisy hates seeing her daughter sick.

"Yes!" Aliciana nods, sitting up in her bed. "Where's daddy?"

"Daddy's at his house," she replies, sitting next to her daughter. "You were sleeping when we left, he said bye and that he loves you very much."

"Mommy, how come you, daddy, and me don't live together like my friends at school?" Aliciana asks.

Daisy sighs, not really sure how to respond. Aliciana is still a little young to understand that her and Kendall aren't together because they argued so much, and Daisy was expecting this question from her, just not so soon.

"We just didn't work out." she tells her daughter.

"How come?" she questions. "I would be happy if it did."

"Me too," she sighs, hugging her daughter. "Me too..now let's go eat, Aunt Audrey brought home pizza."

"Yay, pizza!" the little girl exclaims.

The both get off the bed, and Daisy takes her daughters little hand as they head downstairs.

"Hi, baby!" Audrey exclaims, picking Aliciana up as she runs into her arms. Audrey loves Aliciana so much, they have a really close bond. Audrey loves it. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yup!" Aliciana says happily. "Can we eat?"

"Of course we can," Audrey giggles, helping Aliciana climb onto a chair before setting a plate of a slice of pizza on it and a cup of Orange Juice.

"So, Kendall really wants to work things out," Daisy says, sitting on the chair next to Aliciana while Audrey sits across from them. "I just don't know what to do. I really do still love him, and I know how happy it would make Aliciana. But I'm just scared that it won't work out."

"That's why you have to try and see," Audrey tells her. "But it's your choice. If you guys really try hard enough and don't get mad at each other for every little thing like you use to, I think you guys will be able to work things out. Things change in five years and you guys both matured, so I think you're alright."

"That's what he said." she says. "But what if it doesn't? I'm not gonna have Troy or Kendall or anyone."

Audrey shrugs. "Then atleast you can say you tried. Kendall was your first love, and if you don't try you're gonna go the rest of your life wondering if it would've worked out the third time around. And if it doesn't you're obviously gonna have to move on for sure. If it doesn't work out you will find someone else."

"What if I don't?" Daisy questions.

"You will," Audrey tells her best friend. "I know you will. You're beautiful, have the best personality, and Aliciana is a sweet little girl. She isn't bratty or spoiled, so she isn't a problem at all."

"I don't know." she sighs. "I have a feeling if me and Kendall don't work out I'm not gonna find someone like Troy."

"You will, though." Audrey reassures her. "I really think you should give Kendall another chance."

"I'll think about it." she sighs.

* * *

**I have a bump on my forehead and it hurts D:**

**RandomFact: I think Aubrey Drake Graham is sexy as fuck and his voice is so fucking amazing and I love it I could listen to it all day. **

**Review pwease!? :D**


	8. That Should Be Me

**dudeamanda: Haha, right! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: Lol, you'll see who she picks in the future(; Thanks love! It got better, but it still hurts a bit. Somehow my dumbass managed to hit myself RIGHT on it with my phone and it hurt SO BAD! But it's going down and it doesn't hurt that much anymore! And you live in Ireland? THAT'S SO COOOL! I wanna go visit there someday! lol. Someone told me it was suppose to snow this week, I HOPE! And haha, okay I'll pray for snow over there! :D**

**btrfanfiction1516: Hell yeah fuckin right he is! (haha see what I did there? From his song HYFR) I swear I love him SO MUCH! Not as much as my baby Kendall of course! But I still love him lots. His voice is so sexy and so aaagggh! I seriously know all the words to every single song. What's your favorite? mine is Shot For Me! And haha you'll see (; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Thanks for reviewing mah dooooode! :D**

**xRusherx: Here it is! :D**

**paumichyy: Me too! :D**

* * *

"Are you ready to go, dude?" James questions, entering Kendall's bedroom, whose just sitting on his bed on his phone. Kendall isn't really mad at the guys anymore. He gets that they just want to see him happy and he appreciates that. But it didn't work and he's not gonna date someone when he's not feeling it and when he's still inlove with his ex. Anyway, today all four BTR guys are just going to the mall to maybe buy a few things and just chill there for a bit. "Carlos and Logan are downstairs."

"Yeah," Kendall replies, grabbing his snapback and putting it on his head before following James out of his room and downstairs. All four guys head out the door, and into Kendall's car since he's gonna be the one driving. "So, tell me why I got a missed call from Lucy today."

After Kendall and Daisy broke up, Lucy tried even harder getting with him since he was single, but Kendall just wasn't having it. He does not like her. He use to, you know, before he met Daisy a _long_ time ago, but he fell inlove with Daisy. And plus, she always tried ruining their relationship, and even though they're aren't together Kendall still loves Daisy and that was a fucked up thing for Lucy to do. So after a while she stopped trying to contact him so he isn't sure why she tried calling him this morning. He hasn't talked to her in like three years.

"Are you serious?" Carlos questions. Kendall nods. "What did she want?"

"I don't know." Kendall shrugs. "I didn't answer. I was in the shower when she called so when I got out I had a missed call from her and I didn't call her back."

"You should," Logan suggests. "Just to see what she wants."

"Hell no," Kendall replies. "I do not like her and I'm pretty sure she's just calling because she wants to try to talk to me or get with me or something but that isn't happening."

"What if it's something important?" James asks. James knows why Kendall doesn't like Lucy, and even though it was a while ago he has a pretty good reason. She's just such a bitch and always tried getting in between his relationship. She was saying the only reason why Kendall was even with Daisy is because she tied him down with a baby and that wasn't true at all. But what if it really is something important?

"I'm not worried about it," Kendall simply says. "I'm not worried about her, I don't care. I haven't talked to her in years and I want it to stay like that."

"Well then." Carlos mumbles. "Aren't you wondering why she called you?"

"Like I said, I don't care!" he repeats himself. If they think he's gonna call her back and be friends with her and stuff, they're crazy. Kendall does believe in 'forgive and forget' but Lucy is just so annoying he just doesn't like her. Her number wasn't even in his phone anymore, he just recognized it because it saw it a lot when they talked, you know a _long ass_ time ago. That's the only reason he knew it was Lucy, but other than that he deleted her number out of his phone a long time ago.

Kendall puts on some music to hopefully shut them up about this whole Lucy thing. The guys are always trying to get him to do something he doesn't want to do. Like that blind date. He _clearly_ said no, but they went ahead and did it anyway. That really pissed him off, but he's over it. And he bets they're probably gonna beg him to call Lucy back but he's not going to.

After a few more minutes of driving, they're all parked in the mall parking lot and headed inside.

"Where should we go first?" James questions.

"Vans." Kendall quickly replies, as he heads in the direction where Vans is. Even five years later, Kendall is still not over his little Vans obsession. But it's not like there's anything wrong with it. He's not _completely obsessed_ to the point where he buys something from there every single time he goes there. Just a few times.

"Of course." Logan mumbles.

They enter Vans, and they all just seperate and look around the store.

* * *

After being looking around in stores for a while, they're just walking around now.

"Hey, look there's Aliciana," James says, pointing to Aliciana, Daisy, and Troy with Marcus and Jo. They're just sitting down at a table talking while Aliciana is eating some ice cream. "Let's go say hi!"

Kendall sighs, following the guys over to the table. It's not that he minds going over there, he really wants to see his Princess. It just really kills him to see Daisy with another guy. Troy has his hand in hers and he's just looking at her, smiling and kissing her and just making her laugh and smile, and it's just not right. That should be him holding her hand, making her laugh, kissing her, and just being with her.

"Hey guys!" Logan exclaims, giving Daisy a hug and leaning down and giving Aliciana a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, baby girl!"

"Hi Uncle Logie!" she exclaims, she then sees Kendall and gets even happier, hopping out of her chair and running into his arms. "Daddy!"

"Hey, Princess!" Kendall grins, lifting his daughter into his arms and kissing her cheek. Carlos then grabs a napkin and hands it to Kendall, since she has ice cream all around her mouth. Kendall takes the napkin and starts wiping the ice cream off of her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm eating ice cream with mommy, Troy, Uncle Marcus and Jo!" she replies. She giggles as Kendall tickles her side before kissing her cheek again.

"Did you miss me?" he asks her. She nods. "How much?"

"_A lot_!" she exclaims, as Kendall just chuckles. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Princess," he smiles, kissing the top of her head.

Daisy can't help but smile as he sees Kendall and Aliciana. Before they had her, she always knew he'd make an amazing dad because of how he is with their younger fans, and he really is. She thinks they have the cutest little daddy/daughter relationship. The pictures he puts up on Instagram are so adorable.

"I have to go now, okay?" Kendall says, kissing her cheek before putting her down.

"Why?" she questions sadly. "I don't want you to leave daddy!"

Daisy's heart breaks a little bit as she sees how sad her daughter is because she misses her daddy and wants to spend more time with him then just seeing him only on weekends. Daisy can see how happy Aliciana would be to have a family instead of a broken one, and to see her mommy and daddy _everyday_ happy together. She's just scared that her and Kendall won't work out and Aliciana will wonder what happened or whats going on.

"Sorry baby, I have to go," he sighs, kneeling down in front of her. "You have to stay with mommy, I'll go pick you up on Friday though, okay?"

"Okay," she sighs, as Kendall kisses her cheek once more.

"I love you." he tells her.

"I love you too."

"Kendall, dude there's Lucy!" Carlos says, watching as Lucy walks up to them. This is really weird. The day she calls Kendall and he doesn't pick up, she just happens to be at the mall the same time and the same place as them? Carlos has a feeling that wasn't a coincidence and that Lucy somehow found out where they were going. "How did she know we were here?"

"Oh, I told her!" James simply says.

"Why the fu-" Kendall starts, but then realizes his daughter is right in front of him and Kendall doesn't cuss in front of her, and he makes sure the guys don't either because he doesn't want her to grow up having a potty mouth. "Why would you do that, dude!?"

"She said if I didn't tell her she'd do bad things to me!" James replies.

"Um, is there something going on?" Jo asks awkwardly.

"Lucy has been trying to get ahold of Kendall and he doesn't want to talk to her or see her but this dumb ass just thought he'd let her know where we are after Kendall clearly said he wants nothing to do with her." Logan says, referring to James as 'dumbass'.

"Hi guys!" Lucy exclaims, as she finally approaches them. She then sees Kendall, and heads over to him, giving him a hug which Kendall doesn't return. "Hey, Kendall."

"What do you want?" he questions. He seriously can't believe James would do this. Kendall's so mad right now, but he doesn't wanna seem like it in front of Aliciana, so he's trying to keep calm for her sake.

"I think you should leave," Daisy finally speaks up. After all these years, Daisy still does not like her at all. Plus, she can see her presence is really bothering Kendall, and Daisy knows from experience that when Kendall gets mad, he really gets _mad_. And even though she's with Troy, she still loves Kendall so she's not gonna deny that it kind of bothers her a bit to see Lucy try to talk to him. And now she's starting to realize how Kendall must feel to have to see her with another guy.

"Nah, I think I'll stay," Lucy replies. "What Kendall does isn't your concern anymore so just stay out of it."

"Whether it's my concern or not he obviously doesn't want you around him so leave," Daisy repeats herself. She's trying not to sound too loud or mad for the sake of Aliciana, but this girl is really pushing her buttons right now.

"Hey sweetie, why don't we go look in the toy store!" Marcus says, taking Aliciana into his arms. He knows this probably won't be pretty because Daisy does have a temper. So he'll just take Aliciana to Toys R Us so she won't have to witness what's about to happen.

"I don't think Kendall minds me being here," Lucy says. She doesn't understand why Kendall doesn't want to be with her. He's single, she's single, so what's the problem!? "Do you mind, babe?"

"I'm not your babe, and yes I do mind." Kendall tells her. "I don't want you around me you're annoying as fuck and I just don't like you."

"Do you not understand that he doesn't want you around?" Daisy says again, standing up this time. Troy gets up as well, grabbing his girlfriends arm and pulling her back. "Troy, let me go."

"No, C'mon let's go." he says, pulling her away as Jo just shrugs and follows behind them.

"James, when we get home, you're fucking dead." Kendall mutters, walking away.

"Ya shouldn't of told her," Carlos says in a sing-song voice. "Lucy, just leave."

"Fine, but tell Kendall to call me." she tells the guys, before waving and walking away.

"I didn't know he'd get this mad!" James says, following the guys outside to the parking lot. "Plus, who knows what Lucy's crazy ass is capable of doing!"

"How did you not know he'd get this mad when he clearly said he doesn't want to talk to her!?" Logan asks. "James, you know you can be very stupid sometimes."

"As long as I'm hot, which I am, I don't really care." he shrugs.

* * *

**What do you guys think will happen next!? D: :D **

**RandomFact: If you know me then you know I am OBSESSED with animal print. If you don't know me, guess what? I'M OBSESSED WITH ANIMAL PRIIIINT! :D**

**REVIEW! :D**


	9. Always Here For You

**dudeamanda: Hehe(; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: (; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Haha, James is funnnaay. Animal print..omg I LOVE IT! Haha. Anime is kind confusing and scary for me..haha idk why! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: My bump is alll gooone! But I have a bump on my finger now and it hurts. Lmfao idek where I'm getting all these injuries from! haha. And it snowed here toooooooo! It snowed like a week ago but it went away, then it snowed again alot on Saturday and it was snowing all day and its snowing today too! :D Haha I forgot all about Lucy until I re-read Save You Tonight and I was like hm..she should be back in the story! lmfao. thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**henderson1993: Thank you so much! :D**

* * *

"Why the fuck would you tell Lucy where we were!?" Kendall asks James, as they enter their house. Seriously, it feels like James always finds a way to piss him off. He just can be so dumb sometimes. Kendall is beyond pissed that James told Lucy where they were, knowing Kendall doesn't like her at all. "Did you give her my new number too!? You probably did because you would be the only one too!"

"Yeah, I kinda did..sorry." James replies. He doesn't get why Kendall is so mad for? He gets that Lucy can be a bitch sometimes, but both Kendall and Lucy are single..so what's the problem? James didn't think he'd get so mad over this. "I didn't think you'd get this upset dude!"

"You didn't think I'd get this upset? Well then you're an idiot!" Kendall snaps. "You know I do not like her at all, so how the fuck do you expect me not to get upset when you're over there giving her my number and telling her where we are?"

"Kendall, calm down, just change your number again, it'll be all good." Logan says, trying to calm Kendall down. The thing about Kendall is he has anger issues. He gets angry really easily and when he does, he gets _angry_. Luckily he can manage to calm it down when Aliciana is here, but when she isn't here he goes off.

"It's not even about that, I'm just so fucking irritated right now," he mutters angrily, heading upstairs. He enters his room, slamming the door shut and sitting on his bed, sighing and running his fingers through his hair. At times like this, Aliciana is the only one can calm him down. And Daisy, when they were together. She'd always massage him or just find a way to make him feel better. He just wishes he had her back so bad.

Like he said, he's not giving up on getting her back. He know she has a boyfriend right now, but he _is_ gonna get her back. When you're really, deeply in love with someone, you never give up on them. And he isn't gonna give up on her. He doesn't care what it takes and he doesn't care how long it takes, or what it takes. He just wishes he had her back right now. Its times like this when he needs her the most.

* * *

Daisy lays on her bed, just thinking. Aliciana is downstairs with Audrey and Cory making cookies, and Troy just left for boxing, so she's just upstairs in her room alone. She's still upset about what happened at the mall earlier, and she isn't gonna lie she's kind of worried about Kendall. She seen how mad he got and when he gets mad like that she's the only one who can calm him down, and she feels horrible that she's not there with him to do that. But she's still debating whether to give him another chance or not. She just doesn't wanna risk it. If they try again, they might not work out.

But even though her and Kendall aren't together, they still are friends so should she be there for him? She feels like she should. She knows how angry he can get and she doesn't want him to be upset or angry. She feels like she should call him up, or meet him somewhere to calm him down. After all, he is the only guy she really fell inlove with, and he's also the father of her daughter so of course she cares for him still. She always will.

She grabs her phone, and she's deciding whether she should call or text him? She thinks she'd rather call him instead. She goes to her dial pad, and dials his number since she knows it by heart.

_"Hello?"_

She could tell by the tone in his voice that he really is upset. Hopefully she can make him feel better.

"Hey dude," she says. "Are you alright?"

_"No, I'm so irritated. And the only two people who can make me feel better aren't even here." _

"I'm right here," she tells him. "Do you wanna meet up some where? I just wanna make sure you're okay."

_"Sure...Where at?" _

"Um, how about that diner we always use to go to?"

_"Alright, I'll meet you there..bye." _

"Bye."

She ends the call, and puts her phone into the pocket of her hoodie, before getting up and heading out of her room and downstairs.

"Hey guys," she says as she enters the kitchen.

"Mommy, I made you a cookie!" Aliciana exclaims, as she happily runs up to Daisy handing her a cookie. "I made one for daddy too but I'm gonna give it to him when he picks me up!"

"Thank you, baby." Daisy smiles, taking the cookie from her daughter and kissing her cheek. Aliciana runs back over to Cory who lifts her up into his arms, sitting her on the counter so she can make more shapes out of the dough. "Hey guys, can I leave Aliciana here with you guys for a while?"

"Sure, where are you going?" Audrey asks. Audrey and Daisy are seriously like sisters so whenever Daisy needs a babysitter she's happy to help. Aliciana even calls her 'Aunt Audrey' and whenever people ask Audrey what Aliciana is to her she says she's her niece, because she is. She's like a second mommy to Aliciana.

"Kendall's really upset and we're gonna meet up somewhere, I just wanna make sure he's okay." Daisy replies, grabbing her car keys.

"Just get back together with him!" Cory says. "It's obvious you're still inlove with him!"

"It's not that easy ya know," Daisy tells him, approaching Aliciana with a kiss on the cheek. "Mommy's gonna be right back okay? You're gonna stay here with Aunt Audrey and Uncle Cory for a while."

"Okay mommy!" Aliciana replies, as she continues making more shapes with Cory out of the dough. "Alright so I'll be back in a bit guys, bye."

"Bye!" Audrey says, as Daisy walks out of the kitchen. "She's so still in love with him. But I mean, I kind of do understand what's stopping her from taking him back."

"What _is_ stopping her from taking him back?" Cory asks. "She never told me."

"Because like, what if she breaks up with Troy to take Kendall back, and her and Kendall don't work out again? She's gonna lose someone good like Troy that actually really does care about her _and_ Aliciana, and she most likely won't find someone like that again."

"Well, that's understandable." Cory agrees.

"I can tell Daisy really still loves him a lot, but who knows what'll happen."

* * *

Daisy enters the diner to see that Kendall's already in there waiting for her. He's just sitting there on his phone, and he really does look upset. She approaches the table, and she can see Kendall's eyes light up as he sees her. He gets up, and gives Daisy a big hug, which she returns. She isn't gonna lie, she misses being in his arms.

"Hey," she says, as they both sit down across from each other.

"Hey," Kendall replies, as they grab their menu's and start looking through it silently. He feels like this is how it should be. Him, and Daisy, _together_. Not just here as friends, but as boyfriend and girlfriend. He just hates that there's a dude in the way. If it wasn't for Troy they'd probably be back together right now.

After a few minutes, the waitress walks up, ready to take their order.

"Can I take your order?" she asks politely, taking her notepad and pen out of her apron.

"I'll take a grilled cheese sandwhich with a side of fries and a Pepsi." Daisy says, handing her the menu. "What are you getting, Kendall?"

"I'm not hungry, I'll just take some water." he replies, handing the waitress his menu as well.

Daisy sighs. "Get him the same order as me please."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks and food!"

"Thanks." Daisy says as she walks away. When Kendall's mad and in one of his moods, he doesn't like to eat, but Daisy will make him eat. She'll force him if she has to. Hell, she'll shove the food down his throat if she has to.

"Why'd you order me something when I said I'm not hungry?" he asks.

"Because you need to eat," she replies. "Are you still upset?"

"This whole day just as been irritating for me," he sighs. "James' dumb ass gave Lucy my new number then she tried calling me but I was in the shower, then James told her where we were going that's why she showed up there. And then James has just been acting dumb saying 'I didn't think you'd get this upset'. Like what the fuck do you expect me? To be happy to give the bitch that I can not stand my number?"

"Just calm down," Daisy tells him. "Atleast he didn't give her your guys' address."

"I wouldn't be shocked if he did." he mutters. "I just wish things in my life would go right for once. Have the girl I love, love me back, and be together with our daughter, as a family, with _no one_ in the way."

"I do love you," she tells him. "You just don't understand, it's not that easy."

"What's hard about it?" he asks.

"You already know."

"And I already told you that we are gonna work and at that we're gonna be fine," he says. "You don't give up on the person you love...that's why I haven't gave up on you, and I'm not going to give up on you."

Daisy just stays quiet.

Even though she still hasn't gave in on taking him back, knowing she still loves him, knowing she does care, and just seeing her face really made him feel better.

* * *

**What do you guys wanna see happen next? I've been having major writers block. If you have any ideas or suggestions leave'em ina review or PM me? (:**

**RandomFact: Am I the only one who could really care less about the Superbowl? (I typed this on Sunday but it's Monday now) I seriously do not understand football at all.**

**Review? :D**


	10. Torn

**I only got two reviews last chapter. What's up with that? :/**

**Thanks to you two who did review! (:**

* * *

"Are you still mad at me?" James asks, as Kendall enters the kitchen, which is where he is right now. It's been a couple days since Kendall got mad at James for giving Lucy hus number and telling them where they were, and Kendall has been sort of distance from him and the guys. Whenever they're over, he's always in his room. At the studio, he just sings when he has to and spends the rest of his time on his phone.

"What the hell do you think?" Kendall questions, grabbing his car keys since he's about to go pick up Aliciana. "She keeps fucking texting me because of you!"

"I'm sorry, dude!" James says. "I feel really bad about it and I hate how you've been ignoring me! You know how stupid I can be, I never think before I do shit! I'm sorry. I'll tell her you changed your number and I promise I'll never tell her where we're at ever again."

"You think she's gonna believe you?" Kendall asks. "She may be annoying as fuck but she isn't stupid."

James sighs. "I'll convince her to leave you alone..I'm sorry, okay? Please stop being mad at me."

"Fine." Kendall mutters, heading out of the kitchen. "I'm gonna go pick Aliciana up."

"Can I come?" he asks.

Kendall shrugs. "Sure."

James grabs his phone, and follows Kendall out.

The whole car ride is completely silent, but it isn't awkward. There's music playing, Kendall is focused on driving, and James is just doing random things on his phone so it wouldn't be awkward. He hate being in awkward situations, especially if his bestfriends are in it. His phone saves him from those situations.

When he pulls into Daisy's drive way, he sighs as he sees her boyfriends car there. He really does not like this Troy dude. He's the person in the way of getting his girl back! If it wasn't for him, Kendall wouldn't even have to be here to pick his daughter up. Him, Daisy, and Aliciana would all be together as a family, but they're not, cause of Troy.

"Are you gonna go in there and get her?" James asks his friend. James knows Kendall doesn't like Daisy's boyfriend, and he sees his car here so why would he go in there? It'll be awkward, plus he doesn't want Kendall to start problems. If he goes in there, he most likely won't because Aliciana would be there, but with Kendall's temper, who knows?

"Hell no," Kendall says, grabbing his phone to text Daisy to bring Aliciana out. Why would he go in there? Just to see the love of his with another? Just thinking about them together hurts him, _seeing_ them together is even worse. It kills him a little on the inside to see the girl he loves with another guy. Plus, he might say something and he doesn't wanna risk causing problems and drama, so it'd just be best if Daisy brung Aliciana out.

After just a few moments, the front door opens and Daisy walks out with Aliciana, hand in hand. Daisy looks a little upset, but Aliciana is being her little hyper and happy self as usual. If you ask Kendall, Daisy doesn't seem too happy in her relationship with Troy. There's been times when Daisy's been crying when he picks Aliciana up from her, and Kendall knows it's because of Troy. Sure, when Kendall and Daisy were together he has made her cry a few times before, but not as much as Troy does. Why can't she just realize Kendall's the one for her? He'll treat her right and not make her cry like he does.

Kendall gets out of the car, approaching them. Aliciana immedietely looks happy to see her daddy. She lets go of Daisy's hand, running to Kendall, who kneels down and picks Aliciana up, giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Princess!" he exclaims, giving his beautiful little girl a big hug.

"Hi daddy!" she says happily. Aliciana is such a daddy's girl. The excitement she gets when she sees him is adorable. She also gets jealous when he's with younger fans, but Kendall always reminds her that she's his only little Princess. No one can ever take her place, _ever_. You know, unless he has another daughter, then of course she'll be his other little Princess. But for right now, it's Aliciana and Aliciana _only_.

"Ready to go?" he asks, putting her down.

She nods, running to her mommy and giving her a big hug. "Bye mommy! Love you!"

"Bye baby," Daisy smiles, leaning down and giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek, watching as she runs back to Kendall. "I love you too!"

"Bye," Kendall says softly, taking Aliciana's hand into his and leading her to the car.

"Bye." she replies, turning around and walking back into hers and Audrey's shared house.

After getting Aliciana all buckled in in the back seat, Kendall gets back into the drivers seat and drives off.

* * *

Daisy sighs, plopping down onto the couch and getting all warm under her cheetah print soft blanket. Kendall just came to pick Aliciana up, so now it's all quiet. Which is kind of annoying, she'd rather have her daughter here, she makes everything fun. Anyway, Audrey is out with Cory, and Troy is taking a shower, which he should be out soon. He got in a while ago.

She's not gonna lie, she's been thinking about Kendall a lot lately. She tries not to, but it seems like every little thing reminds him of her. Either it's something he likes, a song he likes, or a place they use to go to a lot when they were together, just anything. The other day she was listening to Pandora, and their song (Dreaming Of You), came on. It made her think back at the night of Homecoming. That was the night they made it _their_ song. She remembers that night like if it was just yesterday, it was a really fun night.

"Hey babe," Troy says, as he enters the living room. Daisy looks up, liking the view in front of her. He's shirtless, and has sweats on. Daisy really likes Troy, she loves him. She's not _in_ love with him like she is with Kendall, though. Troy can really be an asshole sometimes, but other than that he's amazing to both her and Aliciana, which is another reason why she doesn't want to let him go.

"Hey," Daisy replies, setting her phone down. "You're looking cuteeee."

"Don't I always?" he grins, leaning down, hovering over her and kissing her before sitting next to her. "So, I have boxing at six. We should go out and do something before I have to go."

"Something like what?" she asks, sitting up a bit. She hates how he has boxing so damn much. She understands that it's what he loves to do and all, but it gets hard when he has it literally everyday. She can go days sometimes without seeing him because of her working schedule, his working schedule plus his boxing on top of that. Plus, he's an amazing boxer, why does he need so muc practice? She's been to a few matches of his before, and he knows how to whoop some ass.

He shrugs. "Whatever you wanna do, I'm down."

"Well, I've been really craving Ice Cream." she says. "Let's go to Baskin-Robbins."

"Let's go then." he says, as he slips on an 'Obey' tank top. Troy is never worried when Daisy has cravings, because she craves things _a lot_. That's just her. And plus, they're always protected so he really has nothing to worry about.

She gets up, and just puts on her Sperry's, since they're the closest shoes to her right now, she doesn't feel like going all the way upstairs. Plus, they're just going to get ice cream, she has no one to impress, so she's wearing sweats and her hair is in a messy bun, but she doesn't care.

Troy takes her hand into his, and they leave.

* * *

"Daddy can we get ice cream?" Aliciana asks, pointing to the Baskin-Robbins that they're about to pass.

"Sure," Kendall replies, pulling into the parking lot. Kendall only has her on weekends, so whenever he does have her he always tries to make her happy, which isn't hard at all because she's naturally happy. Kendall loves that about his little girl. Only when she's sick and not feeling well is when she isn't happy, but that isn't too often.

He parks the car, and gets out before helping his daughter get out as well. Then him, Aliciana, and James enter the ice cream shop.

"Are you getting anything?" James asks his friend.

Kendall shakes his head. "Nah."

"Then go sit down, I'll order for me and her." he replies, taking Aliciana hand into his.

Kendalls just nods a bit, heading to find a table. When he does, he sits down and just takes his phone out, going on Instagram. He goes to his pictures, and scrolls all the way down. He doesn't really look at his Instagram pictures, like the old ones, so he wants to look at those. He doesn't even remember what they are.

He comes across the pictures of him and Daisy, you know, when they were together. The last picture of them was a cute family picture. It was when Aliciana was about four months old. The little girl is laying in between Daisy and Kendall, and they're all just smiling, even Aliciana. She was a happy smiley baby. They all look so happy. How did they even argue so much? He doesn't even remember how half of them started, because it was all because of petty shit. Why did they let that tear them apart? It just kills him not to have his family.

He then comes across their Homecoming picture. Out of all their pictures (they have a lot), this is definitely his favorite one. She has an adorable little baby bump. Kendall's standing behind her, his arms around her and his hands set on her little belly, and they both look extremely happy. Kendall isn't one to like his own pictures, but he doesn't even care, he double taps it, liking it.

Kendall notices Aliciana and James heading his way, so he gets off of Instagram, and just sets his phone on the table. He hopes he doesn't look too sad. Even though he's like dying inside, he always makes sure he puts on a happy face for his Princess.

When they walk up, James pulls out a chair and lifts Aliciana onto it, then sits next to her. James looks at Kendall, and can quickly tell he looks sad. He was probably looking through old pictures of him and Daisy. He must really love her. He's like torn. James really hopes he and Daisy will get back together, because he hates seeing his best friend like this. When they were together, he was so happy, and so was Daisy. She doesn't look too happy now, so why not just take him back?

"Are you okay, man?" James asks.

Kendall just nods. "I'm fine."

Good thing Aliciana is too busy and focused on eating her ice cream to notice her daddy looking sad. Kendall hates when Aliciana sees him like this. She usually doesn't, though. She always makes him happy. But sometimes he just can't help but doze off and just think.

All of a sudden he hears a familiar laugh. He looks up, and he dies a little inside as he sees the sight infront of him. It's Daisy, and Troy. They're in line, and he has his arms around her, and they're just talking. Really? Kendall's been really sad and hurt about this whole thing lately, and seeing them together makes it even worse!

James notices Kendall, and he looks extrememly sad as he's looking past him. He turns around, frowning when he sees Daisy and Troy. Ugh, this is just what Kendall needs. James is thinking of ways to cheer his friend up but seeing this is probably hurting him even more.

James has never been in Kendall's position. He's never loved a girl so much that you would do anything to be with her, and can't have her. So James isn't really sure how Kendall's feeling, but it must really suck. You know, to be deeply inlove with someone, and not being able to be with them. And on top of that, seeing them with someone else.

"Dude.." James starts, noticing Kendall looks _really_ sad and hurt. He wishes there was something he could do! But he doesn't know what there is to do? They've tried setting him up on a blind date, and Kendall was pissed. The only thing that'll make him happy, is having Daisy back. But James isn't sure how to get her to go back with him! He's never really been good at ideas, but maybe him along with Carlos and Logan can come up with something. He hates seeing his bestfriend like this. When Kendall, Logan, or Carlos are hurt and sad, it makes him hurt and sad too.

"I'm gonna go wait in the car." Kendall says softly, grabbing his phone off the table and getting up.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Aliciana questions, frowning.

"I'm gonna go wait in the car okay Princess?" Kendall says, putting a smile on for his little girl. She just nods, and continues to eat her ice cream. Kendall quickly kisses the top of her head before heading out.

James just sighs, watching his niece eat her ice cream.

He's gonna do something, he's not sure what though yet.

* * *

**Am I losing all my readers? I'm sorry if updates are too long, but like I said before I started this, this isn't my main focus right now. I said I'd update every once in a while until I finish 'Invisible', then this will be my main focus. I'm still working on Invisible, but it's almost over, then this will be my main focus, I promise just please don't leave this story D:**

**RandomFact: PLeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease go check out my new story called 'Music Sounds Better With You', it isn't a main focus story either. It'll just be updated on weekends! It'll mean ALOT if ya go review! :D I'll love you foreverrrsss.**

**Review! :D**


	11. Planning

**Mystery Girl 911: I've never heard that song, Lol. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: You thoought! Hahah Just kittttten! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**btrfanfiction1516: Thank ya for reviewing! :D**

**dudeamanda: Hehe (; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: You weren't :/ Lmfao, thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"I'll be back in a little bit," Kendall tells James, kissing the top of Aliciana's head, whose too into the TV watching Spongebob to even pay attention. Anyway, today Kendall and Daisy are gonna meet up and plan Aliciana's birthday, which is coming up soon. Their little girl is gonna be six already.

Even though they aren't together, they don't want to make two seperate parties. For what? When they can just celebrate it all together. It's not like Daisy and Kendall are on bad terms, so they don't have to worry about starting to argue. Plus, even if they were they definitely wouldn't ruin their daughters birthday. So they're making her a party.

"Alright," James replies, sitting on the couch next to Aliciana as Kendall heads out.

James has been trying to brainstorm and think of a plan to get Daisy and Kendall back together, but so far he's got nothing. He's never been good at coming up with plans, and when he does, the guys usually say it's a stupid plan. He hasn't talked to Carlos or Logan about it, and they're coming over in a bit to see Aliciana. Since Kendall isn't home, maybe they can talk about it and brainstorm together.

"I'm hungry Uncle Jay." Aliciana tells James, looking up at him. James loves how she calls him 'Uncle Jay'. When she was younger, out of no where she just started calling him that and that's his nickname from her. He never liked people calling him that, only Aliciana can. There is sometimes when she calls him 'James', but hardly ever.

"What do you want, baby?" he asks, pressing pause on the TV, then taking her little hand and walking into the kitchen. James has never been good with kids, but he definitely doesn't mind watching his niece. If he ever tried babysitting another little kid, he probably wouldn't be able to take it. She isn't a bad kid, just a little hyper sometimes. James is use to her hyperness, though.

"Can we make brownies?" she asks, pointing to a box of brownie mix sitting on the counter. She loves baking. Kendall is always baking cookies and cupcakes and lots of sweets with her. James is almost positive Daisy does too.

"Sure, let's wash our hands." James says, lifting her up into his arms, and helping her wash her hands in the sink, before washing his own. He then sits her on the counter, and grabs the box of brownie mix, reading the back of it for instructions, trying to figure it out. He gets confused easily, and he's never been good at baking.

"How the hell do you make this?" he mutters softly. He opens the cabinet, and pulls out a big bowl to make the batter in. Hopefully he doesn't end up burning the house down. That wouldn't be good and Kendall probably wouldn't be too happy. The ingredients is two eggs, 1/4 cup of water, and some vegetable oil. "Stay here, do not move or you'll fall...I'm gonna go get the stuff we need to put in, okay?"

"Okay!" she exclaims, watching as James heads to the fridge to get the eggs. After getting the measuring cup and the vegetable oil as well, he heads back to the counter where Aliciana, and the big bowl is. He puts the stuff down, then takes the bag of mix out of the box, and opens it. "Here, put it in the bowl."

Aliciana takes the bag of mix into her little hands, James helping her so she won't drop it, and pouring it into the bowl.

"I'll put the eggs in, okay? Because you might drop it." James tells her, and she just nods. He cracks the first egg, pouring it in before doing the same to the second one. "Okay..1/4 cup of water...how much is 1/4?"

"I don't know!" Aliciana shrugs. "Maybe it's one cup of water..then four more!"

"I don't think so." James chuckles. He grabs the measuring cup, not even bothering to read it. He just shrugs, filling the whole cup with water. He's not really sure how much 1/4th is, but oh well! He'll just fill the whole thing with water. After the whole cup is filled, he pours it into the bowl. "How much vegetable oil?"

Once again, Aliciana shrugs.

James sighs. He never knew baking could be so hard. He just pours in a little bit of vegetable oil into the cup, just to be safe.

"Here, pour this in." he tells his niece, who takes the cup and pours the oil into the bowl. "Okay, now we mix it!"

After mixing it with the electric mixer, he notices the batter is way too watery. Maybe it's because he poured too much? Probably. But hopefully they still come out good. If they don't, he'll just go out and buy her some. Like he said, he's never been good at instructions, or baking.

"It looks like brown water." Aliciana says, looking at the batter."

"I know, they'll still come out good though...hopefully." he says, pouring the batter into the brownie pan, then putting it in the oven. He then lifts Aliciana into his arms, and heads back to the living room. "Uncle Carlos and Uncle Logie are gonna come in a bit."

"Yaay!" she exclaims.

* * *

"So, what's gonna be her theme thing?" Kendall questions. Him and Daisy are sitting at a resturaunt ready to plan their daughters party. He really wishes they were together, as a couple. If they were, they wouldn't have to be at this stupid resturaunt! They would be in their own home! But right now he's gonna put that aside and focus on his daughters party.

"Animal print?" she questions.

"Hell no!" he replies. "That was the theme last year, plus you only want animal print because you like it."

"Last year we had zebra print, we can do cheetah print this year." she replies. "Aliciana loves it too! Every time we go to the store and she sees something animal print she wants it."

"She doesn't do that with me." Kendall tells her. "But whatever, if she really loves cheetah print I guess we can do that."

"Alright," Daisy smiles a bit. "So, if you want I'll be in charge of the Cake and Decorations, and since you're such a good cook you can be in charge of the cooking like we did last year?"

Kendall nods. "Sounds great...So, I talked to Gustavo about having it at Rocque Records, and he agreed to let us have it there..so that's where it'll be...Is your boyfriend gonna be there?"

"No, he has a boxing match that day." she replies, kind of awkwardly. She hates when Kendall brings him up. It's so awkward talking to your ex-boyfriend about your current boyfriend. She's still been thinking about whether getting back with Kendall or not, but she's just not sure. She doesn't know if she wants to take that risk. She's always been bad at taking risks. "Is Lucy gonna be there?"

"Hell no," Kendall says. "Why would she?"

Daisy shrugs. "I don't know..she's a sneaky little bitch. Remember when she sneaked into our babyshower?"

"Yeah," Kendall nods, sighing. The good days, when they were happily together. He really misses those days. Falling asleep with her in his arms, waking up to her beautiful face, and just being with her. Why can't it just be like that again? That's all he wants, it's all he asks for. Having his girl, and most importantly having his family back together. "I remember that, but I'll make sure she doesn't get in..I'm not even gonna tell her about it and I'm gonna make sure James' loud mouth doesn't tell her either."

"So, I know this is completely off topic, but a lot of Rushers have been tweeting me about you.." she starts. Seriously, almost _every_ mention on Twitter has to do with Kendall. They're all saying they want her and Kendall back together, and that Daisy belongs with Kendall instead of Troy. Which is another reason why she's been thinking really hard about this. When her and Kendall were together, they broke up a couple times and got back together. What makes it any different this time? She doesn't wanna be that 'off and on' couple anymore.

"Saying what?" he asks. In his mentions, he sees Daisy's name a lot, too. It seems like everyone wants them together. The guys, Aliciana, the Rushers, his mom, Katie, everyone! Even Izzy and Sonny want them back together. So why the hell aren't they? He gets where Daisy is coming from. But they aren't teenagers anymore! They've grown. They're not those immature little highschoolers anymore. If they're having problems, they're gonna sit down and talk that shit out.

"Me and you belong together.." she says softly.

"I agree with them." he replies. "Everyone wants us together."

"I know." she says. "Izzy, Sonny, Abigail, Megan, Audrey, Cory, even Jo and Marcus want us back together. It's not that they don't like Troy, they think he's cool...they just feel like I should be with you."

"Why not listen to them?" he asks.

She sighs. "Kendall, I already told you...it's not as easy as you think. Like I said, yeah I still love you, and I don't think that'll _ever_ change. You're my first love and the father to my daughter. But I also do have feelings for Troy. And like I said, when we were together back then we were one of those 'off and on' couples, and I don't wanna be that anymore! We're grown, and honestly, I'm ready to just settle down."

"Exactly, we're _grown_. Me and you both have grew up and changed in these past five years, don't you think? I think we have. Me and you are not the same people we were five years ago, Daisy. We're immature anymore! If we're having problems we're not gonna break up, argue, we're gonna talk that shit out! I'm just tired of being with you.."

"Just...give me more time to think things through." she sighs. "Now, let's get back to this party planning."

"Fine." he mutters.

* * *

"Is there something baking?" Logan questions, noticing it smells like there's brownies or cookies or something baking. James has never been a good cook, or baker, so Logan is shocked he didn't burn the house down.

"Oh shit, the brownies!" James exclaims, then quickly covering his mouth once he realizes he just cussed in front of Aliciana. Kendall would be mad if he were here. He hates when the guys cuss in front of her, and he doesn't cuss in front of her either. But sometimes James forgets and it just slips out, you know? "Aliciana, you did not just hear that, okay?"

"Hear what?" she asks confusingly.

"Good job!" he says, before running into the kitchen. He opens the oven, and puts an oven mit on before taking out the pan of brownies. He looks at them, and they don't seem to be burned? So he thinks it's all good, hopefully. He sets them on the counter so they can cool off, then heads to the oven to try to attempt to turn it off. "How the hell do you turn this off?"

He looks around at all the buttons, and he doesn't understand any of these stupid buttons, so he just starts pressing random buttons and all of a sudden the oven starts beeping.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE HOUSE, IT'S ABOUT TO EXPLODE SAVE YOURSELFS!" he yells.

Pretty soon he hears footsteps, then Logan entering the kitchen.

"What the hell are you yelling for!?" Logan questions. "The house is not about to explode! What are you trying to do?"

"Turn this thing off!" James replies. "But this stupid thing keeps beeping and I thought it was gonna explode!"

Logan rolls his eyes, turning off the oven, which also stops the beeping. "You turned the timer on, dumb ass."

"Oh, I knew that!" James exclaims, taking the oven mitt off and tossing it onto the counter, before following Logan to the living room.

"Okay so, we have to brainstorm!" James says, as they sit on the couch.

"About?" Carlos questions. He isn't gonna lie, he's kind of worried about what's about to come out of that boys mouth. He comes up with the most ridiculous ideas ever.

"Getting Kendall and Daisy back together!" he replies. "C'mon, I know I'm not the only one whose tired of seeing him so sad and miserable! We went to Baskin-Robbins the other day, and we saw Daisy and Troy...you guys should of seen the look on his face. It literally broke my heart to see him like that. We need to do something about it! It's obvious she still loves him, so why not get them back together?"

Carlos nods in agreement. "I agree with James."

"At Aliciana's party, I think we should just talk to Daisy." Logan tells his friend. "Let's let her know that she has a guy that really, truly loves her. Let her know how sad and miserable he is without her. We don't have to force her, just simply talk to her about it."

The guys just nod in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**There's a long one for ya. This story is now gonna be my main focus! Also, the sequel to A New Journey, it's called 'Without You' is also all posted, GO CHECK IT OUT! **

**RandomFact: You know what you guys should do? Check out zstories77, he's an AWESOME Boy Rusher/author. C'mon nowww, you can't resist a boy Rusher (: Please go check him out and review his story! :D**

**Review baaaybaays! Also, if ya have any ideas PM me? (: **


	12. The Big 6

**dudeamanda: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Haha, cause you're awesommme! :D & yesssir! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: I don't watch that show, haha, so I have no clue who you're talking about. Thanks for reviewing! :D **

**suckerforlovestory: Haha, thank you so much! :D**

**Only 4 reviews? Am I like losing all my readers? :/ **

**READ A/N:Also, I saw this little girl and I thought she was just SO cute! Imagine Aliciana looking like this, but with hazel eyes instead of brown :) the link is below, remember replace the 'DOT' with periods!**

** wwwDOTredbookmagDOTcom/cm/redbook/images/5q/Cute-OutfitDOTjpg**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, baby!" Daisy exclaims, giving her daughter a _huge_ hug and kiss on the cheek. Today is her sixth birthday, and it's also the day of her party. This is like perfect because her birthday fell right on a Saturday, which is great. Daisy just got home from picking up the cake and setting up all the decorations and stuff. She didn't do it alone, though. Abigail, Megan, Jo, Marcus, Cory, Sonny, and Izzy helped. Audrey made Aliciana breakfast and took her a shower while Daisy was gone, so this is Daisy's first time seeing her daughter today.

"Thank you, mommy!" Aliciana exclaims, throwing her arms around Daisy's shoulders. Aliciana has been really excited about her birthday. She's been talking about it nonstop this whole week, and it's finally here! Daisy thinks she likes her birthdays so much is because it's the only time she actually gets to see everyone _together_. And the gifts and cake of course. "Aunt Audrey already took me a shower so I'm clean!"

"Okay, let's go get you dressed!" Daisy smiles, putting her down and taking her daughters hand into hers, and heading upstairs to her bedroom to get her all changed. Daisy found the cutest little outfit for her to wear. It comes with a cheetah print tutu skirt, a cute white shirt, and a big cheetah print bow. Aliciana also has cheetah print flats with a black bow on it, so she's gonna be wearing those. The outfit fits the theme perfect, and it's adorable. "You're gonna look so cute..are you ready for your party?"

"Is daddy gonna be there?" Aliciana asks, as Daisy begins to help her get dressed.

Daisy nods. "Yeah, he'll be there. Everyone is gonna be there, okay?"

"Okay!" the little girl exclaims happily.

After Daisy is all finished changing her and doing her hair and putting the bow on and everything, it's time for her to get ready herself.

"Go downstairs and watch TV, mommy's gonna get ready, okay?" Daisy tells her daughter. Aliciana nods and happily skips out of her room. Daisy just smiles, watching her beautiful daughter leave the room. She then heads out herself, and goes into her own room.

She also went out and bought herself an outfit to wear. Even though she has a lot of cheetah print stuff she could wear, she wanted to wear something new and cute, so she bought a whole new outfit for herself and for Aliciana.

Her outfit is: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=72635447) **

After she's all changing and getting ready, she heads downstairs where Aliciana, Audrey, and Cory are.

"Is it time to go yet, mommy?" Aliciana asks. Aliciana is an impatient little girl. Whenever she's excited about something, she keeps asking if it's time to go. They still have a little bit of time until they go, so hopefully she doesn't get too impatient.

"Almost."

* * *

"I can't believe my Princess is six already," Kendall says, as he looks through Aliciana's baby pictures in his phone. He feels like his little girl he growing up way too fast. He remembers the day she was born like if it was just yesterday. It's been six fast years, though. Anyway, Aliciana was seriously the cutest little baby ever. She was so beautiful, she still is.

"She's growing up so fast," James adds. James really loves that little girl. He loves her like he'd love his own kid. He remembers that night he got a call from Kendall saying Daisy's in labor. They headed to San Diego that morning. The moment he first saw her he completely fell in love with her. James would kill for this little girl. And he definitely agrees that she's growing up really fast. "Someone has to have a baby. Like Abigail or Jennifer, we need another baby around!"

"Why not you?" Kendall asks. It really sucks to be the single one of the group, and they're circle of friends. At parties, he sees his friends with their girlfriends and then there Kendall is, surrounded by hoes trying to get at him when he's not interested at all.

"I'm definitely not ready, and I don't think Mari is either." James replies. "We both agreed we're fine with Aliciana right now! I wonder whose gonna be the next person to get pregnant?"

"I say Abigail." Kendall says. "Her and Logan are engaged, they're getting married in about a year, even though they're the most mature out of all of us, I still think she's gonna get pregnant next. I don't know why, but I just have a feeling."

James nods in agreement. "It's definitely not gonna be me, though."

"Where are the Carlos and Logan?" Kendall asks, looking at the time. They're suppose to all meet here and the guys are gonna help Kendall carry the food into the truck and stuff, since it's a lot because a lot of people are gonna be attending. The food is all done and they're just waiting for the guys to arrive so they can leave. "They should be here by now."

"You know how Carlos is, always running late and shit." James replies. Today, him and Carlos and Logan are gonna talk to Daisy, and they really hope they can change her mind. Her and Kendall really need to get back together. She may not see it now, but one day she's gonna realize they do belong together. They aren't gonna tell Kendall they're gonna talk to her, though. He's gonna start with the 'I can take care of this myself' shit.

They then hear a car pull into the driveway, and Kendall looks out the window, and it's Logan's car. Finally. He needs to get there with the food before the guests arrive. Plus, he's really eager and excited to see his beautiful daughter. He called her this morning to say happy birthday, but he wants to see her in person and give her a big hug and kiss. Daisy sent him a picture of her in her cute little outfit, and she looks as cute and beautiful as usual.

"Ready to go?" Logan asks, as him and Carlos walk through the door. "Sorry we're a bit late, Carlos over here took so long to eat."

"It's fine, let's get the food in the cars." Kendall says.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Princess!" Kendall exclaims, as Aliciana happily runs into his arms. Kendall lifts her up, giving her a big kiss on the cheek and hugging her tightly.

"Thank you daddy!" she smiles, as Kendall plants another kiss on her cheek. "Do you like my new outfit?"

"I love it, you look so beautiful." Kendall smiles, looking at his beautiful daughter. He can't believe how big she's getting now. He remembers when she said her first word, which was 'dada', he remembers her first steps, her first day of school, everything. She's growing so fast, and it makes Kendall kind of sad. He wants another baby, but who the hell is there to have another baby with? The only girl he wants is taken.

He puts her down, and turns around as he hears the sound of heels hitting the floor. He sees Daisy approaching him, looking as fine and beautiful as ever.

"You're this dressed up for a six year olds party?" he asks. He thinks she looks pretty hot, but when doesn't she? She always dresses up all nice and big for special occasions, but even in sweats and no make up she looks as beautiful as ever.

"I wanna look good for my daughters party, dude." she replies, as her and Kendall hug each other. She isn't gonna lie, when she hugs him, and looks into his eyes, she still feels like spark and connection. She feels the same thing with Troy too, but not as much. She feels like she's stuck in between both of them, and she just isn't sure what to do. "And _you're_ that dressed up for a six year olds party?"

"Dude, I wanna look good for my daughters party." Kendall mocks, causing Daisy to giggle a bit and playfully smack his chest, while Kendall just chuckles. He can see and feel that spark in between them. He knows Daisy feels it, too. He doesn't get why she's being so difficult. "So, hows it been going?"

"Good, I guess." Daisy replies.

"You guess?" he questions.

She nods. "Yeah, it's been fine, though."

Daisy has been noticing that Troy has been going to boxing way more then he usually does. He said he has to go to practice more for fights and stuff, but Troy is really good boxer. He shouldn't need all that practice, should he? There's been times where Daisy goes a couple days without seeing him because of boxing. It's been getting her kind of upset. And he couldn't make it today because of boxing. She's not gonna focus on that, though. Today is her daughters day, and she's gonna enjoy it with her little girl and put all that aside.

"Why do I have a feeling you're lying to me?" Kendall asks. He's known Daisy for a long ass time, he can always tell when there's something wrong, and when she's lying. He can tell there's something wrong, and that she's lying. He won't get to the bottom of it right now, he wants to enjoy this day and focus on Aliciana. He'll get to the bottom of it later, though.

"I'm not lying, don't worry." Daisy tells him.

Kendall just sighs, not believing a word coming out of her mouth, but he's just gonna shrug it off and put it aside for right now.

* * *

"Hey, bestfriiiiiiiend," Carlos says, walking up behind Daisy. Even after all these years, Carlos and Daisy are still close and still call each other 'best friend'. They're still always there for each other, too. No matter what.

"What's up?" Daisy asks.

"Me, Logan, and James wanna talk to you, in the band meeting room." Carlos tells her. The party is going on right now, and Kendall is busy playing around with Aliciana, so this is the perfect time to talk to Daisy. And they're gonna do it in the band meeting room, since there's no one in there, and it'll be quiet since there's music playing.

"Um, okay." Daisy says, following Carlos out of the ball room and into the band meeting room.

When they enter, Logan and James are already sitting in there. Once James notices them walking, he reaches into his jeans pocket and pulls out some glasses, putting them on.

"We're here to talk business!" he says seriously.

Logan just shakes his head. "You're so stupid."

Daisy just looks at them confusingly, as her and Carlos sit down.

"So, what's up guys?" she asks. She really isn't sure what to expect. These three are really unpredictable.

"Get back together with Kendall." James says.

"Shh!" Logan shushes. "Look, Daisy we just want to talk to you about Kendall. Ever since you two broke up, he's been so miserable and sad without you. He spends most of his time in his room, and the only times he usually looks happy is when Aliciana is with him, which is only on the weekends."

"It really breaks our hearts to see our best friend like that." James adds. "Just think about it, consider it."

"C'mon, it's _really_ obvious you still love him," Carlos says. "I see the way you look at him, and you still have that look you had back then when you guys were together. You guys are grown adults now, instead of arguing I know you're gonna calmly talk about it."

"Think about how much more happier Aliciana would be to see her mommy and daddy together," Logan adds. "She loves you both so much, and seeing you all together as a family would be so amazing to her. You guys both haven't stopped loving each other after five years, don't you think that says something?"

Daisy just nods a bit.

"We're not trying to pressure you or anything, so don't feel pressured, we just want you to think about it." Carlos says. "So, that's all we really wanted to talk to you about.."

"Alright," Daisy says. "I'll think hard about it."

* * *

**What'll happen next? I don't even know! D: Ideas? PM me that iiiish!**

**RandomFact: Go check out the A New Journey sequel if you haven't already!**

**Review! I feel like I'm losing readers & if that's the case I'm not gonna continue this..**


	13. Evil Plan

**dudeamanda: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: I'm getting reviews so I'm continuiinng, I don't know why i'm getting so much writers block on this story, though! :/ Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: That really did help, thank you sooso much! :D **

**Guest: What does 'asdfghjkl' mean? Lmfao, people use it a lot and I'm like whaaa? Haha. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Guest: (Not sure if you're the some person ^^) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Haha, James' good looks makes it all better :) & It's fine! Thanks for reviewing! :D **

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"James, dude hurry up!" Kendall calls out from the bottom of the stairs. Today, the guys are going out to a club to celebrate the making of their sixth album. It's a Friday, so he feels bad for going out because he has Aliciana, but the guys practically begged him to go out, even though he'd much rather stay in with this daughter. He's gonna make it up to her tomarrow, though. Tomarrow is gonna be their daddy/daughter day, just them two.

"He always takes way longer than me to get ready." Mari says. Seriously, she never knew it could take a guy so long to get ready, but then she met James. She doesn't understand why, or how it takes him so long, but it does. And her herself takes long to get ready, but it takes James way longer.

"He's ridiculous." Kendall sighs, before sitting on the couch next to Aliciana, pulling his little girl onto his lap. He really does not wanna leave her, but the guys are forcing him to go. So since they aren't sure what time they're coming back, Aliciana is staying the night with his mom. Eighteen year old Katie is gonna be watching her. Yes, Katie still lives with Mama Knight. She said she's looking to move out soon, though. "Princess, Aunt Katie is gonna be here any minute to pick you up, okay? Daddy has to take care of some band stuff, but first thing tomarrow morning I'm gonna pick you up, then we'll go wherever you want, okay?"

"Okay, daddy!" she exclaims, smiling as Kendall plans a kiss on her cheek.

Mari smiles as she looks at Kendall and her daughter. She seriously thinks Kendall is the most amazing daddy ever. She hopes that one day her and James could be amazing parents like Kendall and Daisy. She's ready for a baby, but James isn't, which sucks. Hopefully he doesn't end up deciding that he doesn't want kids, because she'd definitely love to become a mommy. She's always loved babies.

_Knock! Knock!_

"She's here," Kendall says, taking Aliciana off of his lap and sitting her on the couch beside him. He then gets up, and heads toward the door. "Mari, can you please help her put her sweater on?"

"Of course. Come here, sweetie," she smiles, as she takes the cheetah print hoodie from the couch beside her. Aliciana approaches Mari, and she helps the little girl put it on, zipping up the zipper after it's fully on. When it's all on, she kisses her forehead. "There you go!"

"Thanks Mari!" the little girl exclaims, happily skipping over to her daddy and aunt. "Hi Aunt Katie!"

"Hi, honey!" Katie smiles, kneeling down infront of her and giving her a huge hug before kissing her cheek. Katie absolutely loves her neice. She's just the most beautiful little girl ever. Katie spoils her a lot, loves her to death, and they're just really close. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup!"

"Bye Princess, I'm gonna miss you," Kendall says, picking his daughter up into his arms. They give each other a big hug, then Kendall gives her a big kiss on the cheek, and Aliciana does the same, she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you baby, be good."

"I love you too, daddy." she replies, as Kendall puts her down.

Katie takes her nieces little hand into hers, and begins to head toward the door.

"Take good care of her." Kendall says.

"Don't worry dude, I will." she replies, as she heads out.

Kendall shuts the door behind them.

"JAMES!" he yells.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" James replies, heading down the stairs, holding a mirror in front of his face, and combing his hair with his lucky comb. Yup, after five years James still has that thing, he still considers it his lucky comb, and he still carries it around everywhere with him.

"Finally!" Kendall mutters, grabbing his car keys. It's about 8PM, and James has been getting ready since about 6PM. That's way too long for a guy to get ready! Kendall wonders about James sometimes.

"Hey, where'd Aliciana go?" James frowns, noticing the little girl isn't in the living room. He hopes she didn't leave yet, he didn't get to say bye to her.

"She left already." Mari tells her boyfriend. She also sees how great James is with Aliciana, so she knows James is going to make an amazing father as well. They just got to wait until he's ready, which she doesn't know when that is. Hopefully it's not when they're like thirty or forty or something.

"Man, I didn't get to say bye!" he pouts, as him, Kendall, and Mari walk out of the door.

"Maybe if you wouldn't take so damn long to get ready, you would've seen her before she left." Kendall tells him.

"Perfection takes time."

* * *

Daisy enters the club with her girls, Audrey, Megan, and Abigail. Today is the night of the guys' album release party, so they thought they'd come and show support. Plus, the guys told them to come. They spot the guys in their own little private booth, and approach them.

Abigail takes no time in heading toward her Fiance, Logan. Daisy, Audrey, and Megan just give all the guys a quick hug before sitting down. Daisy ends up sitting next to Kendall, and Audrey is on the other side of Daisy. Cory, Marcus, Jo, and Anthony (Megans boyfriend) are all coming up here in a bit. Troy couldn't come because he had to be at boxing, again. Daisy is getting really sick and tired of all this boxing. So much training really isn't necessary.

It's been about a month since Aliciana's party, so she's been thinking a lot and hard about Kendall. She's thinking she should give him another chance. Why not? They both still love each other after five long years of being apart, isn't that a sign they should be together? Plus, because of all this boxing Troy is never around. Why be in a relationship with someone she hardly ever gets to see anymore?

She's not gonna break up with Troy and get back with Kendall, or say anything to Kendall just yet, though. Troy's birthday is in just a couple of days, and she just can't do that to him. Not on his birthday. Plus, she already bought his present. She got him a custom made boxing set, which comes with like the gloves and the boxing outfit and all that. So she's thinking about doing it next weekend.

"You're looking fiiine," Kendall tells her in her ear, since the music is loud.

"You're not looking so bad yourself." she replies, making Kendall grin a bit. She knew she still loves him, but she came to the realization that she's still _in love_ with him. Even if she stays with Troy, she's never gonna be able to love him like she loves Kendall. She's never gonna be in love with him like she loves Kendall. No one can compare to her first love.

"Well, thanks." he smirks a bit. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Boxing." she replies.

"Don't you think he boxes a little too much?" he asks. Seriously, why does he need so much training for? One of Kendall's friend is a boxer, and he doesn't need so much training. He at the same place Troy does. Everytime he sees Daisy or like talks to her, Troy is at boxing. Kendall's starting to feel like Troy is lying about something.

Daisy nods, sighing. "Yeah, it's whatever, though."

"Let's go get some drinks!" Audrey says, grabbing Daisy's arm and heading toward the bar.

Kendall just shakes his head a bit.

Somethings going on. He can feel it.

* * *

"I'm gonna go pee, okay? I'll be right back!" James says into his girlfriends ear. She just nods, and James gets up and heads toward the mens restroom. As he's walking down the little hallway that leads to the restoom, he feels someone grab his arm and pull him into the janitors closet. "What the hell!?"

"Hey James," Lucy grins, as James turns around, only to come face to face with her.

"What do you want?" he grumbles. James does not like Lucy. She always makes him do something, then Kendall ends up getting mad at him. And he hates when Kendall's mad at him. How did Lucy even know where the guys were at? She's like a stalker or something.

"I need you to do me a little favor." she says, smiling a bit.

"No!" James replies. "Everytime I do you a favor Kendall always ends up getting pissed at me for it!"

"Look, if you don't wanna see something happen to your little girlfriend, and if you don't wanna get your balls chopped off, I suggest you listen," Lucy says, smirking as James gets a bit scared. James is the easiest person to scare, which is why he's always her target. Lucy isn't crazy in the head, so of course she actually isn't gonna hurt anyone, but she just says it to get what she wants.

"What do you want me to do?" he sighs, giving Lucy a dirty look as a huge smile appears on her face. James doesn't hit women, but if he could, he'd slap that smile off her face.

"I want you to get Kendall drunk," she replies. "_Really_ drunk."

"That's all?" James questions. Lucy nods. "What for?"

"Just do it." she says.

"Fine."

* * *

**This one was a bit short, but there's a next part to it...(;**

**I was suppose to post this yesterday, but I was literally puking like allll day so I didn't feel good at all!**

**RandomFact: If you guys really know me, you'd know that my dream is to become an actress...but I'm starting to feel like I'm not going to be able to make it as an actress, and it sucks because there's really nothing else I wanna do :/**

**Review! :D**


	14. Chance Ruined

"Kendall, dude let's go to the bar!" James says, grabbing Kendall's arm and leading him to the bar. Lucy told him to get Kendall drunk, and James isn't sure why? But it's not that bad, it's not like Kendall's never been drunk before, so James really doesn't think Kendall would get mad at hime over this. Plus, it's not like he probably wasn't planning on getting drunk anyway? This is the making of their sixth album celebration!

"Okay, but I'm not drinking too much," Kendall tells his friend, as they walk over to the bar. He doesn't wanna be all hungover and not feeling well tomarrow, he wants to spend the day with his daughter and he's not gonna be able to enjoy it if he's hung over, therefore, he doesn't wanna drink too much.

"Oh c'mon, this is a celebration, we need to celebrate!" James exclaims. "Don't be lame."

"I'm not being lame, but I have a daughter that I'd like to spend time with tomarrow without being hung over!" Kendall replies. He hates when the guys always pressure him to do stuff he doesn't wanna do. And it's mostly James that always does! If he said he doesn't wanna get drunk, then he doesn't wanna get drunk! Damn, James just needs to leave him alone.

"You act like you can't do that on Sunday," James says. "You're not gonna really be able to enjoy it tomarrow anyway, you're gonna be all tired and shit. Tomarrow maybe we can rent movies and we'll just stay in with her and watch movies and stuff, then on Sunday you can have your daddy/daughter day."

Kendall just sighs a bit. James has a point there. This club is open all night, so who knows what time they're leaving? So Kendall probably will be super tired tomarrow. So if he saves their little daddy/daughter day for Sunday, then everything will be all good.

"See? I'm pretty fucking smart." James says, noticing it looks like Kendall's kind of giving in. James knew he would. He hasn't really gone out and gotten drunk in a long ass time. And James gets why, he gets that Kendall has a daughter he puts before anything and anyone, he gets that she's more important, but there's nothing wrong with just going out and having fun every once in a while.

"Not realllly.." Kendall mumbles.

"What was that?" James asks, since the music is loud he can't really hear.

"Oh, nothing." Kendall replies, as they approach the bar.

"Ten shots of Ciroc please!" James tells the bartender, watching as he begins filling ten shot cups with Ciroc. "We're gonna take all of these right now..five for me, five for you!"

"Five little shots isn't gonna do shit to me." Kendall says. It takes a lot for Kendall to get drunk, not five shots. It takes more like chugging shit then shots to get him drunk.

"We're gonna chug some Jack Daniels after this!" James replies, grinning as the ten shots are placed in front of them. "Ready?"

He sets five shots in front of Kendall, and leaves the other five in front of him. They start taking shot after shot until they finish all the shots.

"Two cups of Jack Daniels!"

* * *

"Dude, Kendall and James are _so_ drunk!" Carlos tells Jennifer, as he points over to James and Kendall who are taking shots of Vodka. Why the hell are they drinking so much? Even him and Logan aren't getting too drunk, they've just had a couple of drinks but Kendall and James have been taking shot after shot and chugging shit.

She shakes her head a bit. "They're gonna have a _major_ hang over tomarrow."

"Ugh, sucks for them." Carlos says. He absolutely _hates_ hang overs. He likes drinking, he just hates the next morning when he's all hung over, which is why he isn't drinking so much today. He hates throwing up and he hates headaches, he just hates not feeling good.

"We're gonna do what we did last time," Logan tells Carlos, as he and Abigail approach them. "When we leave, I'm gonna take Kendall's car, and you're gonna take mine, and we're gonna drive to their house and just stay there because they're stupid as fuck when they're drunk."

Carlos just nods in agreement.

When Kendall and James are drunk, they're really stupid and they do the dumbest shit if they don't have someone to watch them. It isn't often that they get drunk, so when they do Logan doesn't mind looking after his best friends. But when they do, they get really drunk and it gets crazy sometimes. So since Logan and Carlos don't really drink much, they always make sure they have an eye on their two bestfriends when they're intoxicated.

"Is he gonna pick up Aliciana after this?" Carlos asks. He really hopes not! It wouldn't be good if Aliciana saw her dad all drunk and stuff. But then again, if Kendall knew he was going to pick up his daughter after this, he wouldn't even drink at all in the first place. Kendall's really responsible when it comes to his daughter, so Carlos is guessing that he isn't.

"No," Logan shakes his head. "By the time we end up leaving she's probably gonna be sleeping by then, so she's staying the night with Katie."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

"Dude, let's go dance!" Audrey exclaims, grabbing Daisy's and Megan's arm and dragging them over to the dance floor. They've been at the club for a few hours now, but the DJ has been playing lame songs. He's finally getting into the good ones, though. So Audrey's ready to have fun with her girls.

"Is that Lucy?" Daisy questions, noticing a certain black-haired girl with red streaks standing near by. Why did Daisy have a feeling she was gonna show up here? She always somehow finds out where Kendall is, and shows up. She's like a stalker. Good thing she didn't show up at Aliciana's party, or else there would've been some problems.

"Look at her ass, she's eye-ing Kendall like crazy," Megan adds, noticing she's staring at Kendall, who probably hasn't even noticed that Lucy is here at the club. "You better go get your man!"

"Kendall hates her, he isn't stupid." Daisy replies. She doesn't want any problems tonight, so she isn't even gonna waste her breath and say anything to the bitch. But she better not come up to Daisy or Kendall running her mouth. She's been having a pretty good night and she doesn't want Lucy ruining it.

"Ignore her, pretend she isn't even there." Audrey tells Daisy.

Daisy does just as told, not even acknowleding that Lucy is there and just begins dancing and having fun with her girls.

All of a sudden, she feels some arms wrap around her from behind. She turns around, getting ready to throw some punches at whatever creep is hugging her, until she realizes it's Kendall, so she stops herself. She's had to deal with creeps before, and it's really annoying.

"Are you drunk?" she asks him, noticing he looks intoxicated.

"What? Not at all." he replies.

Daisy gives him a look. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." he grins, setting his hands on her waist and pulling her close.

Daisy pushes him away a little as he tries to kiss her. Even though she's gonna take Kendall back, she's still in a relationship with Troy and she definitely isn't one to cheat. She knows how it feels like to get cheated on and it's definitely not a good feeling.

"What's wrong?" he questions, planting a kiss on her neck, and she still keeps pulling away.

"Dude, I have a boyfriend.." she tells him.

"So? Fuck him." he says.

"Kendall, dude, come here!" James says, grabbing Kendall's arm and pulling him away from Daisy, taking him back to the bar.

"Lucy's giving you the dirtiest looks ever." Audrey smirks, noticing Lucy just saw that little thing that just went on with Kendall and Daisy.

"I don't give a fuck."

* * *

Lucy watches from a far as the guys and the girls are getting ready to leave the club, and this is when her plan comes into action. Kendall is _really_ drunk, and when he's drunk he doesn't know what he's doing.

She smirks, as she approaches Kendall. When she does, she grabs his arm and turns him around. She can tell he really is drunk because Kendall sees her face, and isn't getting mad or pulling away. If he wasn't drunk, he would've already pulled away by then.

Lucy takes no time in crashing her lips against his, and again, Kendall doesn't pull away.

"How about we finish this at my place?" Kendall mumbles against her lips.

Ha, her plan is working.

"Let's do it." she grins, as she pulls away, taking his hand into hers and leading him to the doors.

"Kendall, dude what are you doing!?" Carlos questions, as he sees Kendall and Lucy hand in hand, heading to Kendall's car. Whoa, what is going on? Kendall _hates_ her, what is he doing holding hands with her and taking her to his car? "You're drunk, are you sure you wanna do this!?"

"Look, I'm pretty sure I can make my own decisions!" Kendall snaps.

Carlos just sighs, rolling his eyes. He's drunk right now, he doesn't know what he's doing, and he's definitely gonna regret this tomarrow, but Carlos already knows Kendall isn't gonna listen so why bother to stop him?

"You're gonna regret this tomarrow.." Carlos tells him.

"I won't."

* * *

Daisy along with Audrey, Megan, and Abigail head outside of the club. Abigail is saying bye to Logan and the girls are just heading to Daisy's car. Her car is parked right next to Kendall's, so as they get closer and closer he sees Kendall holding hands with some girl, but Daisy isn't really sure who it is?

"Whose that girl with Kendall?" Megan questions.

"Dude, that's _Lucy_." Audrey says.

As they get closer, Daisy realizes that _is_ Lucy, and she's reallllly pissed off right now. Why the hell would Kendall leave the club with Lucy to go hook up or whatever the hell they're gonna do? Most likely hook up, though. Knowing that's the bitch they both hate?

And Daisy was really gonna give this dude a chance? Hell no! Fuck that!

"Ha, wow." Daisy smirks.

* * *

**Lucy doe -_-**

**RandomFact: I feel like shit.**

**Review! :D I only got THREE reviews last chapter! (Thanks to you three who did :D)**


	15. Regrets

**Monkey D Lyna: Hehe, do it. And ya know, what's a story without some drama? (; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Haha, she's the drama starter. Lmfao, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**jenizzeofdachain: Sowwwyyyy! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**dudeamanda: Hell ya he is. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: I'm in drama in school, but I can't find any acting classes or anything outside of school :/ I think I'm pretty good tho my only problem is the laughing, I laugh way too much, haha. Thanks I feel a little better, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**zstories77: She is a bitch. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Guest: Lol, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Guest/btrfanfiction1516: Haha, his beautiful head :) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Guest/Jay: Lmao, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Daaamnnn, I got chu silent reviewers to come out & review :) **

* * *

"Do you guys think he's gonna be mad?" James asks, as him, Carlos, and Logan all sit in the living room. It's the morning after they went out, and Kendall's still sleeping. He brung Lucy home last night, and the guys are guessing that they hooked up? But she already left earlier. So when Kendall wakes up, he's gonna have no clue what happened.

"What the hell do you think?" Logan questions. Of course he's gonna be mad! He hooked up with the girl that he can not stand. He shouldn't of gotten so drunk. When Kendall is drunk, he does a lot of stupid shit that he wouldn't do if he was sober, so why did he even drink so much? "He shouldn't of gotten so drunk."

"I feel like this is my fault for making him drink so much, he wasn't even planning on drinking at all." James says. And that's when he realizes, the reason why Lucy wanted James to get him drunk, if so she could take advantage of him. Everyone who knows Kendall knows that when he's drunk, he's down to do whatever.

"Then why did you make him drink so much?" Carlos asks.

"Because...I didn't wanna drink alone." James says cooly. He doesn't want the guys to find out he made him drink so much because Lucy told him to. He knows he shouldn't of done it and now he regrets doing it. Why should he have to listen to Lucy? And whenever he does, Kendall ends up getting mad at him for listening to her. And James is seriously done listening to her.

"Why do I have a feeling you're lying?" Logan asks. James drinks alone all the time! Why does he all of a sudden have a problem with it? He doesn't, because he's lying. Logan has known his bestfriends almost all his life, and he can tell straight up when they're lying. James is definitely lying right now.

"Lucy made me get James drunk!" he blurts out, quickly covering his mouth after he does so. Wow, he just told on himself. He hates how he's never been good at keeping secrets and keeping things to himself, he always ends up blurting stuff out.

"She _what_!?" Carlos asks. He's really getting tired of Lucy. Carlos isn't one to dislike or hate anyone, but he strongly dislikes her. Why is she so obsessed with Kendall? Seriously, it's an obesession. Kendall obviously does not like her and wants nothing to do with her, so why the hell is she keep trying to get him? She's never going to. After more than five years of rejecting her, she still doesn't understand.

"Look, I was on my way to the bathroom because I had to pee really bad, then as I was walking there she grabbed me and pulled me into the janitors closet! It really hurt my arm! She told me to get him drink and I asked her why, and she told me to just do it if I don't want anything to happen to my girlfriend and if I don't wanna get my balls chopped off! I figured this isn't too bad since Kendall's been drunk before, but I didn't expect her to do something like this!"

"James, what the hell did you expect!? You know that when Kendall's drunk he does a lot of stupid shit!" Logan tells his friend. He can't really put the whole blame on James, he knows Lucy can be kind of scary, and Lucy knows James is an easy target which is why she always choses him. Logan is mostly mad at Lucy for pulling something like this off. When will it ever get through her big, thick head that Kendall doesn't want her?

"I know, I know!" James replies. "I feel so stupid."

"You're not stupid, just don't listen to her ass anymore." Carlos tells his friend. "She isn't gonna do shit."

Before anyone else could say anything, they hear Kendall's bedroom door open, and footsteps walking downstairs.

"He's awake." James whispers.

"No shit." Carlos retorts.

When he enters the living room, it looks like he just got out of the shower. He smells fresh and clean instead of smelling like alchohol, and his hair looks kind of wet. He's in sweatpants and Vans, but he's shirtless. He doesn't say a word to the guys as he grabs a clean white v-neck from the basket of clean laundry that's sitting on the couch.

"So, what happened last night?" Kendall questions, slipping his shirt on and sitting on the couch. He woke up this morning with a huge head ache and not remembering anything. He took some Advil, so his headache is going away, but he still doesn't remember shit. He wasn't even planning on drinking so much last night, what the hell happened?

"You don't remember?" Logan asks. He's even kind of scared to tell Kendall what happened last night. Even though Logan knows Kendall isn't gonna be mad at him, he's still gonna me mad.

Kendall shakes his head. "I don't remember a thing."

Carlos sighs. "Are you sure you wanna know what you did?"

"I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't wanna know.." he replies. He really hope he didn't do something stupid. He has a tendency of doing that when he's drunk, so now he's wondering what the hell he did!?

"You know, you were _realllllly_ drunk." Carlos starts out. "Like, you were super duper really drunk.."

"I get it!"

"You kinda ended up bringing a girl back here..and hooking up with her." Logan says.

"Who?"

"Lucy!" James finally blurts out.

"WHAT!?" Kendall questions. The guys better be lying, he better not have! He didn't even know Lucy was at the club? "You guys are kidding me, right?"

Carlos shakes his head. "No, dude when you were leaving the club holding hands with her walking to your car I stopped you and asked if you if you're sure you wanna do this, and you said yeah!"

Kendall sighs, running his fingers through his hair. He's really, _really_ disappointed in himself. He definitely regrets it. See? This is why he hates getting so drunk, because he does stupid shit like this! But no, James had to insist that Kendall drank with him. He's never ever drinking so much again.

By the look on Kendall's face, James can tell he's _angry_. And he feels so bad for it. He shouldn't of made him drink so much, then he wouldn't of hooked up with the girl he can not stand at all. James feels like this is all his fault, he hates it.

Without saying a word, Kendall just gets up, grabbing his car keys and heading toward the door, walking out and slamming it behind him.

"Where do you think he's going?" Carlos asks his friends.

"Probably to pick Aliciana up."

* * *

"So how was the club last night?" Troy asks, sitting on the couch next to his girlfriend.

"It was..fine." she replies. She's still really upset that Kendall left the club with _Lu__cy_. Why the hell would he do that? Daisy was really considering taking him back, but no, fuck that. If he obviously wants to fuck around with Lucy, then she's gonna let him.

"What's wrong?" he questions. "Is there something bothering you?"

She obviously isn't gonna let her boyfriend know she's upset because her ex-boyfriend hooked up with another girl. But that isn't even the only thing bothering her either. Seeing Troy today is her first time seeing him in like a week. Seriously, all that boxing is ridiculous and it's getting her upset.

"Dude, this is my first time seeing you in a week." she says.

"Babe, I've been at training," Troy tells her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "I know it really sucks but my trainer is just trying to get me ready."

"You're a good boxer, I don't think all that training is necessary." she replies. "But whatever."

"Stop being so mad," he chuckles a bit, kissing her temple. "But I gotta go now, but I promise I'll come right back after training."

See what she means!? He just got here like two hours ago and he already has to leave for training. How does he expect her not to get mad when they barely even see each other?

"Okay." she replies.

"Smile babe," he tells her, grabbing her face and kissing her before getting up and heading toward the door. "I love you."

"Love you too." she replies, sighing and sitting back on the couch.

She sits there alone for a while just on her phone, until Audrey enters the living room, sitting on the couch beside her.

"What are you doing?" she asks, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on, looking through the channels. "Are you still mad that Kendall hooked up with that Lucy chick?"

Daisy nods. "I was really gonna take him back until he did that. I just don't understand _why_ he would do that? This is suppose to be the girl he 'hates' and 'can not stand', and he hooks up with her? I mean, I know we're not together but he knows I still love him so of course it's gonna bother me."

"Was he drunk?" she asks.

Daisy just shrugs. "I don't know and I honestly couldn't care less."

* * *

**I sort of had writers block, and I've been having it a lot lately for this story so seriously ideas would me AMAZING and a HUGE HELP! PM or tell me in a review if ya have any! :)**

**RandomFact: I loveloveloveloveeeee chinese food.**

**Review luvs :D**


	16. Lies

**dudeamanda: Damn right! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**btrfanfiction1516: Lol, when I saw your review I was actually on my way to get chinese food, and I still have some leftovers I'm bouda DIIIIIVE in on! Lmfao, me jelly (; haha & thanks so much love :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: Somebody call 911, shawty fire burnin' on the dance floor, whoaaa! Lmfao, I swear everytime I see your name I think of that song because of the 911, hahah. Thanks so much for the ideas & the review! :D**

**zstories77: Fasho. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: (; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: TEXXT MUAAAH as soon as you see this, or whenever you get the chance, I got an idea for the you and Carlos you know what (; Chinese food is fucking awesome! Thanks for reviewing monkey! :D LMFAO, sorry I just had to say that cause of your name, hahahahah your not a monkey :) Hahahah im so weak.**

**suckerforlovestory: You'll see (; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

_A couple months later.._

Lucy sits in her room, just thinking and thinking and thinking.

Ever since she and Kendall hooked up, they haven't talked at all. Of course Kendall isn't gonna try an contact her, he hates her, but Lucy hasn't tried contacting him. She's been busy thinking of ways to make him hers. When her and Kendall hookd up, sadly, they used protection. She isn't on birth control, but even though Kendall was drunk he somehow remembered to put a condom on, so she can't really tie him down with a baby.

Although she has kind of been having morning sickness, and cravings, and certain foods make her wanna puke, so she's been wondering if she's pregnant? But even if she was, it probably wouldn't be Kendalls. Like she said, they were protected, and Kendall isn't the only guy she's hooked up with. About a week after her and Kendall hooked up, she hooked up with Jett, _unprotected_. Lucy does not like him, they were just both feeling lonely, it was a silly little hook up.

Aha! She knows _exactly_ what to do. Well, before she can do anything she has to find out if she actually is pregnant. Anyway, if she is, she can just tell Kendall the baby is his. Because if she is, she sure as hell doesn't wanna deal with Jett for the rest of her life. Besides, isn't this how Daisy tied him down? With a baby? So why wouldn't she do this? It's only right.

She's been noticing her pregnancy symptoms for a while now, so she already bought some pregnancy tests...now all she has to do is take them, which she's about to do. She wishes she had someone to come be here with her while she takes them, but she lost almost all her friends. Not that she cares, she's perfectly fine without friends. She doesn't need friends, all she needs is Kendall.

Lucy gets off her bed, heading into the restroom that's in her bedroom. She grabs one of the pregnancy test box's, opening it and taking the stick out, setting it on the counter before taking out the other two. She bought three different brands, just to be sure.

After pissing on all three sticks, she sets them all on the counter next to each other, sitting on the counter and grabbing her phone, scrolling through Instagram while she waits for the results. She comes across a picture Kendall just uploaded. She follows him on Instagram, even though he doesn't follow her, she still follows him. He use to follow her, though, he unfollowed. Anyway, the picture is of James and Aliciana, they're sleeping on the couch and there's junk food all around them. It's captioned 'What happens when I leave my daughter with James..'.

Lucy isn't gonna lie, she thinks Aliciana is really adorable. And Kendall is an amazing father. If it comes out that she is pregnant, she hopes he'll be like that with her baby as he is with Aliciana. Of course she is going to feel a little bad seeing Kendall raise a baby that isn't really his, but if she ends up with him at the end it's definitely worth it.

She finally hears a small beeping noise, and she takes a deep breath, hopping off the counter and walking over to the tests. She looks at them, and all three of them are positive.

A small smile appears on her face, as she grabs her phone.

* * *

Kendall sighs, picking up the mess James and Aliciana made. This always happens when he leaves his daughter with James. They end up eating candy and junk food and leaving the mess! Even though James knows Kendall doesn't like when Alicina eats way too much junk food, James always tries to be the 'cool uncle'.

So here Kendall is, picking up their mess while James and his Princess are sleeping peacefully on the couch. Oh well, it's not like he isn't use to picking up his daughters and James' mess.

As he picks up all the cookies that are laid all over the floor, putting them in a garbage bag he all of a sudden hears his phone go off, signaling he has a call. Since he has his volume up, it's pretty loud so it wakes James up, but not Aliciana.

"Who is it?" James mumbles, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, fully awakening himself.

Kendall sighs, realizing it's Lucy's number, and he touches 'ignore'. "It was Lucy."

"Have you talked to her at all since that night you two hooked up?" James asks. Kendall never found out that James got him drunk on purpose because Lucy told him to, and he shall never find out. If he did, he'd be _so_ pissed at James. Not only just because he got him drunk, but for listening to Lucy too. But James has learned from his mistakes, he's done listening to her.

"No." Kendall shakes his head. He absolutely _hates_ thinking back to that night. It was definitely one of the biggest mistakes he has ever made. Kendall isn't one to really have regrets, but he sure does regret hooking up with her. The worst thing is, Daisy found out about it and she's all mad. Which is making Kendall trying to get her back even harder. But if she's mad, that means she cares, right? Well, atleast he knows she cares, and that's a good thing.

"Why do you think she's calling you?" James questions.

Kendall shrugs. "I don't know, and I don't really care."

"So like, you're not interested in her _at all_?" James asks. He understands why, because she is annoying. But then again, Kendall use to really like this girl! Even if it was more than five years ago, he still liked her, a lot. James just doesn't understand when, and how all of a sudden he stopped liking her? Well, he did when Daisy came a long, but when he started hating her?

"That's a stupid ass question." Kendall retorts. Did James really just ask him that? No, he's not interested in her, like at all. He doesn't like her, she's annoying, she's irritating, she's thirsy as fuck for him, and he just does not like her. And James know this, so why the hell is he asking him this stupid question? "Obviously not."

"Well, I mean, didn't you guys use to talk?"

"That was over five years ago." Kendall says flatly. James is still on that? That was over five years ago, and Kendall can barely even remember when him and Lucy use to talk, and he'd rather on remember anyway. He can't say he regrets it, because at the moment he actually did like her, just not anymore.

"I know, but why do you not like her like at all now?" He asks. He never really understood why, so he's been wondering that.

"She's just so annoying," Kendall replies. "She doesn't get the fact that I do not want to be with her. And when me and Daisy were together all she did was try to tear us apart. You know how fucking annoying it is to have someone constantly trying to fuck up your relationship?"

"No, I've never really had to deal with anything like that." James says. Now that he really thinks about it, that does sound annoying as fuck. He's never really had someone try to mess up his relationship, but he'd be pretty pissed if there was, so he understands where Kendall is coming from. And James does agree that Lucy needs to get it through her head that Kendall doesn't wanna be with her.

"It's so fucking irritating." Kendall mumbles.

"I bet."

* * *

Since Kendall didn't answer his phone, Lucy also tried calling James, but he didn't answer either. So she's left with no choice but to show up at his house, since she knows where he lives now. She's not really sure how Kendall's gonna react to this, but he isn't gonna lie, she's kind of scared. She knows for a fact he's gonna be _pissed_. Hopefully not at her? It takes two to make a baby! Even though this really isn't his baby, he doesn't need to know that.

She's sitting in her car right now, which is parked in front of Kendall's car. She's been sitting in her car for about five minutes, and she's just trying to bring herself to go out there, knock on that door, and tell Kendall the news. By the way, she knows they're home because both James' and Kendall's cars are parked in the driveway.

Lucy sighs, before getting out of her car. Getting more and more nervous as she gets closer and closer to the door.

When she arrives at the door, she takes a deep breath, before knocking on it, waiting for a response.

The door finally opens, and it's Kendall. She can see his mood change from happy to mad and confused as he sees her face, and that hurts. She doesn't get why he doesn't like her so much? And it hurts a lot because Lucy _loves_ him. Yes, she really does.

"What do you want?" he asks coldly. He steps out, and shuts the door behind him. Aliciana is awake and he definitely doesn't want her to come out and see Lucy. But seriously, what is she doing here? What is so important that she has to tell him that she has to show up at his house?

"I need to talk to you.." she starts. She really isn't sure how to tell him this, and she isn't gonna lie there is a small part of her feeling bad telling him this news knowing it isn't really his baby. But like she said, if this is what it takes for her and Kendall to be together, then this is what it takes.

"Look, I don't want to be with you, when the hell are you gonna understand that!?" Kendall questions, opening the door and beginning to go back inside. But Lucy is quick to grab his arm, stopping him and shutting the door again.

"Please, just listen," she pleads, as Kendall pulls his arm out of her grip. Kendall sighs, standing there and waiting for Lucy to begin talking. "Kendall, I'm pregnant...and the baby is..y-yours."

"W-what!?" Kendall almost yells. Did he seriously just hear those words come out of her mouth? He sure hopes not! She's pregnant? He doesn't even remember that night, so he doesn't remember if they were even protected or not. Like he said, when he's drunk he does stupid shit so they probably weren't.

Lucy nods, setting her hands on her stomach. "I took three tests today, they were all positive. I know it's yours because you're the only person I've hooked up with in a while."

"Lucy, you're fucking kidding me, right?" he questions. She really better be! Another kid? He doesn't mind another kid, he's been wanting another baby, but from _Lucy_? That's the problem. If he was having another baby with Daisy, then that definitely would not be a problem, but this isn't Daisy, this is fucking Lucy!

"No, I'm not." she replies. "Why would I joke about something like this?"

Kendall sighs, running his fingers through his short strands of hair.

"I-I'll leave if you want me to.." Lucy says.

Kendall nods. "I think you should leave."

"All I wanna know is if you're gonna be here for your child, so just give me a call when you make up your mind."

With that being said, Lucy walks away.

* * *

**I bet none of yall expected that doe! **

**RandomFact: Did you guys hear about Ariana and Jai breaking up? Omg, I'M SO SAD! But he said they still love each other and a fan tweeted Ariana telling her and Jai to get married on the moon or some shit like that and Ariana replied with "We Will" Awee, I know fasho they're gonna get back together, THEY BETTER! They only broke up because they couldn't take the long distance. :/ I will not approve Jai with another girl, only Ariana! Btw, Luke is mine (; **

**Reviiiiiiew! :D**


	17. Secret Out

**dudeamanda: I bet noone expected thiiiis! Hah. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: Haha, I don't really listen to it but I ALWAYS think of it when I see your name, lmfao. Damn right :) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Suckerforlovestory: She gets on everyones nerves. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: I'LL HELP! *Inserts mad face here* Lmfao, none of us are monkeys! And I'm crazy like one too haahh. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**jenizzleofdachain: LMFAO. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Haha, thanks again :) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"What has been going on with you?" James questions. It's Friday morning, and him and Kendall are on the way to the studio right now, and he's been noticing Kendall's been acting a little weird lately. He's not even the only one noticing this behavior, Logan and Carlos are too. Ever since that day Lucy showed up at their house, he's been acting like this, but everytime James asks Kendall what she said, he doesn't respond.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asks. He hasn't told _anyone_ that Lucy is pregnant by him. It's been only a few days since he found out, and he's kept it to himself. He's shockd Lucy hasn't put it all over Facebook, or Instagram, or Twitter. Kendall's still so shocked about this, and even though he knows this is true, he's still hoping it isn't. He doesn't wanna have to deal with Lucy for the rest of his life. Hell no! But now he does, and he hates that.

James just gives him a look. "You know damn well what I mean."

Kendall just doesn't say anything, as he keeps his eyes on the road and continues to drive. He would just tell James right now, but he'll just wait until they get to the studio and have their break, so he can tell Logan and Carlos as well. It'd be easier to just tell them all at the same time.

"I'll just tell you later." Kendall tells him.

"Aha! So something is going on!" James exclaims. He knew it. James may not be the smartest person ever, but he can always tell when something is going on. Sometimes he doesn't really understand what's going on, but he can tell when something is. "Why not just tell me now?"

"Because, I wanna wait so I can tell you, Carlos, and Logan all together." Kendall replies.

James starts to grow a little worried, just because he really has no clue what could be going on with Kendall. He knows it isn't a good thing, because if it was Kendall would be all happy instead of looking a mixture of sad and mad. And now that James knows something _is_ wrong, he's gonna be thinking about this all day until their break. He isn't going to be able to concentrate. It's about 8AM, and their break is at noon, so just four more hours and he'll get to find out.

"Just tell me, is it something serious? Or bad?" James questions. He just really wants to know! He's gonna get really impatient, and he doesn't like being impatient. He just hates not knowing.

"Dude, you'll find out when I tell you!" Kendall snaps. He's seriously getting so annoyed right now. Out of all the guys, even though him and James are the closest, he's still the one that annoys him more. Probably because they live with each other, but still. He's really annoying sometimes, and this is one of those times.

"Fine." James mutters, sighing.

* * *

"So, what is it you had to tell us!?" James quickly asks, as him and the guys enter the lounge at Rocque Records for their break. He's been thinking about this all morning, and it's _finally_ time for their break. He couldn't concentrate at all so he kept getting yelled at by Gustavo. But now he finally gets to find out.

"You have to tell us something?" Logan questions, taking a water bottle out of the fridge and sitting on the couch next to Kendall. He kind of expected some news, because he has been noticing Kendall's behavior.

"What is it?" Carlos asks.

Kendall sighs. "So, I know you guys know about me hooking up with Lucy that one night at the club?"

"Dude, that was like two months ago.." Carlos says slowly. "What about it?"

"Well, I guess we didn't use protection, so when she called me the other day and I didn't answer, then she came over, and that's when she told me that she's pregnant, by _me_."

All the guys go in shock. And Kendall understands why they're shocked, he got the girl he hates pregnant! And that pisses Kendall off, too. Which is the reason why he's never getting drunk again. But then again, the worst thing that could happen, already happened! He regrets drinking as much as he did, he wouldn't have to deal with Lucy for the rest of his life if he laid off the alchohol.

"Are you being serious right now?" James asks. Great, now he feels even more bad! He feels like this is all his fault, because he's the one who listened to Lucy and forced Kendall to drink when he wasn't even planning on drinking at all! If he just would've not listened to her, Kendall wouldn't be in this situation right now.

Kendall nods. "Yeah, and I'm so pissed because I have to deal with her ass now for the rest of my life because my dumb drunken ass got her pregnant! I mean, I'm not gonna lie I was wanting another baby, but definitely not from her!"

"So, you and Lucy are having a baby _together_?" Carlos asks, and Kendall nods. Well, this is really shocking and unexpected. He knew Kendall was drunk, but he should've atleast remembered to put a damn condom on! Carlos tried to stop him, he really did. If Kendall would've just listened and told Lucy to leave and get away from him, he wouldn't be in this mess. But no, no one ever wants to listen to Carlos.

"That's crazy, dude." Logan says. "So, what's like gonna happen? And is anything gonna happen between you guys?"

"Hell no!" Kendall quickly says. "Just because we're having a baby together doesn't mean we have to be together. People say that's why me and Daisy got together, was because of the baby only, but I really did end up falling for her. But nothing is gonna happen between us. Anyway, after we leave here, before I pick up Aliciana we're gonna meet up and talk."

"The _one_ girl that you can not stand, you end up knocking her up," Carlos shakes his head. "I wonder how Daisy is gonna feel about this?"

"Shit, I didn't think of that," Kendall mutters. "She's gonna be pissed. She was mad when she found out we hooked up, imagine how she's gonna be finding out I got her pregnant. She's never gonna take me back."

"Well, atleast you know she cares." James tells Kendall. "She wouldn't get mad or jealous if she didn't care."

Kendall just nods a bit. "But like I said, I don't think she'll ever take me back now knowing I got the bitch she hates pregnant."

"You'll never know.." Logan says.

"Oh, I know."

* * *

Kendall sits in this resturaunt that him and Lucy are suppose to meet in, waiting for her. He definitely isn't looking forward to seeing her, but now that he's having a baby with her he just has to deal with it. Anyway, right now he's just on his phone and waiting for her to arrive. He really can't wait until he can leave and go pick up his princess. Seeing her will definitely make him feel better.

"Hey," Kendall hears her familiar voice say. He looks up from his phone, and watches as she takes a seat across from him. Ugh, he hates that he even has to see her face, and the fact that he's gonna have to deal with it for the rest of his life, it just pisses him off and just thinking about it puts him in a bad mood.

"Hi." is all he says as he pays his attention back to his phone.

The waitress walks up, and they order their drinks and food, then she leaves.

"So," Lucy starts. "It was confirmed by the doctor this morning that I _am_ pregnant."

"Are you positive that this kid is mine?" Kendall questions. "Are you sure I'm the only one you've hooked up with?"

"Yeah," Lucy lies. She still feels bad for lying to him, and there's always gonna be a part deep down in her that'll feel bad tying him down with a baby that isn't even his. Lucy didn't even plan to get pregnant, she just did and she came up with this idea, so it's not like she got pregnant on purpose just for this. "I'm sure."

Kendall just sighs, running his fingers through his short strands of hair. "Okay.."

"So, what's gonna happen with us?" Lucy asks, hopefully. Kendall probably wouldn't be willing to be a couple with her right now, but he will in the future, she knows it for sure.

"What do you mean?" Kendall questions. "Just because we're having a baby together doesn't mean me and you have to be together. The only time I wanna talk to you, or see you is if it has to do with the baby, nothing else. I'm gonna be there for my baby, and my baby _only_, not you."

"It's funny because when Daisy was pregnant with your daughter you were there for her.." Lucy starts.

"What does Daisy have to do with this?" Kendall asks, cutting her off. "Daisy has nothing to do with this conversation at all. So what if I was there for her? She's different, she's not you. I was there for her because I actually liked her, and I _love_ her. And I'm pretty sure you know I don't like you, so why would I be there for you? I don't need to be, as long as I'm there for my baby that's all that matters to me, and I am going to be there for my baby."

Lucy just stays quiet, and before she could even say anything, Kendall speaks up.

"I gotta go." he says, getting up as he looks at the time on his phone.

"But our food hasn't even got here." Lucy tells him.

"You can eat it all yourself."

With that being said, Kendall leaves some money for his food and walks out of the resturaunt. He gets into his car, and drives off to Daisy's house. He's just going to tell her right now that he got Lucy pregnant, and he's really nervous to because he knows she's gonna get mad. But Kendall's not just gonna keep it from her, that'll make her even more mad.

About ten minutes later, he finally pulls into her driveway. No one is home, only Daisy because only her car is in the driveway. He parks the car in the driveway, and texts Daisy to come outside with Aliciana.

When he sees the door open, he gets out of his car and smiles as his daughter happily runs to him.

"Daddy!" she exclaims, running into his arms. Kendall picks her up, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek.

"Hi Princess," he smiles, planting one more kiss on her cheek before putting her into the back seat of his car, buckeling her seatbelt and everything.

When he's done with that, he shuts the door to his car and heads to the front of his car, where Daisy is.

"Hey," he says, sitting on the hood of his car.

"Hi," she replies. She isn't gonna lie, she is still kind of mad about the whole him hooking up with Lucy thing, but that was a couple months ago, so she's kind of over it.

"Are you still mad at me, dude?" he asks her.

"What do you think?" she questions. "How would you feel if the person you loved had sex with the bitch you _hate_ and can not stand. Especially after telling me you love me and want me back? Obviously you don't."

"Shut up," he says, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close. "I was drunk, I swear I was. If I was sober, do you really think I'd hook up with _Lucy_? Hell no! You know damn well I don't like her, but like I said, my dumb ass was drunk...and you know how when I'm drunk I do stupid shit. But uh...that's not really all that happened, I guess I got her pregnant or whatever.."

"What!?" Daisy asks, pushing Kendall's arms off of her. "Really dude? You know, before you hooked up with her I was really gonna give you another chance, I was gonna tell you _today_ that I did wanna get back together, but now you knocked that bitch up? Fuck that! Go be with her!"

"Baby, wait," Kendall says, grabbing her arm as she tries to walk away.

"Let me go!" she tells him, pulling her arm out of his grip and heading inside.

Kendall sighs, running his fingers through his hair as he gets into his car.

He really regrets getting that drunk. That stupid little hook up just ruined every chance he had with the girl he really loves.

* * *

**There ya go.**

**RandomFact: EVERYONE, one of my AWESOME reviewers MonkeyD. Lyna wrote a Kendall/ME story, so she wrote a story just for me and Kendall, it's called "We Meet Again", and it's GREAT, so if ya love me & my stories, I highly suggest to go CHECK IT OUT, and REVIEW IT PLEASE! Go show her love! :) PWEASE.**

**Also, if you guys want me to, instead of only updating 'Without You' on the weekends, if you want I can take turns with this story and that one. Like one day I'll update this, then the next the other one, and so on...so let me know if you want me to do that :) & I probably won't be able to update any of my other stories today, I was at a party late last night & by the time I finished this chapter it was almost 3AM and I had to wake up early because I'm going to my little cousins birthday party**

**Review! :D**


	18. Almost Giving In

**dudeamanda: Hehe (; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: :O I seriously just noticed that...Kendall should just lay off the alchohol, lmfao. And yes, Troy is SEXY AS FUUUUCK, but of course not as sexy as my baby (; lmfao "that's nice", hahah, gotcha :) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**zstories77: You'll seee(; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Guest: I will just for yaa(: hah thanks for reviewing! :D**

**suckerforlovestory: Haha(: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Right! smh. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**henderson1993: Lol. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Guest: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING MY HUNDRETH REVIEWERRR! :D :D :D & LETS DO IT! Lmao, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**A/N: Thank so you SOOOSOOSOSOSOOOO much for getting me too 100 reviews in less then 20 chapters, you guys are AMAZING & I LOVE YOU! **

* * *

"Dude, I told you she'd get really mad, she hates me now." Kendall sighs, as he walks down the stairs and into the living room where James is. He just tucked Aliciana into bed, and it's still early for him so he's not going to sleep yet, so he'll just chill with James. He told Daisy yesterday about him getting Lucy pregnant, and she was really mad. And Kendall totally understands. Why wouldn't she be? He's even mad at himself.

"Who? Aliciana?" James asks. "C'mon man, you know damn well your daughter does not hate you! She loves you! Plus, I thought she'd be happy about having a little brother or sister?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kendall questions. "I'm talking about Daisy! Not Aliciana you idiot! I haven't even told Aliciana yet."

"Oh, I thought you meant Aliciana," James says. "Well then, never mind! When did you tell Daisy? And how'd she react?"

Kendall sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "I feel so fucking stupid! I told her yesterday when I went to pick Aliciana up. I told her that I had gotten her pregnant that one night when I was drunk and we hooked up, and she got mad. She told me she had made up her mind to give me another chance, and she was gonna tell me yesterday but my dumb ass ruined it! I could be with her _right_ now..I seriously hate myself right now."

"Oh C'mon dude, she doesn't hate you.." James says. Great, now he feels even more bad, if that's even possible. James feels like this is all his fault! He was the one who got Kendall drunk, and now he ruined the chance he had with Daisy, because of James' fault. He should've never listened to Lucy. Now Kendall has to deal with her for the rest of his life, and he can't get the girl he really loves back. "She's just mad right now, but wouldn't you be mad if she got pregnant by a dude you hate? You would and you know you would. Just give her time to cool off. If she's mad, then she obviously loves you a lot and cares, if she didn't care she wouldn't be upset. Just give her time, she'll take you back."

"No she won't," Kendall replies. "You really think she's ever gonna take me back knowing I'm gonna have to deal with Lucy's annoying ass for the rest of my life? No, she's not and it's all my damn fault!"

James just stays silent after that. It isn't Kendall's fault, it's _his_ fault, and James has to make it up to him. Somehow, he has to convince Daisy to take Kendall back! It's the only way it'll make him happy, and James doesn't like seeing his bestfriend like this. James loves seeing him happy and he was exremely happy with Daisy before they broke up.

"I'm sorry..." James sighs.

"For what?" Kendall asks, giving him a confusing look.

"I just am," James replies. "I'm gonna go out for a little bit...I'll be back."

"Um, okay.." Kendall says slowly as James grabs his car keys and heads out.

James feels absolutely horrible, so he's about to go to Daisy's house and talk to her himself. Maybe she'll understand when James explains to her that it's _his_ fault Kendall got so drunk. He does deserve another chance with her, it'll make him so happy and that's all James wants for his friend.

* * *

"Hey James, what's up?" Daisy asks, as she opens her front door to see James standing out there. Well, this is kind of unexpected. James and the guys always let her know ahead of time before they come over, and James didn't text her, or call her, or anything. Well, good thing Troy isn't here, he doesn't like the guys coming over to see his girlfriend. Daisy still lets them anyway, after all they are her friends.

"Hi Daisy," he replies, giving her a hug then stepping inside. "I need to talk to you."

"Um, okay.." she says, as they sit on her couch. "What about?"

"Kendall.." James starts. Daisy just sighs. "Look, I get you're upset, and I totally understand! I mean, that's the girl you both hate, the girl you can not stand, the girl that's tried fucking up your relationship since the beginning, the girl that-"

"James! I get it.." she interupts. "Get to the point, dude."

"Sorry, I got a little carried away," she says. "Anyway, like I said, yeah I get you're mad and you have every reason to be..but to tell the truth, it's _my _fault that Kendall got drunk and hooked up with her, so you really shouldn't blame him because he wasn't even planning on drinking at all...He really does love you, I think you should give him a chance."

"You think I don't love him either?" she questions. "I do, I love him _a lot_. But I don't understand that's the point in being in a relationship..he got that bitch pregnant which means he's gonna have to deal with her forever now. You know how bad she's gonna be trying to ruin us? And that'll just cause problems between me and Kendall, so what's the point if we're just gonna be having problems because of her?"

"But if you two really love each other she shouldn't matter.." James tells her.

"I know, but you know how annoying and irritating it's gonna be to be in a relationship that someone is constantly trying to fuck up?" she asks. "I've delt with it before and it really is hard and so irritating."

James just sighs a bit. He supposes that could be irritating and make the relationship have problems, but still! She has to give him another chance. If she doesn't, James will feel guilty forever knowing his bestfriend didn't get the love of his life back, all because of his fault.

"Do you hate him?" James asks.

"No, why would I hate him?" Daisy questions. "I may be mad but I don't, and I'll _never_ hate him...I love him too much."

"He thinks you hate him." James tells her.

Where would Kendall get that Daisy hates him? She doesn't! And she never even told him that. Yeah, she's mad, but she could never hate him. And Kendall doesn't want her to think she does. Because she really does love him, like seriously. She's just really hurt right now, she can't just take him back if she's hurt because of what he did. And she understands he was drunk but still, he still did it.

"I don't."

"Well, I think you should tell him you don't because he thinks you do." James tells her. "And atleast think about taking him back..He really loves you, and you really love him..so why not?"

Daisy just doesn't say anything.

"Well, I'm gonna get going." James says, getting up and giving her a hug before heading toward the door. "Just think about it..okay?"

"Alright," she sighs. "Give Aliciana a kiss for me."

"I will, bye!"

James leaves, and Daisy just lays on the couch, grabbing her phone. She feels like she should text Kendall, you know, to let him know that she does not hate him, because Daisy doesn't want him thinking that. Like she said, she is hurt, but she could never hate him. She goes to her contacts, and finds his number, then texts him.

**To: Kendall  
From: Daisy**

**I don't hate you...so I don't know where you got that from. **

Just a few minutes later, she gets a response.

**From: Kendall  
To: Daisy**

**I just assumed. **

Daisy sighs. She doesn't feel like texting back and forth, so she's just gonna call him. It's much easier than texting. She touches 'call', and waits for him to answer, which he does.

_"Hello?"_

"Why would you think I hate you?"

_"My dumb ass hooked up and got the bitch you hate pregnant...why wouldn't you?"_

"Why would I? Look, I do love you, I _really_ do. Yeah, I'm mad, but that doesn't mean I hate you, because I don't hate you at all. I'm just hurt..I get you were drunk but just the thought of you hooking up with her, her having your baby, that shit does hurt me...How do you expect me to take you back right away after that happened?"

_"You know..that could've all been you. Me and you could be having a baby together instead if we were together, but we're not because you wouldn't take me back."_

"And I was going to," she replies. "What if I would have? You would've left to the club to celebrate the making of the album, I would've stayed home with Aliciana and you would've got drunk and hooked up with her still."

_"I wouldn't have did that if me and you were together, you know that."_

"Kendall, you were fucked up! You know you don't think about shit when you're drunk, so yeah, you would have." she tells him. "And you really think I'm happy that you're gonna have to deal with Lucy for the rest of your life? Hell no! So even if me and you did get back together her ass would just be ruining our relationship..so what's the point?"

_"That's why we have to be a strong couple and not let shit ruin us and tear us apart like we did when we were together! Me and you didn't let anything tear us apart, so I don't understand why we let silly little arguments tear us apart and we didn't even try enough to make things better, which is what hurts the most because if you really love someone you try hard to make things work." _

"I understand that, and yeah I do agree we gave up too easily but none of us made an effort to make it better."

_"We have the chance to now, though. Forget Lucy, forget everything I'm sorry, okay? I was drunk and stupid and I didn't even mean to get that drunk, everyone makes mistakes and hooking up with her as a huge mistake that I definitely regret..I'm sorry but I don't care about her, I don't care about having a relationship with her, or any other girl in this world..I just want you." _

"I want you too, but..."

_"But what?"_

"Look..I gotta go."

She hangs up the phone, and tosses it on the couch beside her as her eyes fill with tears.

She's so tempted to give in and just take him back, but she just doesn't know.

* * *

**Sorry i haven't updated in like two days...writers block sucks ass.**

**RandomFact: This weekend is ComingHome and im ssososooo exciiiited! after that me, and my three cousins are gonna go party at a Quinceanera, AFTER PARTAAAY! **

**Review baybee's! :D**


	19. Decision Made

**GuestMonkey: Lmfao, nice name! And Aaayyyeeee, FINALLY! hahahah. I was wondering where you were..but now I know that was you, hah. And kaaay(: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**dudeamanda: Lol, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: That's true! (: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: I've never heard that song, but I'ma have to check it out when I can :) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**laemmermeier96: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**jenizzleofdachain: Lol. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"What do you think I should do?" Daisy asks Audrey. It's been a couple days since her and Kendall were talking about their relationship over the phone, and it's all she's been thinking about. She really does wanna get back together with him. But like she said, she doesn't wanna leave her relationship with Troy if her and Kendall aren't gonna work out again. Then Lucy's gonna be there trying to tear them apart. She just doesn't know what to do.

"If you love him, why not?" Audrey replies. "If you love each other and you both know you wanna be with each other that's all that should matter, and fuck everything else and everyone trying to tear you two apart. All you gotta do is be a strong couple, which I know you and Kendall are both strong...Yeah, it does suck that he accidently got the bitch you both hate pregnant, but that shouldn't stop you two from being with each other."

"So, you're saying I should take him back?" Daisy questions. "What about Troy?"

"Well you're obviously gonna have to break up with him," she says. "He's never even around, it doesn't even seem like you two date anymore! He's literally _always_ at boxing, it isn't even necessary. He's probably sneaking around with another girl."

"I agree that he's at boxing way too much, but I don't think he's sneaking around with another girl.." Daisy replies. "But, I guess I'll break up with him today..It's gonna be hard but whatever."

"Is he coming over later?" Audrey asks.

Daisy nods. "Before boxing."

"So...are you gonna get back together with Kendall right after you break up with Troy?"

She shrugs. "I don't know...I'm just gonna call Kendall to come over and see what happens."

Before either Audrey could say anything, Aliciana runs into the living room.

"Mommy! I just saw daddy on TV," Aliciana exclaims happily. "The Windows Down music video came on! When am I gonna see daddy again?"

"He's coming over later," Daisy tells her daughter, kissing the top of her head. Her and Kendall getting back together will definitely make Aliciana so happy. She so close to both of them and seeing them both everyday will be great. Also, Kendall loves their daughter to death so him being able to see her everyday will definitely make him really happy.

"Yay!" the little girl cheers. "Can we color him a picture?"

"Sure, let's go!" Daisy smiles, as Aliciana grabs her mommy's hand and practically drags her upstairs, Audrey following behind them. Audrey hopes that when she becomes a mother one day she'll be as great as Daisy. Even though she had little Aliciana at a young age, she still managed to be an amazing mother, and not many young mothers can do that. She definitely grew up once she has born.

"Do you wanna color with us Aunt Audrey?" Aliciana asks, as they enter her bedroom.

"Of course!"

* * *

"So, Troy's about to come over in a bit.." Audrey says. Her and Daisy are just chilling in Audrey's room. Aliciana is in her room playing with one of her little friends that came over, and Troy should be over in a bit. She's kind of scared. She did love Troy, but she'll never be able to love him as much as she loves Kendall. Why be with someone when you're inlove with another guy? That's not right. "Are you scared?"

Daisy nods. "Yeah...I just hope he doesn't take it too bad. It's not really his fault, I just can't be with him if I'm in love with someone else..you know?"

"Yeah, just tell him that." Audrey tells her friend. "Tell him he needs a girl who will love him, and him _only_."

"I am."

_Ding Dong!_

"That's him," Daisy sighs, as she hears the doorbell go off. She grabs her phone, and heads downstairs.

"Goodluck." Audrey says, watching as Daisy walks out the door.

She walks down the stairs, and to the front door. She opens it up, and there's Troy, standing out there. She isn't gonna lie, Troy is extremely sexy, but looks aren't everything. Of course he isn't as goodlooking as Kendall, but still. She wasn't with Troy for his looks, he has a good personality, he just isn't the guy for her. Kendall is. She hopes he can understand that.

"Hey," he grins, as she opens the door.

"Hi," she replies, as Troy gives her a hug and kisses her cheek. He's also been acting weird, Daisy isn't sure why. He usually kisses her when he sees her, but lately all he does is hug her or kiss her cheek, or forehead. It's sad Daisy can't even remember the last time they kissed on the lips. "So, hows it been? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever...it doesn't even feel like we're dating anymore."

"I know, I've been super busy." he replies, sitting on the couch beside each other.

"Doing what?" she asks.

"Boxing.."

"That's it?"

He nods.

"I feel like all that boxing is so unnecessary," she says. "But, I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Us," she answers. "I feel like we're not working out. You're always _so _busy, we get lucky if we even see each other twice a week. That's not how it should be. I can't even remember the last time we kissed on the lips. And I am still in love with Kendall, and I can't be with you if I'm in love with another guy. It has nothing to do with you, you're amazing, when you're not busy, you just need to be with a girl that loves you and you only..."

Troy just sighs. "I'm sorry and yeah I do agree I've been busy and we barely see each other, and I was gonna try to improve that to spend more time with you. Yeah this sucks, but if you're still in love with your ex then I understand..I'll find someone else eventually."

"I'm sorry." she says softly. "Just know I did love you, just not as much as I love Kendall, so don't think you didn't mean something to me because you did...you do."

"I know," he nods. "Where's Aliciana? I wanna say bye to her...I won't see her as often...or probably not at all anymore."

"She's upstairs." Daisy replies. She wonders how Aliciana is gonna feel about not seeing Troy anymore, because she did get close to him. Hopefully it's not a huge affect on her. It's not that she's never gonna see him again, but she won't see him as often.

Troy gets up, and heads upstairs to Aliciana's room. He's gonna miss this little girl so much. Troy loves her to death, she's the most precious little girl ever. Hopefully he still gets to see her. He probably will, but not as often. He's gonna miss her a lot of hopefully Daisy will still let him visit her, or take her out sometimes. She knows how close they are, and she trusts him with her.

She enters her room, and she's in there with some little girl that Troy has never seen before. She's probably just one of her little friends.

"Hi, Aliciana!" Troy smiles.

"Troy!" she exclaims, running up to him and into his arms. Troy picks her up, kissing her cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too baby girl," he replies, sitting on her bed and sitting her on his lap. "Listen honey, I'm not gonna see you much anymore.."

"Why not?" she frowns.

He sighs. "I'm gonna go away for a while. But I'm gonna ask mommy if I can come visit you sometimes, or take you out for ice cream or to the zoo or something, okay?"

"Okay," she says, smiling a bit.

Troy hugs her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "I'm gonna get going now, okay? I love you."

"I love you too Troy," the little girl says.

He smiles, kissing her cheek before lifting her off his lap and onto the bed, he then gets up and heads back downstairs.

"Was she sad?" Daisy asks.

Troy nods. "If it's alright with you, I'd still like to come visit her, or take her out sometimes."

"That'd be cool," she nods. Even though her and Troy aren't together anymore, she doesn't even feel awkward right now, and she has no problem with Troy coming to visit Aliciana, or taking her out. Aliciana loves him and he loves her. She'd be happy if she still got to see him.

"Well, can I atleast have a hug?" he asks. "I hope we don't stop talking at all, I don't wanna lose you completely."

"You won't, I'm still here." she tells him, as her and Troy hug each other. "Bye dude."

"Bye," he says, as he turns around and heads out.

Daisy sighs, sitting on the couch and grabbing her phone to call Kendall.

* * *

"So, has anything been going on between you and Daisy?" Logan asks, watching as Kendall enters the living room. It's about 8PM, and they just got back from the studio not too long ago so they're just chilling here at James' and Kendall's place.

"Not really," he sighs.

Suddenly, his phone rings, and it's Daisy's ringtone.

"Hey, that's her calling." James says.

Kendall grabs his iPhone, and answers it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey...do you wanna come over...I just broke up with Troy."_

"Why'd you do that?"

_"Just come over please."_

"I'll be right there."

He hangs up his phone, and looks up to see the guys eyeing him.

"What'd she say!?" Carlos questions.

"She broke up with her boyfriend, she wants me to comeover." he replies. He really hopes they can finally get back together, now that Troy is out of the picture. All he wants is her! He hopes he can finally get her.

"You're gonna get it in tonight, bro." James grins. He hopes Daisy and Kendall will get back together tonight, then he no longer will feel bad. Well he still will because Kendall still has to deal with Lucy for the rest of his life, but he got his love back.

"Shut up," Kendall replies, as he grabs his car keys and heads out of the door. "I'll be back later."

"He probably won't." Logan says.

Kendall heads out of the door, and to his car.

He hopes this is finally the time he gets his girl back. After all this time of being without her, it's gonna be great to finally be with her as a couple. Hugging her, kissing her, just being with her. He's really missed all that.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

He finally arrives at her house, and gets out of his car, heading towards the door. He rings the doorbell, then a few moments later, Daisy opens it.

"Hey," he says, as she steps aside to let him in.

"Hey," she replies, as they both sit on the couch. "So, I'm single now..."

"I heard," he says. "I feel like it's finally time to give us another shot."

"So do I.." she agrees. She definitely feels like she's making the right decision and she knows she's not gonna regret this at all. She loves him so why not try again? It's only right. After five long years, almost six, they haven't fallen out of love, that's a sign. "I love you."

Kendall smiles, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close to him. "I love you too."

He then grabs her face, and kisses her. Gosh, he really missed those lips. This is his first time kissing them in years, and he still feels like that spark he felt when they were dating. It feels like the very first time. It's an amazing feeling.

"So, you're finally mine again?" he asks.

Daisy nods. "Yup."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in like three days! This weekend has been REALLY busy for me! **

**The stories not over yet...lots more drama and shit coming up(;**

**RandomFact: Shoutout to you little fucker who posted rude reviews on one of my stories (if you're reading this), next time ya wanna talk shit why don't you sign in on an account so I can reply directly to you, alright boo? NO ONES FUCKING FORCING YOU TO READ MY STORIES. If ya don't like, don't read it's as simple as that baby(: As long as my beautiful reviewers and readers like them, which they do, that's all that matters to me :) Btw, ya didn't phase me at all I was so weak at those reviews :D LMFAO.**

**Review baaybees :D (If anyone as shit ta talk, SIGN IN so I can reply directly to you please)**


	20. Happy Family

**Monkey D Lyna: LMFAO, I was sososooo weaak, like dude, do you really think you phased me? HELL NAAAH! Fuck that and fuck you (Not YOU, the reviewer lmao). And thaaankya love :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**dudeamanda: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: Hehe, finally :) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**OxyBtrSwag: Thanks for reviewing!:D**

* * *

James lays on his bed bored, just on his phone. It's about ten PM, and Kendall isn't back from Daisy's house yet, so James is guessing he's staying the night over there. He's also hoping they're back together. He's pretty sure they are, though, or else Kendall would've already been back. So now James is here home alone, bored. He's probably gonna call Mari to stay the night here with him, they'll have the whole house to themselves.

He goes on Instagram, smiling as he sees a picture Kendall just posted a few minutes ago. It's of him and Daisy, captioned "Guess whose baaack!? (:. They're laying in her bed, and Kendall's kissing her cheek while Daisy's just smiling. James douple taps the picture, smiling. He feels so happy now! Even though it's still James' fault that Kendall has to deal with Lucy, James helped him get his girl back, so he feels happy and accomplished.

He leaves a comment on the picture, saying "Yaaay, FINALLLY! :D" and a heart. He feels so happy right now. Now, maybe things can go back to normal. You know, they're all gonna be able to hang out like they use to, Aliciana is gonna be able to see her mommy and daddy together. The only thing is, James isn't sure if him and Kendall are still going to be living together. If not, him and Mari have been talking about moving in together. So it'll all work out perfectly.

He gets off of Instagram, then calls Mari. He's really happy he met her that day at the mall. James was seriously starting to think he was gonna be forever alone. When you're famous, it's hard to find someone who will be with you for you, and not your looks, fame, or money. But he found Mari, and she's amazing.

_"Hello?" _

"Hi babe! You should come stay with me tonight. Kendall's staying the night with Daisy, so we'll have the whole house to ourselves."

_"Of course I'll go, I miss you. Aw, are Daisy and Kendall finally back together?" _

"Yup! I feel so happy and accomplished! Did you see the picture Kendall put on Instagram? It's adorable..I bet Aliciana is really happy."

_"No, I haven't been on Instagram since this morning, but I'm so happy for them! I bet Kendall's really happy too, that he got the love of his life back. But, I'm just gonna take a shower then I'll head over there." _

"Why take a shower over there? Take a shower over here, we can take one together."

_"Alright then, I'll be there in a bit babe! Bye, love you." _

"I love you too!" James replies, as he hangs up.

Well, this is a really good day.

* * *

"Daddy!" Aliciana exclaims, as she runs into Daisy's room and sees Kendall and Daisy laying on her bed. This is Aliciana's first time seeing Kendall since he arrived. Before Kendall came over, Audrey and Cory took Aliciana and her little friend out, then they took her friend home so now they're home and Aliciana seems really happy to see that her daddy is here.

"Hi, Princess!" Kendall smiles, kissing Aliciana's cheek before giving her a big hug. She then sits on the bed in between Kendall and Daisy. She looks really happy to see her parents together, and Kendall and Daisy love seeing their baby girl happy. "Where were you?"

"Aunt Audrey tooked me and Brittney to Chuck-E Cheese, then we get ice cream then we tooked Brittney home!" Aliciana replies. "Are you gonna stay here, daddy?"

"Yes, I am." he replies, pulling his little girl onto his lap and kissing her temple. "Me and you are gonna get to see each other every day now, not only on weekends."

"Yay!" she cheers.

"Hey honey, guess what? It's way past your bed time, so let's go change you into your pajamas and get your teeth brushed so you can go to sleep." Daisy tells her daughter.

"Aw, I don't want to go to bed I wanna stay up with you and daddy." she frowns.

"Tomarrow you don't have school, and I don't work so when you wake up me and daddy will be here." Daisy tells her daughter. Kendall still has to be at the studio, but Aliciana wakes up early even when she doesn't have school, so Kendall will still be here when she wakes up.

"Here Princess, tell you what, if you go to bed right now, in the morning when we wake up me, you, and mommy will go out for breakfast wherever you want, then you and mommy can come to the studio with me." Kendall tells her. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds fun!" she exclaims. She always loves going to the studio with Kendall. She loves seeing the guys and Kelly and even Gustavo, and they all love seeing her too. Gustavo doesn't even mind when she goes. He actually loves Aliciana. He doesn't like kids, but he has a soft spot for Aliciana. "C'mon mommy let's get ready for bed!"

Kendall just chuckles, kissing her cheek. "Goodnight, I love you."

"Goodnight daddy, I love you too!" she replies, kissing her daddy's cheek before jumping off the bed, grabbing Daisy's hand, pulling her off the bed.

"I'll be right back," Daisy tells Kendall, as Aliciana pulls her out of her bedroom.

Kendall is seriously beyond happy right now. He feels so complete. He has the love of his life, and his daughter. All he needs are his girls to complete him and he has them both. This is how it should be, and he's happy it's finally like this after so many years. He knew he was gonna get her back, he just knew it. And he did.

While Kendall waits for Daisy to get back, he goes on Instagram. He uploaded a picture of him and Daisy earlier, and the comments are blowing up. All the Rushers are so happy they're back together. He loves how supportive his Rushers are. Of course, there's those haters, but he doesn't consider them Rushers. If they can't accept that he's happy, then why call yourself a fan? Anyway, those rude comments don't phase him at all.

"I'm back," Daisy says, entering her bedroom and shutting the door behind her, crawling onto the bed with Kendall. She lays next to him, resting her head on top of his chest and he wraps his arm around her, holding her close. "Are you tired?"

Kendall shakes his head. "No..but I'm happy I finally have you back."

"Me too." she smiles, looking up at him, and leaning in to kiss his lips. She feels much more happier now, knowing she has the guy she's in love with, and the father of her daughter. They have their own little family now. She loves it. "We finally have our little family back."

Kendall nods, kissing the top of her head. "I feel complete...but even though we're not tired, let's try to go to sleep. We have to wake up earlier because me and the guys have a interview tomarrow at the studio in the morning before we start rehearsals so we have to get there earlier than usual."

"Alright," Daisy says, turning the bedside lamp off. "I love you, goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replies. "I love you more."

* * *

"So, you guys are back together!?" Carlos asks happily, as he sees Kendall, Daisy, and Aliciana enter the studio. Kendall and Daisy are hand in hand so he's assuming they are. He's really happy that they are. He loves them together.

"Yeah." Kendall replies. "Is the interviewer lady here yet?"

Logan nods. "They're in the band meeting room waiting for us."

"Me and Aliciana will be in the lounge," Daisy tells her boyfriend. He nods, leaning down and kissing her before he heads toward the band meeting room, and she heads toward the lounge.

"When did you guys get back together?" Logan asks. He knew this was coming. Daisy was upset about the whole Lucy thing, but he knew she'd get over it. Plus, they both really love each other which is another reason why he knew they were gonna get back together.

"Yesterday," Kendall replies. "It's about damn time."

"See dude, and you were saying she hates you and that she was never gonna take you back, you were wrong." James says.

"Well, I didn't know she was going to." he responds.

They enter the band meeting room, and the lady is already in there ready to interview them, and there's a camera man whose going to be recording the interview for their website, and the BTR website.

"Hi guys!" she greets them each with a handshake, as they all sit on the other side of the table across from her.

After the guys are done saying hi, they all sit down and begin the interview.

"So, hows everything been going in the BTR world?" the interviewer, Taylor asks. "What's new? Any news about the album? Any tours coming up anytime soon?"

"Well, we just finished our sixth album, and it will be released within the next couple of months, that's as much information we can give you right now," Logan says. "As for touring..who knows? Maybe we'll do one this summer, or fall, or winter..you'll just have to wait and see."

"Oooh, hopefully you guys can do a tour soon, your fans would love to hear some of your new music live." she says. "So, one of the most important questions in an interview...relationship statuses!"

"I'm still dating Mari." James replies.

"I'm still engaged with Abigail." Logan says.

"And I'm still dating Jennifer." Carlos adds.

Taylor nods, and her along with the three guys all look at Kendall.

"Hold on, hold on, before you tell us anything, I just wanna show you this picture." Taylor says, grabbing her phone. She does something on it, then shows Kendall a picture, and it's the picture of him and Daisy he put on Instagram last night. "Can you explain that to us?"

Kendall just smiles a bit. "Me and Daisy are back together..since yesterday."

"Aw, I'm so happy for you!" Taylor exclaims. "After five years, you guys still kept those feelings?"

Kendall nods. "My daughters already six, so it's been six years since we've been apart, and we never fell out of love for each other. So we decided to give us another shot, since we both obviously still love each other, and for the sake of our daughter, she's really happy to see us together."

"That's true love right there," she says. "What happened to her boyfriend? Troy is his name, right?"

"Yeah, they aren't together anymore," he replies. "But the way I see it, is she's mine, she's always been mine no matter if we weren't together, and she always will be mine. I wasn't gonna let him stop me from getting the love of my life back, and I got her back so it's all good."

"Well, I think it's great that you fought for your girl and got her back." she tells him. "So, hows your daughter? She's so precious...I remember the first time I saw her she was still a little baby."

Kendall smiles at the mention of his baby girl. "My Princess is amazing, she just turned six, and she's just a happy, hyper little girl..I love her."

"You and Daisy are great parents, and she's so beautiful..is she here?" Taylor asks.

Carlos nods. "Both her and Daisy are in the lounge right now."

"I'm gonna have to go see them after this," she says. "Okay! Now...time for some fan questions!"

* * *

**I know that was a bad spot to end, I'm sorry..I just wanted to put up this cute drama-free chapter :)**

**I LOVE BAD BITCHES THAT'S MY FUCKIN PROBLEM. **

**RandomFact: Am I the only one who thinks apples rolling on the floor is the funniest thing ever? Me and my cousin think its SO funny! Like everytime we see apples rolling on the floor we bust out laughing for like 20 minutes! haha. I was with one of my cousins the other day, and I went on YouTube and looked up videos of apples rolling on the floor, and I found one and was SO weak, and he looked at me like WTF? and I showed him and his face was all like -_- and I'm like HOW DO YOU NOT FIND THAT FUNNY!? Hahah me and my cousin tried rolling a potato on the floor but it wasn't funny, it has to be an apple for it to be funny. LMFAO. I'm weird.**

**Reviiiiiiew luvs :D**


	21. Not Over Yet

**Monkey D Lyna: Yeah...for now ;D Lmfao. Omg, you don't think they are? HOW!? Wtf, I find it so crazy how people don't think that's funny. So if like, I grabbed in apple, and rolled it on the floor in front of you, you wouldn't think that's funny? Hahhahaha. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY ;D Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**btrfanfiction1516: I speak da truff! Lmfao ew I really just said that, or typed that hahaha. Hehe, gotta love Instagram(: Lol, I was gonna put third album, since they're about to have a third album until I realized this is five years later so they'd have more albums out..ahah and I can't see being Logan engaged yet, he doesn't even have a girlfriend, hahah but yeah I'd be happy for him too :) I never expected Kendall to be the one to get married first, cus ya know he's married to me, but he is :D Yeah, life isn't perfect there's always drama! D: Haha, it's gonna have to end sometime :/ but don't worry it's not over yet :) Lmfao, my random facts are dumb sometimes hahah. And Yes, they did I was SO weak! hahah everyone was like why are you laughing, so I showed them & they were all like "-_- reallllly?" lmfao. And duuuuuude, if you wanna have a super awesome conversation then PM meee(: I don't mind hahha I love making new friends :D We can be online supper BFF's :D Lmfao don't worry I love long reviews! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**OxyBtrSwag: Oh fassshoo :D Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: You'll see :) and haha I won't forget, thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"How was the interview?" Daisy asks, as her and Kendall sit on the couch in the lounge. They're on their break right now, and the guys took Aliciana out for ice cream, so it's just them two. They just decided to stay back and spend time together alone. They just got back together, so it's much needed especially after five years of being apart, almost six.

"It was fine," he replies. "I announced that we were back together."

"Did you announce that you're gonna be another dad? To someone whose not by me.." she asks him.

He shakes his head. "Not yet."

Daisy just sighs a bit. She hates that he got another girl pregnant, and to make things worse, it's _Lucy_ she got pregnant. The one girl she can not stand. Her boyfriend is gonna have to deal with her for the rest of his life, and that pisses her off. And she knows Lucy is also gonna try to fuck up their relationship, too. But that's not going to work.

"I hate how you're gonna have to deal with her for the rest of your life now," she says. "She just irritates me so much."

"I know," he sighs. "It sucks, and I really do regret drinking so much, I was so stupid. But I don't want you to worry about anything. Yeah, she's gonna try and make moves on me, but you know I don't like her at all...nothing is going to happen between me and her."

"Promise?"

"I promise." he smiles, kissing her cheek before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "I love you, and only you. You're the only girl in this world I want."

She smiles. "I love you too."

Kendall leans in to kiss her, but the kiss is broken as Kendall hears someone say his name.

"Kendall?"

He pulls away, and looks up, sighing as he sees it's Lucy. What the hell is she doing here? She's so annoying. Especially ever since they found out she's pregnant by Kendall she's been even more annoying. Just because she's pregnant with Kendall it doesn't mean she has to hang out with him just to hang out. No, Kendall only wants to see her if it has to do with the baby. Nothing else.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I came to visit you at work." she replies. "What is she doing here?"

"Why is it your business?" he questions. "She's my girlfriend so she can be here if she wants to. I thought I made it very clear to you that I only wanna see you if it has to do with the baby..does this have to do with the baby?"

His _girlfrien__d_? They're back together? Lucy did not know this, but she's pissed! How is she ever gonna get her man back if she's in the way? The reason why she told Kendall this is his baby is to get him back, and she can't if Daisy is in the picture. But Lucy will do something to make Kendall hers again. She isn't sure what yet, but she will. She'll do whatever it takes to fuck up their relationship and get him back.

"Is there something wrong with coming to visit my baby daddy?" he asks.

"Don't ever call me that again," he says. "If it has nothing to do with the baby then leave..I have no interest in seeing you."

"Just get out of here, you're so annoying." Daisy finally says. She's been having a really good day, and she definitely doesn't want Lucy to ruin it. That's why she really just needs to get the hell out of here before Daisy really gets mad.

"Fine," Lucy says, turning around and leaving. She isn't done yet. Kendall will be hers before this baby is born, she can gaurantee that.

Kendall sighs. "I can't believe I have to deal with that for the rest of my life."

"Your fault." Daisy mumbles.

"I know, I was stupid."

* * *

"So, as far as the living situations, what's gonna happen?" James questions. Right now, Carlos, Kendall, Logan, Aliciana and himself are at B-Dubs (Buffalo Wild Wings). He's been wondering that. Now that they're back togther, are they gonna move into another house together or something? Or James doesn't mind if Kendall and Daisy keep the house that him and Kendall are in now, Mari already said James could move in with her.

Kendall shrugs. "We haven't talked about that yet. I don't know, we'll probably just go look for another house all three of us. What about you? Where are you gonna live?"

"Well, if you guys move into another house then me and Mari will either live in hers or ours..I don't know yet."

"Well, you got your girl back so now we all have our girls!" Carlos exclaims. Kendall and Daisy have only been back together for about a day, but he can already notice how happy Kendall looks. Now none of the BTR guys are single. They're all in happy relationships with the loves of their lives. The way it should be.

"Right," Kendall agrees. "I was starting to think I was gonna be forever alone."

"We all knew she was gonna take you back," Logan says. "It was so obvious that she loves you as much as you love her so we knew she was gonna."

"I didn't think she was going to, but I'm glad she did." Kendall tells them. "And I'm definitely not letting her go again."

"Good, don't." James says.

"So, tell me why Lucy showed up at the studio today." Kendall tells them. He hopes Lucy doesn't think she can just show up whenever. Like he said, he only wants to see her or talk to her if it has to do with the baby, and Kendall already knows she's still gonna try to hang out with him, but he's not going to. He has a girlfriend, he doesn't want her.

"Why?" Carlos asks. He already knows Lucy is gonna try so hard to ruin their relationship, and it's gonna get Carlos mad. Even though it isn't his relationship she's trying to fuck up, it's both of his bestfriends relationship. And she's just so annoying period.

"She came to visit me, but I told her to leave." he replies. "I'm so irritating, like I've told her so many times I only wanna see her if it has to do with the baby, that's all. She shows up out of no where, she texts me, she calls me, like damn. Calm the fuck down."

"It'll eventually get through her head." Logan says.

"Dude, she's Lucy, it'll _never _get through that huge head of hers." James tells Logan. "It's been over five years and she's still on Kendall. If it ever does get through her head, it would've already have."

"Exactly." Kendall sighs.

"Have you told Aliciana that she's gonna be a big sister?" Carlos asks, looking at the little girl whose not even paying attention, she's too busy eating her food. Carlos knows she'll be happy to find out she's gonna be a big sister, she loves babies.

"Not yet," Kendall replies, looking at his daughter. "I will soon, though."

* * *

**I am SO sorry this is late, and it sucks ASS! I seriously have major writers block, so suggestions or ideas would be so amazing right now.**

**RandomFact: I went to the doctor today, and they took blood from me to see what's wrong with me and why I've been so sick lately. I was SO scared! It HURT SO MUCH :( Ew, I like felt the needle in my arm D: My poor wittle arm is bruised :/ **

**Even though this sucked horribly, please review? (: It'll make me and my arm feel better :D**


	22. Family Time

**Mystery Girl 911: Thanks I feel so much better now :D But it hurt when they took blood from me :/ Aw, I hope your brother gets better too! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**btrfanfiction1516: They did that to my sister too, and she was like 3 or 4 when they did that. Omfg, I would get so mad if that happened to me. I'd just take the needle out of the nurses hand and throw it across the room then leave like a boss lmfao. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Nice ideaa (: Hehe thanks for reviewing! :D**

**OxyBtrSwag: Thank you so much! You're an amazing reviewer, lmao :D**

**zstories77: I have ideas for that in the story but in the future .. thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Omg, My dumb ass didn't even think of a time skip -.- haha thanks & thanks for reviewing! :D**

**A/N: Thanks SO much for reviewing even though last chapter sucked so bad :D I LOVE YOU GUUYS.**

* * *

Kendall waits in his car outside of Aliciana's room, just on his phone. It's almost time for her to get out of school, and he didn't have to be at the studio today so he's gonna go pick her up, then he's gonna take her to get ice cream, and he's going to tell her about how she's going to be an older sister. It's just gonna be him, and his daughter, no one else. Daisy is getting ready right now because they're gonna go check out a house later.

After a few minutes, he notices kids starting to exit out of the school, so he stuffs his phone in his pocket and gets out of the car, heading toward the school so he can see Aliciana when she gets out. She's pretty short, so Kendall wouldn't be able to see her if he's in the car when she comes out. These kids are pretty tall.

"Hey look guys, it's Kendall from BTR!" He all of a sudden hears a little girl say. He looks up, and next thing he knows there's a group of little first grade girls running up to him, almost trampling him over, but he catches his balance.

"Whoaa," he says, as they all start hugging him at the same time. "Hi guys!"

They all start asking him to sign their backpacks, so he does so. When he's finished, they're all still surrounding him. He looks up to see his little girl standing by the doors looking around for him.

"I gotta go now, okay?" he tells the little girls, before walking out of the little circle and heading to his daughter. Kendall already knows she's gonna be really excited that she's gonna be a big sister. She's always loved babies. She's probably gonna wonder why Daisy isn't pregnant, though. But she's still young to think too much about that kind of stuff. "Hey, Princess!"

"Daddy!" she exclaims, running into Kendall's arms. He picks her up and kisses her cheek before heading toward his car. She always gets so happy when Kendall picks her up from school, because it isn't often. Usually Cory or Troy pick her up, but since Troy and Daisy aren't together anymore, Cory picks her up. But Kendall didn't have to work today so he picked her up.

"How was school?" he asks his daughter, opening the back door to his car and helping her buckle her seatbelt.

"It was fun, we got to listen to you in music!" she exclaims. "The music teacher put on BTR songs."

"That's awesome," he smiles, getting into the drivers seat and heading off. Aliciana's school is really supportive of the band, because Aliciana goes there. They play their music in Music, they perform there sometimes, it's really cool. "We're gonna go get some Ice Cream, I have some big news to tell you."

"Yaay!" she exclaims. "Is it super big news?"

"Yeah," Kendall chuckles a bit. "Yeah, it is."

_About fifteen minutes later.._

"Okay, so the news is.." Kendall starts. They just arrived at Baskin-Robbins and he bought her her ice cream, now they're just sitting down and she's eating. Kendall doesn't really like Ice Cream all that much so he didn't buy anything for himself. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"You're gonna be a big sister!" he tells her. "My...friend, is having a baby, and that baby is gonna be your little sister or brother."

"I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister?" Aliciana asks. Kendall nods. "Yaaaaay!"

He smiles. He knew she'd be happy.

"When is the baby gonna come?" she asks.

"Um, in a few months." he replies. "The baby will be here in a few months."

"I can't wait, I'm gonna be the bestest big sister ever!"

Kendall chuckles a bit. "You sure are, Princess."

* * *

"Babe, are you ready to go?" Kendall asks, entering Daisy's bedroom. Him and Aliciana just got to Daisy and Audrey's house, and it's time for them to go. The Real Estate Agent agreed to meet with them at the house at 5:30, and it's almost 5:30 and Kendall doesn't wanna be late. He hates being late.

"Yeah, hold on." she replies, throwing her hair up in a messy bun. "So, was she excited?"

Kendall nods, sitting on the bed and watching as Daisy puts on a black headband to keep her loose hairs from being everywhere. "Yeah, she was really excited."

"I see." she replies. She still hates that Kendall got Lucy pregnant, but it already happened and there's nothing they can do about it so why waste her time being mad over it? It's not even worth it at all. So she's trying to accept it. But just the thought that her boyfriend is going to have to deal with the bitch that's been trying to tear them apart for the longest time for the rest of her life, that bugs her. "I'm ready."

"Let's go." he says, taking her hand into his as they walk out of the room. "Aliciana left with Cory and Audrey already."

"Okay," she replies, as she grabs her phone off the couch and follows Kendall out of the house. Her and Kendall both agreed to move into a house together. Cory and Audrey are going to be keeping this house, and James and Mari are going to be keeping the house that Kendall and James are in right now. So they're about to go look for a house for their little family. "So, how does this place look?"

Kendall shrugs. "I haven't seen it. The Real Estate John just gave me an adress and told me to meet him up there. I told him somewhat what we were looking for, and he suggested this so I'm guessing it's nice."

"It better be," she says, as she gets into the passengers seat while Kendall gets into the drivers seat. "I don't wanna have to look at a bunch of houses. Plus, I wanna move into our house as soon as possible."

"Me too." Kendall nods in agreement. "I'm sure we'll like it. Hopefully."

"So, after we're done looking at this house, Izzy wants us to go over for a bit." Daisy tells her boyfriend. She barely gets to see her sister and Sonny anymore and she hates that, because she was so close to both of them. "I already told Audrey to drop Aliciana off there, so she'll already be there by the time we're done looking at the house."

"Alright." he nods. He hasn't seen them in forever. Only a few times when him and Daisy were broken up. Him and Daisy were talking to them on the phone the other day, though. They were both happy to find out they got back together. They didn't really have a problem Troy, but both Sonny and Izzy agreed that Daisy and Kendall belong together. Kendall's excited to see them. "So if we do like this place, we can move in this weekend...it's Wednsday, so it won't be that long."

Daisy nods in agreement. "Sounds good."

* * *

"So, did you like it?" Kendall asks, as he drives out of the drive way of the house. They just got done looking at it, and Kendall really likes it. It's big, spacious, it has an underground pool and a big yard for Aliciana to play in, and it's really nice. He thinks it's the one, but he told John he'd call him tomarrow to see if they'll take it or not. If they do decide to take it, they're gonna meet up tomarrow at noon and do all the paper work and all that shit. "I like it."

"It was really nice," she tells him. "I love the yard so much, it has a pool and a hot tub, hell yeaaah...and the master bedroom is huge. I think we should take it, it's amazing."

"Me too," he agrees, taking his eyes off the road for a quick second and looking at her, smiling as he takes her hand into his free hand. "Well, looks like we found our house. I'll call him tomarrow morning then we'll meet up with him at the house and do all the paper work."

"I can't wait to move in." she smiles. She was really hesitant about giving taking Kendall back, but she's glad she did. She can tell he really did change, and she did too. They aren't those childish teens they were in highschool, they've definitely grown. Even though they've only been back together for about a week, they haven't argued at all, and Daisy hopes it stays like that. Every relationship has arguments, so she knows they're going to argue, but hopefully they don't as much as they did before they broke up. Also, it feels amazing to have a little family.

"Me either," he grins. "It's just gonna be me, you, and our beautiful daughter...the way I like it."

She just smiles.

When they finally arrive at Sonny and Izzy's house (They moved back to LA a few months ago), Kendall parks int he driveway and they get out and head inside.

"Hi guys!" Izzy exclaims, giving both Daisy and Kendall a big hug, and Sonny does the same. She was extremely happy to find out her sister and Kendall are back together. They both seem so happy, and she even noticed Aliciana looks a lot happier, and she's always been a happy little girl. Everything just feels so complete. "Welcome back to the family, dude!"

"Thanks," Kendall smiles. He loves how supportive both Sonny and Izzy are. They've always been supportive of his and Daisy's relationship, even when they first got together. Even when they were broken up they were still supportive of their relationship.

"Have they dropped Aliciana off yet?" Daisy questions, noticing her daughter is no where to be seen. Aliciana is a happy, hyper little girl so if she was here she'd run into the room all happy to see her parents.

"Not yet, but Cory just texted me a few minutes ago and said they're on their way." Sonny replies. "I miss her, I haven't seen her in a while."

"She'll be here soon." Daisy tells her brother-in-law. Since Sonny and Izzy are married now, Sonny is officially her brother in law, even though she's always considered him a brother. She's known Sonny since she was like fourteen, so they definitely grew really close. She hopes Izzy and Sonny stay together forever, she's sure they will, though. "So, hows everything been going? Hows the married life?"

"We've been married for over five years and you're just barely asking how the married life is?" Izzy asks, giggling a bit. "But the married life is great...hows is going with you guys?"

"Amazing," Daisy smiles. "I'm happy we're back together. We just got back from looking at a house so me, Kendall and Aliciana can live in, and we loved it so we're moving in this weekend."

"That's great," Sonny replies. "So, now that you guys are back together..so there any proposal..or marriage coming up anytime soon?"

Kendall shrugs. "Maybe."

Kendall was thinking about that the other day. He already knows Daisy is the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with, so of course he's gonna ask her to marry him. He's just not sure if right now is the right time. They _just_ got back together, so he feels like he should wait a bit. But there's definitely not doubt she's the one he's going to ask to marry him.

"I can see you two getting married." Izzy says. "I can't imagine either of you marrying anyone else. Even when Daisy was with Troy, I just couldn't see them being together forever, or getting married."

"Well, you were right." Kendall tells her, wrapping his arm around Daisy's shoulder and pulling her close. "She's mine, and _all_ mine now."

Daisy just smiles, kissing his cheek.

* * *

**I think this one came out pretty goood. **

**RandomFact: There's this jacket that my brother gave me, it's a Brazil jacket, and it looks like a Varsity Jacket. It has white sleeves and the rest is green, and on one side on the front there's a Brazilian flag, and on the other side there's a number 18, and on the back it says 'BRAZIL'. I don't know why, but I love this jacket SO MUCH! Like seriously, I'm in love with it and I'm so happy my brother gave it to me. So this is my all time favorite/lucky jacket, and 18 is my favorite/lucky number. I'm not even Brazilian, I'm Mexican but I've always wanted to go to Brazil, I shall go one day and take my jacket with me ayeee, I'll be walking the streets like a G doe! :D**

**Review! "D**


	23. Threat

**Mystery Girl 911: That's good (: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**suckerforlovestory: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**OxyBtrSwag: You'll see ;D Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**I only got three reviews? Man what!? What's realllllly going on doe? **

* * *

_Eight Months later..._

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go over Lucy's because I'm gonna set up the crib for the baby," Kendall says, sitting on the couch next to Daisy. Lucy is already eight months pregnant, so that means it's only a month before the baby gets here. Surprisingly, she hasn't tried ruining his and Daisy's relationship at all, so hopefully she's done trying to get with him because he's obviously not having it. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay," she sighs. She always hates when Kendall has to go see Lucy. It's not that she doesn't trust Kendall, she does, she just doesn't trust Lucy. She hasn't tried to do anything to ruin their relationship, but she might have something up her sleeve. Who knows? Which is why she's worried. "Don't fuck around."

"I'm not stupid, I won't." he tells her, kissing her cheek before grabbing her car keys and heading toward the door. "Bye baby, love you."

"Love you too." she replies.

Kendall leaves the house, and heads to his car. They found out their having a girl. Even though Kendall still finds Lucy extremely annoying, they do get along for the most part. Kendall still doesn't like her but what's the point in arguing all the time? They're gonna have to deal with each other forever now. It's pointless to argue over nothing. Plus, she hasn't really did anything to make Kendall mad, so that's another thing. Hopefully it stays that way.

_About ten minutes later..._

He finally arrives at her house, and he parks in the driveway before getting out and heading toward the door. Lucy gave him a key to her house for some reason. But he only uses it when he goes over if it has something to do with the baby. He never goes over just to go over so he feels like having the key is really unnecessary, but she insisted that he keeps it.

Kendall enters the house, and sees Lucy sitting on the couch.

"Hey," she smiles. She hasn't really done anything to try to get Kendall back. She's been too pregnant for all that. She never knew how much pregnancy could suck, but she has to do something before this baby pops out, which is in about a month. So, she has to think of something, and think fast. "You're here!"

"Yeah." Kendall says. "I'm just gonna set up the crib then I'm leaving."

"Well, why don't you stay for a bit?" she frowns.

"Why would I?" he questions, then heading upstairs before she could say anything else. Lucy still tries to kind of flirt with him, and it's annoying. Obviously he doesn't flirt back. He's really happy in his relationship with Daisy and they've been doing great so he would never do anything to ruin that.

He goes into the babies nursery, and sees the box of the crib sitting in the middle of the room. He bought it the other day, but he just dropped it off here because he didn't have time to set it up, he had to be at the studio. But it's Saturday morning and they don't have to be at the studio on weekends, so he decided to just come set it up. Then he's gonna go back home and spend the rest of the day with his girls.

As he's setting up the crib, he hears foot steps enter the room. He sighs a bit. Why can't she just leave him alone? He doesn't wanna talk to her or conversate with her. He just wants to set up this damn crib and leave. Everytime they're together to talk about the baby or something, she barely even talks about the baby she tries to bring up other conversations.

"Isn't it hard setting up a crib?" she asks, sitting on the rocking chair and setting her hands over her belly.

Kendall shakes his head. "No."

It's not like he hasn't done it before. He has a daughter. He isn't as scared and nervous as he was when him and Daisy were expecting Aliciana. Because that was his first child. But he's experienced now, so he isn't nervous or scared at all.

"So, the other day I was at the store, and I saw the cutest baby girl outfits!" she exclaims, trying to start a conversation.

"That's nice."

Lucy sighs a bit. Everytime she tries to start a conversation, he's always so boring! She's known Kendall for a long time and he's not a boring person. It seems like he's only like this with her. Probably because he doesn't wanna talk to her? She doesn't understand why, though.

"So, I've been thinking.." she starts. "Don't you think it'd be best for our daughter if me and you were together..? I mean, that's why you got back together with Daisy, right? So Aliciana would be happy?"

"Just because we're having a baby, it doesn't mean we _have_ to be together. As long as I'm in her life that's all that matters. And no, I didn't get back together with Daisy so Aliciana could be happy, she was happy even when me and Daisy weren't together, she's just a lot happier, but that's not the reason why we got back together. We got back together because we obviously still love each other, and I don't love you so there's no reason why me and you should even be together."

"There is, though..to start a family." Lucy replies.

"Why would I leave the girl I love to be with you?" he asks. "Nah, I'm good."

"Well, I'm just telling you right now..if you don't leave her to be with me, you're not gonna see the baby at all!" Lucy finally says. Whoa, she wasn't planning on using this against him, it just slipped out. But now that she said it, maybe it might actually work and he'll come back to her.

"You can't keep my daughter from me just because of the fact that I don't wanna be with your annoying ass!" he replies.

"Watch me." she smirks.

"I will see my daughter and I gaurantee that, so fuck you." Kendall says angrily, before walking out.

He heads out of the house, and gets into his car.

He feels so angry right now, he just needs to get away from this girl. She'd seriously keep his daughter away from him just because Kendall doesn't wanna be with her? How stupid and ridiculous is that? Kendall just has so much hate and anger towards her he can't believe he has to deal with her forever now. He hates that he got himself into this shit.

After driving for about ten minutes, he finally pulls into his driveway. He gets out of his car, slamming the door of it and heading inside. Good thing Alicicana isn't home, she stayed the night with James and Mari last night. She doesn't like when she sees him upset.

He heads upstairs and enters his and Daisy's room. He's assuming she's still in there because no one was downstairs.

"You look..mad." Daisy says, noticing Kendall looks angry. She's known him for a long time, so she can tell when he's mad, and she knows he's angry right now. She knows it has something to do with Lucy, but she's wondering what the hell the bitch did now?

"I'm fucking pissed!" he snaps, not at Daisy, though, as he sits on the edge of the bed and runs his fingers through his hair.

"What happened?" she questions, crawling on the other side of the bed and sitting next to him, wrapping her arm around his waist for comfort and resting her head on his shoulder. "Talk to me about it."

"Lucy started talking about how it'd be better for the baby if me and her were together, and when I told her I don't wanna be with her, she got all mad and told me that if I don't break up with you to be with her, then she's gonna keep my daughter away from me." he tells her.

"Are you serious?" she asks, taking her head off his shoulder. She doesn't find it surprising that Lucy would do some shit like this. But she finds it ridiculous. Keeping the baby away from her father just because Kendall doesn't wanna be with Lucy? That's fucking stupid. And she's not hurting anyone but the baby, because she's not gonna have her daddy in her life. So Lucy's obviously not thinking about anyone but herself.

Kendall nods. "Yeah, I'm so mad..I hate her so much. And I know her she's the type of girl that would do shit like that. I mean, I love you but-"

"You're really considering leaving me for her?" Daisy interupts him, unwrapping her arm from around him and looking at him. She can't believe Kendall's really considering listening to her. Yeah, she understands that's Kendall daughter she's using against him and he wants to see his baby, but it's not like he can't take her ass to court. Wow, this seriously just got her mad.

"I never said that, I'm just saying that's my baby and I'd like to see her!" Kendall replies.

"But you were thinking about it, huh?" she questions.

Kendall just doesn't say anything.

"Hah, wow." she smirks. "I really can't believe you. You're really thinking about listening to her? That's fucking stupid. You act like you can't take her to court or something. _You're_ the baby's dad so you do have rights to see that baby. But I mean, if you really wanna leave me for her go right ahead."

She gets up off the bed, and starts walking away.

"No, baby come here," Kendall says, grabbing her arm.

"No, go be with her." she tells him, snatching her arm away and walking out of the room.

Kendall sighs, running his fingers through his hair. He isn't gonna lie he was planning on actually listening to Lucy, but he was also planning on breaking up with her after the baby was born. And he feels so stupid because he didn't even think about taking her to court, but now that Daisy brung it up he thinks he's gonna do that. But now Daisy's all mad so he has to make things right with her.

He gets up off the bed, and heads out of the room, going downstairs and into the living room, where he finds Daisy sitting on the couch.

"I'm not gonna leave you for her," Kendall says, sitting on the couch next to her.

"You were thinking about it," she replies.

"Doesn't mean I was actually gonna do it," he says. "And even if I was, I was also gonna break up with her after the baby was born. My dumb ass didn't even think about taking her to court, but now that you mentioned it I'm gonna do that."

"Well, it still doesn't change the fact that you were gonna leave me for her," she replies. "That's pretty fucked up."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just so mad...I don't even know. But just know that I love you, not her. And I'm not gonna leave you for her, okay? I hate her, fuck her."

She just doesn't say anything, but Kendall just wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close, kissing her cheek.

* * *

**This one was coo.**

**RandomFact: Seriously, I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately and if I'm losing all my readers I'm not gonna bother to continue this.**

**Review if you want more! **


	24. Suspicion

**dudeamanda: Yeah, you are. Haha no I'm just joking, you're not (: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: At first when she found out she was pregnant she knew it wasn't Kendall's, they were protected but he was drunk so he doesn't remember. The baby is Jetts, but Kendall doesn't know that. And thank you SO much! :D**

**OxyBtrSwag: I will as long as I keep getting reviews. (: Lol, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**btrfanfiction1516: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Guest(Not sure if you're the same person as the person above, lol): I think everyone hates Lucy in this. Haha. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Aw, I hope you feel better :( Text me, lol. And HELL YA WE DO! Thanks for reviewing and I hope ya feel better :D**

**paumichy: Me eithaaa. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Lol, I know you were I think the only one who reviewed like all the chapters so far :) Thanks so much!:D**

**A/N: Yeah that's what I thought, ya'll better review! Lol, Jaykay I love you guys :)**

* * *

"So, you're taking her to court?" James asks. They're at the studio but they're on break, and Kendall just told them what happened. You know, that Lucy said she'll keep the baby away from Kendall if he doesn't break up with Daisy to be with her, and James thinks that's pretty fucking ridiculous. She'd really keep his daughter away from him over a stupid reason like that? She obviously cares about no one but herself. That baby needs a dad in her life.

Kendall nods. "I mean, if that's my only option then I guess. I'm not gonna let her stupid ass keep my daughter away from me just because I don't wanna be with her. And I'm not gonna leave Daisy to be with her. Ugh, she's just so irritating and I hate how I'm gonna have to deal with her bull shit for the rest of my life now."

"You better take her ass to court if she doesn't let you see the baby!" Logan adds. "I don't really hate anyone, but I strongly dislike her. She's so ridiculous. It's been a little over six years and she's still on you! And now she's threatening to keep your daughter away from you just because you won't be with her? That's obsessed."

"Ugh, I'd hate to have to deal with her for the rest of my life," Carlos says. "All the drama, the bull shit, I bet she's gonna keep the baby away from you for stupid reasons,-"

"Dude, you're really not making me feel any better!" Kendall interupts him. He gets he's gonna have to deal with that from now on, he doesn't need to be reminded. Seriously, if he could rewind back to that night at the club, he definitely wouldn't have drank. He has been wanting another baby, not by Lucy, though. By Daisy.

"Sorry."

"Look, just don't worry about it, dude," Logan tells his friend. "Don't listen to her, she is gonna need you around after that baby is born, and if she still doesn't let you see her you will take her to court. I know a lot about stuff like this so I'll help you. I'm definitely not gonna let her keep the baby from you..alright? I got your back, man."

"Thanks bro," Kendall replies. "I appreciate it."

"Can I be the judge?" James questions. Logan use to watch shows that have to do with courts, and judges, and lawyers a lot when they lived in the Palmwoods still, and even though it confused James a lot he still thinks it'd be pretty cool to be the judge. He'd make Kendall win the case before the Court Trial even started.

"Dude, you can't just be a judge," Carlos tells James.

"You have to be experienced and go to school for stuff like this," Logan explains. "You can't just show up there and decide you wanna be judge."

"Aw, that sucks." James frowns. "But just to let you know Kendall, if I was judge, I'd def make you win."

"Well thanks."

* * *

"So, hows life been?" Abigail asks her girls. Right now, her, Daisy, Audrey, and Megan are all at iHop for breakfast. Kendall is at the studio, Aliciana is at school, so they all decided they'd all go out for breakfast together. They hardly ever all just hang out like the old times, so they like to do that every once in a while. "I feel like we never even hang out anymore, you know, all four of us."

"I know," Daisy sighs. "We all have our own lives going on, now. We're all in relationships and live with our boyfriends, I have a daughter, Abigial is engaged. We're all growing up."

"Aw, it feels like just yesterday we were Freshman in Highschool, huh?" Audrey questions, while the girls just nod in agreement. She's known these girls for a long time. Audrey and Daisy grew up together, and they met Megan and Abigail when they all enter high school, so in seventh grade and they've all been bestfriends since. It feels like they're growing up so fast. "So, Abi, have you and Logan talked about a date for the wedding? You guys have been engaged for a while now."

Abigail nods. "We have, actually. We were planning on staying engaged for the while, but we recently started talking a lot about our wedding, and we wanna start planning it soon. So probably sometime around the end of next year? That's what we're going for."

"So, Abigail out of all four of us will be the first one to get married," Daisy says. "I don't know why I kind of expected that. I expected her to be the first with a child, too, but it ended up being me, not that I mind I love Aliciana.

"Well, unless Kendall proposes to you and you and him end up getting married before Logan and Abigail get married." Megan points out. "Then you'll be the first one to have a baby and get married."

"I doubt it." Daisy smirks a bit. Her and Kendall haven't talked about marriage at all. The only time it was ever brought up was when they went to go visit Izzy and Sonny and they asked him about it. He said 'maybe', he never said yes, or no, or when. Other than that they haven't talked about it at all. So she doubts there's an engagement coming up soon.

"Have you guys talked about it at all?" Audrey asks.

Daisy shakes her head. "Well, sort of, but then not really. We went to visit Izzy and Sonny the other day, and Sonny asked him if there's any proposal or marriage coming up soon, and all Kendall said was 'maybe', but I doubt there is."

"You don't know that," Abigail says. "He could have something up his sleeve."

"I don't know," she shrugs. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see. But did I tell you guys the shit Lucy did?"

Megan shakes her head. "No...what'd she do?"

"So, Kendall went to go put up the babys crib the other day, and while he was there I guess Lucy told Kendall that if he doesn't break up with me to be with her, she's gonna keep the baby from him. I was like are you serious? That's the lowest shit you could do. Keeping a baby from her father just because he doesn't wanna be with you, like C'mon now. You look stupid as fuck."

"Are you serious?" Audrey asks. She isn't surprised by this at all, because Lucy would be the one to pull some shit like this. How thirsty and desperate does she look? Keeping a baby away from her dad just because he doesn't wanna be with her? It's shit like this that makes Audrey wanna punch her straight in the face.

Daisy nods. "Yeah, Kendall came home pissed."

"So what is he gonna do?" Abigail asks.

"Well, at first his dumb ass was actually planning on leaving me for her, I was so mad. He claims he was gonna break up with her after the baby was born and come back to me, but that still pissed me off. But he decided that after the baby is born, if Lucy really does keep the baby from him, he's taking her ass to court."

"Good, he should!" Megan says. "She can't just do that, that's a ridiculous stupid reason."

"What if Lucy isn't even pregnant by Kendall?" Audrey wonders. She's been thinking about that a lot, and it's possible. Lucy would definitely be the type of bitch to pull off some shit like this. "She's probably made it all up. You know how she is, she hoes around a lot, it could be someone elses baby but she's saying it's Kendalls."

"But they did hook up on that night unprotected, didn't they?" Abigail questions.

"I know they did hook up, I don't know if they were protected or unprotected," Daisy replies. "Kendall says he doesn't remember anything. But now that I think about it, even when Kendall is drunk, for some reason he always does remember to put a condom on. Like when we were together, and he'd go out and get drunk and he'd come home and we'd end up doing something, he always remembers to put a condom on. I never even have to remind him, and he knew I was on birth control and he still chose to put one on..so I don't think he'd just forget to put one on so Lucy could be lying..."

"So, if he always has condoms on, how did Aliciana happen?" Megan asks.

"He didn't have any condoms on him," Daisy replies. "I can remember stuff when I'm drunk and I remember he was searching his pockets for a condom, and he didn't find any but we still ended up doing it. But I know Kendall, single or not he always has condoms in his drawer, and he took her back to his house so of course he did have some. I swear if I find out this bitch has been lying this whole time, I'm gonna be pissed."

"See now this has me wondering, because this could all be true.." Abigail adds. "We need to find out if it is or not."

"How do we do that?" Megan asks.

"The only way is a DNA test, after the baby is born," Audrey replies. "But Daisy dude, you have to talk to Kendall and tell him that this really might not be his baby..tell him to tell Lucy he wants a DNA test after the baby is born."

"I'm gonna," she says. "I'm not gonna have my man raise and spend money on a baby that isn't even his..Hell nah."

"Exactly," Abigail agrees. "We need to get to the bottom of this shit."

"Hell yeah."

* * *

**:O :O :O the girls suspect something!**

**RandomFact: This whole week there's OGT's, but since I'm a freshman I don't have to take them! :D So I'm only in each class for 20 minutes, and I get out at 10:55 everyday this week :D Ayeeee. TUUUURRN UPPPP! Hahah Jk, ima come home and sleep. **

**Review Q'ts :D**


	25. The Truth Comes Out

**DeniseDEMD: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: They have smarticles! Haha. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: Really? I didn't know, lol. 3% chance is a low chance :O But usually the condom breaks if they don't put it on properly. Haha. Logan is too nice to hate anyone, hah. And omg, I'm ADDICTED to Instagram! I'm seriously ALWAYS on it, haha I have like over 500 pictures. If you want you can inbox me your name and ill follow you, and ill inbox mine so you can follow me :) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Suckerforlovestory: They love you too, lmfao. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**zstories77: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"So, when you were at the studio yesterday me and the girls went out to eat," Daisy starts. She hasn't had time to talk to Kendall about this, but they're alone right now so she figures she could tell him. "And we thought of something."

"Thought of what?" he asks.

"What if Lucy's lying about her being pregnant by _you_?" she tells him. "You know how she is she'd definitely make something up like this to try to tie you down. And she does hoe around so she could've hooked up with someone else, got pregnant, and say it's your baby."

"But I was drunk and I didn't put a condom on," he replies. "So she could be telling the truth."

"Dude, do you remember exactly if you did or not?" she asks. Kendall shakes his head. "Exactly. Even when you are drunk, you _always_ remember to put a condom on. I think she's lying to you."

Kendall just sits there, and thinks. Could Lucy really be capable of doing something this fucked up? She probably would. But Kendall still isn't sure if she did or not. He had condoms at the time, so he probably did put one on. But still! If she really did do something like this Kendall will be _beyond_ pissed.

"I mean, I never thought about this," he replies. "But she would be the one to make shit like this up just to try to tie me down."

"I just don't wanna see you taking her to court, wasting your time and money and fighting for a baby that's not yours, or raise a baby that's not yours." she tells him. "I say you get a DNA test right after the baby is born."

"I think I'm gonna do that." he says. "If I find out she's been lying to me this whole time about this baby being mine, and that she was really gonna have be raise a baby that's not mine, I'm gonna be so fucking pissed."

"Right," she sighs. "Good thing you have a smart girlfriend."

"You weren't even the one who suspected Lucy to be lying first, were you?"

"No, Audrey was." she admits.

Kendall just chuckles, and wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and kissing her temple.

"But if it turns out that she is lying, of course I'm gonna be mad," he says. "But at the same time I'm gonna be happy knowing I won't have to deal with her forever, and now me and you can go on with our lifes."

She nods in agreement. "Are you gonna call her or text her and tell her you want a DNA test?"

"Fuck that, I'm telling her in person," he replies. "I'm going right now, actually. I'll be back in a bit."

He quickly kisses her lips before heading out.

* * *

Lucy sits on her couch, just watching TV since she's really pregnant and she's really in no mood to do anything else then sit down and eat and watch TV. Kendall hasn't spoken to her or came over since she threatened to keep the baby from him if he doesn't leave Daisy to be with her. But she's just waiting for him to come around because she knows he will sooner or later.

Suddenly she hears a car enter her driveway. With a bit of struggle, she gets her pregnant self up and walks over to the window. She opens the curtain a bit and peeks out, smiling as she sees it's Kendalls car. See? She knew he'd eventually come around. Daisy definitely isn't worth not seeing his daughter. Even though she's not really his daughter, like Lucy said, Kendall doesn't really need to know that.

She walks over to the door, and opens it, leaning on the ledge of the door watching as Kendall gets out of his car and walks toward the door.

"Hey," she greets, smiling as he finally approaches her. She's expecting a big hug or a kiss, but she gets nothing. Oh well, maybe he's saving that for after he sweet talks her. She can't believe this is really going as planned.

She steps aside, and lets him in, shutting the door and walking to the couch, sitting on it as Kendall sits on the opposite couch as her.

"So, you finally decide to come with me, huh?" she asks with a grin. She wasn't too worried about it because she knew for a fact he'd come around. She was just waiting, and he did end up coming around.

"What? No," Kendall replies. "I just came to tell you, that I want a DNA test done after the baby is born."

Lucy's heart drops as he says that.

"What!? Why!?" she asks. He wants a DNA test? They can't get a DNA test done because if they do he'll find out that baby isn't his and she'll be busted. Where did he even get this idea of getting a DNA test? She really needs to talk him out of this because she doesn't wanna get caught.

"Because I don't believe that this baby is mine," he replies. "I know how you are and you would be the one to try to tie me down with a baby that's not mine, and you do hoe around a lot so I wouldn't doubt it if you hooked up with someone around the same time you hooked up with me...so if the baby isn't mine, you should might as well tell me right now and if you don't we will get a DNA test done."

Lucy just stays silent. Well, she's pretty much already busted because Kendall will find out whether he finds out by Lucy, for the DNA test. Should she just tell him? He's gonna find out either way. Lucy is for sure that the baby isn't Kendalls, so why would she keep this going any longer if he's demanding a DNA test? She thinks she should just tell him and get it over with, even if that means she'll lose him forever. And that'll definitely suck, but she's gonna have a baby to focus on.

"So is the baby mine or not?" he asks. "I'm not gonna stick around and raise a baby that's not mine when I could be spending that time with my _real_ daughter and my girlfriend...so just tell me now, damn!"

She's completely silent right now, so Kendall's assuming that baby isn't his. Seriously, why in the hell would she do something this fucked up and this low? She lied to him, saying she's pregnant by his baby when it's not even his baby, and that pisses him off. She was really about to make him waste his time and money on someone elses baby when he could be with his own daughter, or having another baby with Daisy.

Lucy sighs. "Okay, fine you caught me. The baby isn't yours, she's Jetts. Sorry."

"Wow," Kendall smirks a bit. "I really can't believe this...Actually, I can. Are you that fucking desperate for me that you'd lie to me with something big like this? Seriously, how stupid do you look? It's been six fucking years get over the fact that I don't wanna be with you and I'll _never_ want you! You can might as well forget about me now because I want absolutely _nothing_ to do with you." he gets up off the couch and heads toward the door. "I wish the best of luck for the baby, but fuck you."

With that being said, he walks out of the door, slamming the door behind him and heading to his car.

He doesn't even know how to feel right now. Of course he's pissed as fuck that she'd really lie to him about something like this just to try to tie him down, but then again he feels happy and relieved that he doesn't have to deal with her ass for the rest of his life. And now him and Daisy can move on with their lives. Maybe a proposal coming soon? And he definitely wants another baby, by her though.

He just sighs, turning the music up loud as he drives off.

* * *

"So, did you tell her you wanted the DNA test?" Daisy asks. Kendall just got home, and now they're just in their room, on their bed cuddling. Aliciana is at school right now, and they're gonna go pick her up in a few hours then go to Izzy and Sonny's house for a bit.

"Yeah," he nods. "Buuut, she admitted that the baby isn't mine, she's Jetts. I'm so mad that she'd actually make up this big ass lie just so she can be around me. But I'm also relieved and happy I don't have to deal with her ass. Now we can just focus on each other, and our daughter."

"Well, atleast you found out the truth before the baby was born and you got attached to her," she says. He nods in agreement. "She's so fucking stupid."

"She's out of our lives now, _forever_. Babe, if you wouldn't have said anything I would've thought that baby was mine. I seriously never thought about the fact that she could be lying." he says. "I love you."

"I love you too." she smiles.

"So, how do you feel about another baby?" he asks. "Aliciana is already six years old, I think it's the perfect time to have another one. And plus, Aliciana is all excited and happy that she's gonna be an older sister, but it turns out she isn't..so, I don't wanna upset her."

"I'd love to have another baby," she agrees. "But I was kinda hoping that we'd wait until after we're married, or atleast engaged to have another baby, but I don't think that's happening any time soon so-"

"Why don't you think that's happening any time soon?" he questions. "You don't know."

Kendall really has been thinking a lot about proposing to her. But with all this that was going on he thought he should wait. But now that he found out the baby isn't his, he doesn't have to worry about any of that so maybe he can propose to her now, because there's definitely no doubt that this is the girl he wants to marry.

She shrugs. "We've never really talked about it, like at all."

"Well, I'm just saying...don't be too surprised if you get a random proposal one day," he says.

She just smiles a bit, as Kendall grabs her face and kisses her.

* * *

**Weelllll, the truth came out. Tell me what you want to happen next in this story :)**

**RandomFact: I've seriously been missing Kendall soooo much, and it's like really making me sad. Everyone thinks I'm being ridiculous but I don't give a shit. It's so hard to be without your husband, but the distance only makes us stronger :) I haven't seen him in eight months! And I won't see him again till this summer. Aaah, I can't wait to see my baby (: They already confirmed their summer tour so me, my mom and my sister are just waiting for the VIP's to go on sale to get our packages so we can go see my baby. I miss him sosososooo much and I know he misses me too. I was at the mall in Claires the other day and Worldwide came on, and I seriously started crying I had to leave the store :/ I MISS HIM SO MUCH.**

**Review! :D (Also if ya have an Instagram or Twitter, or Keek, PM me your names and I'll give you my names so we can follow each other and socialize! :D)**


	26. Perfect One

**suckerforlovestory: Haha. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**zstories77: I know who you're talking about, lol. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: You'll see (; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Guest/btrfanfiction1516: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**laemmermeier: Thankyaaa so much :D**

**OxyBtrSwag: But me and Kendall are real people, even though this isn't OUR story, haha oh well me and him are still married and I think we make an AMAZING ass couple :) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: Yeah, but it's not the same as actually MEETING them. Being at a concert and knowing I could've actually hugged him, been in his arms and tell him I love him is different then just seeing him :/ And this summer they're trying to do a WORLD tour so maybe they will? (: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

It's been about a month since Kendall found out Lucy's baby isn't his, and they've all moved on from it. Aliciana is still questioning when her little sister is gonna arrive, though. Kendall just keeps replying with 'soon'. Lately he's been thinking a lot about proposing. It's perfect timing. Then maybe on their honeymoon they can try for another baby.

"So, you wanna propose to her?" Logan asks. He thinks it'd be a great idea for Kendall to propose to Daisy. They've been through a lot in these past six years, and at the end they're back together, strong, and happier than ever. Logan doesn't see them breaking up any time in the future, so why not?

Kendall nods. "I'm ready for it, I'm ready to take the next step."

"I think you should do it, dude." James replies. "Do it right now! Like right when you get home!"

"Dude, he needs to buy a ring first!" Carlos tells James. He can't believe they're all growing up. Logan is engaged, Kendall has a daughter and is getting engaged, and both him and James are in serious relationships. Carlos can still remember when they were hockey players in Minnesota.

"Yeah, I need to buy the perfect ring, and I also wanna propose to her in an awesome, special way that she'll never forget," he replies. "So it's gonna take some time to find the perfect ring and to plan a way to propose to her."

"Well, she'll never forget the day you propose to her," Logan tells him.

"I know, but I still wanna make it cool." Kendall says. "I don't just wanna get down on one knee and ask her to marry me."

"Hey, that's what I did!" Logan exclaims. He just did it the traditional way. He took her to the beach, they played around for a bit, he gave her a long speech about how much he loves her and got down on one knee and asked her to marry him, and she obviously said yeah. Kendall wants to do it big, and Logan completely understands that, but he just decided to do it the traditional way. "But I understand you wanna do it big. What do you plan on doing?"

"Well, before I plan on doing anything I have to obviously buy a ring," Kendall replies. He wants to buy the ring before beginning to plan everything else, just so he can have it and not have to worry about it. Then once he has the ring and everything, he can just focus on planning the proposal. "I just wanna go look for the perfect one and get it out of the way."

"Why don't we go right now?" James questions. "Daisy isn't home, she's out with the girls, so why not?"

"I say we go," Kendall agrees. He really wants this proposal to happen soon, so why not go look for a ring today? Maybe he'll find the perfect one and he'll end up buying it today if he does. Then once he has the ring he'll hide it in his closet (Daisy never goes in his closet), Daisy will never find it. Then he can just focus on the planning and making this proposal awesome and amazing.

"Aye, alright let's go." Carlos says, as him along with the guys get up and head out.

* * *

"Look at all this cute baby clothes!" Abigail exclaims. Her, the girls, and Aliciana are at the mall right now just having a little girls day, while the guys are hanging out as well. They're just looking at some clothes and came across the baby clothes, and it's so adorable. It makes her wanna have a little baby, but her and Logan aren't even married yet and they both agreed to have a baby after they're married. So she has to wait.

"Someone have another baby, I love Aliciana, but I miss having a baby around!" Megan says. She loves little babies, and she loves Aliciana to death, but she wishes there was a baby around, too. It'd be pretty fun to have a six year old and a baby around. So she wants someone to get pregnant, but not her. She isn't ready for that.

"Daisy, make a baby with Kendall when you get home." Audrey tells her friend. She knows both Kendall and Daisy want another baby, so why not? Maybe they'll have a boy this time, or another girl. Audrey doesn't really matter either one will be good for her.

"Mommy, when am I gonna get my baby sister?" Aliciana asks.

Daisy sighs a bit. Aliciana has been asking a lot about her baby sister, and they just keep replying with 'soon'. But how do they explain to a six year old that the person who told Kendall she was pregnant by him was lying and she's not gonna be a big sister after all?

"Soon, it's gonna take a little longer." Daisy replies to her daughter.

"Why?"

"Because, the baby isn't in my belly yet, but when it is then you'll be a big sister." Daisy says.

"_Yet_, she said yet," Abigail smiles a bit. "So you and Kendall are planning on having another baby soon?"

Daisy shrugs. "He asked me about it the other day, but I told him I want to, but I wanna wait until after we're married, or atleast engaged and I told him I don't think that's happening anytime soon, then he asked me why I thought that and I just shrugged and said we never really talked about it, so he told me to not be surprised if I get a random proposal one day.."

"Aww, that means he's gonna propose to you soon!" Megan exclaims. She loves planning parties and weddings! She was excited to find out Abigail and Logan were engaged, but they haven't started planning their wedding yet, but Kendall and Daisy are gonna start planning theirs right after they get engaged, hopefully. "Are you guys gonna stay engaged for a while, or plan the wedding right away?"

She shrugs again. "I told you we haven't talked about it, like at all really."

"So, Daisy's gonna be the next one to get engaged, I wonder whose gonna be the next one after her to get engaged." Abigail says, looking at Audrey. She knows Audrey will. Her and Cory have been together for a _long_ time..they need to get engaged already! They're old enough, and they obviously know they're the ones they wanna spend the rest of their lives with, so why not? And plus, both Megan and Anthony aren't really ready for that type of commitment just yet, she knows Audrey and Cory are.

"Why are you looking at me?" Audrey giggles a bit. "We haven't really talked about it either."

"Maybe he's gonna be like Kendall and randomly propose to you one day when you least expect it." Megan says.

Audrey shrugs. "I doubt it."

* * *

"So, what kind of ring are you looking for?" the worker at Kays Jeweler asks Kendall. He can't believe he's really shopping for a ring to propose to Daisy, but he's so excited. He's gonna find the perfect ring for the perfect girl. He doesn't care how much money he has to spend on it, it'll be worth it. Once he finds the perfect one, he'll know.

"A big diamond engagement ring," he replies.

"Alright, the engagement rings are over here," she replies, leading Kendall and the guys to the other side of the store. "Do you have a price range?"

Kendall shakes his head. "Any price is fine, I just want to get the perfect ring that I know she'll love."

"Okay, so here's a variety of engagement rings, you can look around at them and if you want me to take any out just let me know." she smiles.

Kendall nods. Him along with the guys start looking around at the rings through the glass, and he doesn't really see the perfect one, but he keeps looking.

"There's the ring I got Abigail." Logan says, pointing to the engagement ring he bought for his girlfriend. It's just a simple Princess cut 14K White Gold ring, but Abigail loved it because she didn't want anything too big, just something simple. So Logan saw that ring and knew it'd be perfect for her.

Kendall sighs a bit, because he doesn't see the perfect ring he's looking for. He keeps on looking until he finally spots one he likes.

"Excuse me, can I see that one?" he asks the lady, pointing to the ring he likes.

"Sure!" she exclaims, opening the glass and carefully taking the ring out, handing it to Kendall. "This one is beautiful. It's a Diamong round-cut 14K white gold, and it's 2,719.99$"

He smiles a bit, looking at it. Yeah, this ring is perfect. Definitely Daisy's style, and he knows she'll absolutely love this one. It's a nice big round diamond, it's beautiful. He doesn't care if it costs over two thousand dollars, that's not that bad, and plus it's worth it. This is for the love of his life.

"Do you think that's the one?" James asks his bestfriend. He looks really happy with that ring, and James even likes it himself so he's guessing Kendall's gonna take that one. He knows for a fact Daisy will love it.

Kendall nods. "This is the one...I'll take this one."

"Alright, I'll take the ring and go put it in a little velvet box!" she smiles, taking the ring from Kendall and heading to the back.

"Do you have cash on you?" Carlos asks.

Kendall nods. "I always do."

"I can't believe you found the perfect ring so quick," Logan says. "When I was ring shopping for Abigail, they didn't have that much engagement rings here so it wasn't easy, it took me a while to find the perfect one but now there's a lot here!"

"I was starting to think I wasn't gonna find the perfect one here, but I saw it and I was like that's definitely the one," Kendall replies. "Well, this ring thing is about to be all over with, now I can start with the planning."

"We can help you with that," James tells him. He always loves helping plan exciting things, and this is definitely really exciting. He already knows it's gonna be fun planning this big awesome proposal.

Kendall just smiles a bit, as he sees the lady worker approach them with a little black velvet box in her hands. She grabs a small Kays Jeweler bag from behind the counter, and puts the little velvet box in there.

"Alright, your total is exactly 2,719.99$!" she tells him.

Kendall takes out his Vans wallet, and starts counting until he has the right amount. When he does, he hands it to her and puts his wallet back in his pocket.

"Here you go, have a nice day!" she exclaims, handing Kendall the little bag.

"Thanks, you too." he replies, taking the bag and walking out of the jewelry shop along with the guys, and into the mall, since the jewelry shop is in the mall.

"Is that the girls?" Logan questions, pointing to Daisy, Abigail, Aliciana, Audrey, and Megan as they exit Victoria's Secret. "That is them!"

"Shit," Kendall mutters, starting to panick. Hopefully they didn't just see them walk out of Kays Jeweler, and he needs to hide this bag somewhere. "Where do I put this?"

"Give me it," James says, grabbing the little bag and putting it in his bag of Hollister, since he went there earlier and bought stuff. "I got you."

"Thanks man," Kendall replies, relieved. James did that just in time because the girls just noticed them here and are heading their way.

"Dadddy!" Aliciana exclaims, running into Kendall's arms. He chuckles and picks her up, kissing her cheek.

"Hi Princess." he smiles.

"Aliciana," James says in a sing-song voice. Now that him and Kendall don't live together he doesn't get to see his niece as much as he use to and it really sucks. He really misses not seeing her as much.

"Hi Uncle Jaay!" she smiles, as James takes her into his arms and kissing her cheek.

"Babe, what are you doing here?" Daisy asks her boyfriend, as he wraps his arms around her shoulders and she sets his on his waist.

Kendall shrugs. "James just wanted to buy some clothes so we all decided to come along."

He leans down and kisses her, then he notices a Victoria's Secret in her hands.

"I see you bought some lingerie for you to wear for me, huh?" he grins.

She giggles a bit. "Definitely."

* * *

**That was a bad spot to end, I know I'm just so tiiiired and I wanted to get this done so I can update today.**

**RandomFact: So, I was wondering..did you guys want me to finish my story 'I'll Make Your Day Special', that I never finished? I will if you want me to, but I stopped doing it because I felt no one was reading. So if you haven't checked it out, It'd really mean a lot to me if you do and leave me a review. Pleassee, ill love ya foreversss. **

**Review please! :D**


	27. Planned

**DeniseDEMD: He sure will(; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**MonkeyDLyna: Aw, I hope you feel better :/ I hate being sick it's so ugly! lol. And I will just for you (: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**suckerforlovestory: Lmao. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**btrfanfiction1516: Haha, you mean Audrey? It's okay though, they do sound alike(: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**OxyBtrSwag: Thank you sooo much, it means a lot especially because I have a lot of haters. Lmfao. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: It'll be so cute :) Yaay, thanks so much it means a lot! & thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"So, do you have any plans on how you wanna propose?" Logan asks Kendall. Right now, Kendall, James, Carlos, and himself are at James' and Mari's house, but she's working so it's just them. Since they have today off, and Daisy's working so she doesn't suspect anything, they thought right now would be perfect to plan the big proposal.

"I was thinking it'd be super cool and fun to take her skydiving," Kendall starts. He's always wanted to go Skydiving, so why not? It seems really fun and scary at the same time, but Kendall still definitely wants to do it. The thing is, he isn't sure if Daisy would wanna do it. She scared of heights, but Kendall's pretty sure he'll be able to convince her to go with him.

"Do you think she'd want to?" Carlos asks. He knows Daisy, and Skydiving definitely isn't something she would do, so he isn't so sure about this. That is a great idea, though. Kendall just has to beg her to go Skydiving with him. "That is a cool idea, though."

"Can't you die from Skydiving?" James questions.

"The chances of you dying while Skydiving is really low," Logan tells his friend. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I don't think she'd want to, but I know she'll do it if I beg her, which I will." Kendall replies. "Well, hopefully she'll do it. I think this is a really cool way that she'll never forget, plus I've always wanted to go Skydiving, I just have to get Daisy to wanna go...my mind is set on this."

"Oh! I have an idea," Carlos all of a sudden says. "What if like you took her Skydiving somewhere else, like not in LA so you can have an excuse to stay at a really nice romantic hotel. So after you propose to her when you land on the ground, you guys can go to the hotel and have a romantic night."

"What about Aliciana?" Kendall questions.

"She'll stay the night with me." James replies. Out of all the guys, Aliciana is closest to James, because him and Kendall use to live together so James would be with her every weekend. She loves both Carlos and Logan just as much, but she has a little special bond with James. Probably because she sees him more, so James would definitely love to have Aliciana stay the night with him.

"Where out of LA should I take her, though?" Kendall asks. He has his mind really set on this Skydiving thing, so he hopes Daisy will agree to go with him, because if she doesn't he doesn't know how else he should propose. This is the only thing he really thought of and he thought it'd be cute and adventurous at the same time.

"Well, I don't know where else there are Skydiving places, but I know there's a good one in San Diego," Logan replies. "Camille went there with her cast-mates on the last movie she was on, she said she loved it and it was perfectly safe."

"Camille has been Skydiving before?" Carlos asks. Logan nods. "I never knew that."

"Alright, so me and her will wake up early in the morning, drop Aliciana off with James, drive to San Diego, and go to the Skydiving place, Skydive, and I'll jump first so once she lands I'll already be there on one knee, ask her to marry me, then we'll head back to the hotel and just..you know, have a romantic night. This sounds so perfect and great."

"Aye, I think we're pretty damn good at planning proposals." James says. "I say we start our own business, so when guys don't know how to propose to their girlfriends, they come to us and we help them! I think that would be so cool!"

"James, no." Logan replies, causing James to frown a bit. Where would they have time to be 'proposal planners'? They're not in a big boy band or anything, so they're not always busy in the studio with band stuff. (Sarcasm).

"Aw." he frowns.

"So, we got this all set up!" Kendall exclaims, smiling.

"When do you plan on doing this?" Carlos asks.

Kendall shrugs. "Next weekend? I'm gonna call later to the Skydiving place to book our jump, then to the nicest most romantic hotel in San Diego to get us the best room there. If I can't get them on Saturday then I will the next Saturday that they're available."

Logan nods, smiling. "I can't believe you're taking her Skydiving...I wouldn't even go Skydiving."

"That's 'cause you're a pussy." James smirks, earning a glare from Logan.

"Shut up."

* * *

Kendall gets out of his car, and heads to the Beauty Salon that Daisy and Audrey work in. They're both working right now. Anyway, he decided to come visit his girlfriend, and his soon to be Fiancée, before he has to go pick up Aliciana from school, which is in about thirty minutes. He loves coming to visit her at work, she always looks happy to see him and of course he's always happy to see her.

He opens the door, and heads inside, seeing that they aren't that busy today. Today is Monday, and they're usually not that busy on Mondays. They're busiest days are Friday and Saturday, and they're closed on Sundays.

"Hey, Kendall!" Audrey exclaims, looking up real quick at him before paying her attention back to the girls' hair that she's doing. Kendall always comes to visit her, whenever he isn't at the studio, or whenever he's on break. She wishes Cory would do that, but he works and they don't let him leave for break.

"Hey," he replies. "Where's Daisy?"

"In the back where the tanning beds are." she replies.

Kendall just nods, and heads to the back of the Salon. This Salon is a Beauty Salon, so they do tanning, they cut hair, do hair, dye hair, and do nails. He walks past the tanning rooms until he finally sees the one Daisy is in. He sneaks into the room, sneaking up behind her and grabbing her by the waist from behind, causing her to jump.

"Dude!" she exclaims, turning around and realizing it's Kendall. She giggles a bit as she playfully smacks his chest. "Why would you scare me like that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he asks, chuckling as he grabs her by the waist and leans in to kiss her. When they pull away, he unwraps his arms from around her waist, and takes each of her hands into his hands, kissing her forehead before leaning back on the wall. "When do you get off, babe?"

"At 3:30," she sighs a bit. Her and Audrey were the ones who opened today, good thing they don't have to close today. That'd mean they'd have to stay here working until 8PM, and that would suck because they aren't busy on Mondays so there would basically be absolutely nothing to do. Good thing she leaves at 3:30, though. "I don't have to close today."

"Good, because I need to talk to you about something." he replies. He's gonna talk to her tonight about it, because he's planning on doing it _this_ weekend, that's only a few days away. And if she says no, he's going to need some time to beg her to do it. Hopefully he doesn't have to beg and she'll just do it, but he doubts it.

"About what?" she asks, curious. Whenever Kendall says he has to talk to her, she never knows if it'll be a good thing or bad thing, so she really isn't sure what to expect when she gets home. Should she be scared? Hopefully not.

"Something you'll find out when you get home," he chuckles a bit. "It's nothing bad, just know that. I don't wanna have you worrying while you're here at work. It's just an idea I came up with."

She sighs, giggling a bit. "Oh boy...you and your ideas...should I be scared?"

"Nah," he replies. "You'll see when you get home, stop asking me questions, babe."

"Well you're gonna have me wondering about this for the rest of the day until I get home," she replies.

"You only have an hour left, I'm sure you can do it." he tells her, kissing her cheek.

"Fiiiine," she sighs.

"Daisy, we need you out here!" she can hear Audrey say.

Kendall lets go of her hands, and wraps an arm around her shoulder as they walk out of the tanning room and to the front. They see a girl there waiting to get her hair cut.

"She wants a trim and layers." Audrey tells her best friend.

"Okay," Daisy nods. Kendall pulls her into a hug, and leans down and kisses her. "Bye babe, I love you."

"Bye baby, I love you too." he replies, giving her one more quick kiss before unwrapping his arms from around her and leaving.

"Alright you can go ahead and have a seat over there," Daisy tells the customer.

* * *

"Okay, so what is it that you had to talk to me about?" Daisy asks. Right now, her and Kendall are cuddling on the couch, while Aliciana is watching Tangled. She's so into the movie because it's her favorite movie. It's kind of getting annoying, but anything for her daughter. Anyway, she got home from work a bit ago, and she changed into comfortable clothes (yoga shorts and a tank top), and now she's just here cuddling with her amazing boyfriend. She's been thinking a lot about what his idea while she was at work, and she really wants to know.

"So, I was thinking, and I feel like I wanna do something daring and adventurous!" he exclaims. Of course he isn't gonna tell her he's gonna propose to her at the Skydiving place, it's a surprise. So he has to make it seem like he really just wants to go Skydiving for the fun of it. He's always wanted to go Skydiving so it really shouldn't be hard.

"Like what?" she questions. Daisy has always been a fun, daring and adventurous person. But there is certain things she will not do, so hopefully this isn't one of them.

"Skydiving," Kendall grins.

"Are you serious?" she asks. She isn't gonna lie, Skydiving does look fun, but it also looks really scary! She's gonna be thousands of feet up in the air and jump off a plane? Just the thought of that scares her a lot. Plus, she's scared of heights so she really isn't sure if she wants to do this. Can't people die from this? She's definitely not ready to die.

Kendall nods. "Babe, I think it'd be fun! Me and you as a couple, we've never done anything crazy, daring, and adventurous! I think Skydiving is perfect for us to do. Ever since I was a little kid I've always wanted to go Skydiving, and what better person to go with then my girlfriend?"

"Someone who actually wants to go!" she replies. "I'm gonna admit, that does sound fun, but I'm scared! Kendall you know I'm scared of heights, and I'm gonna be thousands of feet in the air jumping off of a plane...just the thought of that gives me the chills...What if something goes wrong? I could die!"

He chuckles a bit. "Baby, you're not gonna die, nothing is gonna go wrong, it's gonna be all good! C'mon, please! It's gonna be perfectly safe, Camille went with her cast-mates and said it was so much fun and safe, and she's scared of heights too. Face your fears and let's do this! It's gonna be a fun thing that me and you will never forget."

"Ugh, Kendall I don't know." she sighs a bit. "When, and where were you planning on us to go?"

"This Saturday in San Diego," he replies. "There's a really good Skydiving place there...You don't work on Saturday, do you?"

Daisy shakes her head. "But what about Aliciana?"

"She can stay with James and Mari, they definitely wouldn't mind." he replies. He also isn't gonna bring up the fact that him and the guys have this planned out, because she definitely will suspect something and Kendall wants to keep this proposal a surprise. "...So, will you go? Please, babe? Do it for me!"

She looks into this beautiful hazel eyes, and she just can't resist.

"Fine," she mutters, as Kendall cheers and kisses her cheek. "But if I die it's gonna be your fault."

"You're not gonna die," he chuckles a bit. "I'll save you."

Well, he has the planning done and over with. He already booked their jump, a nice romantic room at a nice romantic hotel, and he got her to agree to Skydive, now he just waits for Saturday to come.

* * *

**I wanna go Skydiving one day, me and my baby Kendall are going to.**

**RandomFact: I have four main loves. The first one of course is my baby Kendall, then Luke Brooks, then Drake, then Beau Brooks. I love them so super much! :D Who are your guys' celeb crushes? Sorry, these four are taken though :)**

**Btw, I'ma try to update the rest of my stories in a bit or later today so be in the look out for those, if not I will tomorrow for sure.**

**Review please! :D**


	28. The Big Question

**Mystery Girl 911: That's how Kendall proposed to me...haha Jk no, he did it the romantic way ;) Ayyeee, yeah you know whasssup! Kendall is mine :) Aw, I love Niall but you can have him! :D Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**OxyBtrSwag: Omfg, I'm scared of heights too! I probably wouldn't, I only would if I was with my baby Kendall. Well thanks for saying me & Kendall make an amazing couple, cause hell yeah we do! How about you stick with Logan? (: So it'll be all good, Kendall's mine and Logan's yours! :D Ayeee. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Lmao, yeah I already PM'd you about that...I thought that idea was so cool and awesome I wanted to use it :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**suckerforlovestory: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

Kendall groans a bit as his alarm clock goes off. It's about six in the morning, and he's so tired. He doesn't even get up this early to go to the studio, but before Daisy wakes up he wants to get ready, then when he's finished he's gonna wake her up so she can get ready. Since they're leaving really early, Aliciana stayed with James last night. It's gonna suck for Kendall and Daisy not seeing their baby girl for a whole day, but they're picking her up right when they arrive back in LA tomorrow.

He turns his alarm off from his phone, and looks at Daisy and she's still sound asleep. He smiles a bit, softly kissing her cheek before sitting up, taking the covers off of him and getting up off of the bed. He picks out a Vans tank top, and shorts, then heads to the restroom to take a shower and get ready.

So, today is the big day, and it's all that's on his mind right now. He's gonna propose to her later today, he's gonna ask her to marry him. Just a few months ago he definitely wouldn't have expected this, because they weren't together and it didn't seem like they were getting back together any time soon, but they are and Kendall is extremely happy. There is no other girl in this world he'd rather be with. Just her. And Kendall wants to make sure they never break up again. He wants to marry him, then she'll be stuck with him forever.

After Kendall is finished getting ready, he goes into his closet, and grabs the little black velvet box with the ring in it. He opens it up, smiling a bit. He's definitely ready to put this ring on her finger. He shuts it back up and puts the little box in his duffle bag that he's going to be taking, then shuts the zipper and heads out of his closet, setting the bag down on the floor before heading to the bed to wake Daisy up.

"Babe, wake up." Kendall says, softly shaking her awake before planting kisses on her cheek. "It's time for you to wake up."

She stirs a bit before fully waking up. Ugh, she's so not looking forward to this Skydiving trip. She doesn't even know why she agreed, but she did and she has to do it. It's the day of, Kendall already booked their jump and a hotel, so there's no turning back now.

"I'm all ready, now you have to get ready so we can leave." He tells her, watching as she sits up. He chuckles a bit at her bed hair. She always has crazy hair when she wakes up, it's funny but Kendall finds it cute. He removes the hair from her face and kisses her forehead. "Get up, baby."

"Do we have to go?" she groans, as she falls back onto the bed, pulling the warm and soft blankets over her head. She'd rather just stay home and sleep and cuddle then jump off of a plane thousands of feet in the air. But like she said, she already agreed so she can't back down now, even though she really doesn't wanna do that.

"Yes, we have to go." he replies, pulling the blankets off of her, and grabbing her arms, pulling her up. She sighs, as she gets out of the bed and heads to her closet to pick an outfit out. She already has her things packed in a duffle bag that she'll need for tonight and her clothes for tomorrow morning, but she hasn't picked an outfit out for today. She just picks out some jean shorts, and a Love Pink purple tank top, and purple Vans. "Meet me downstairs when you're all ready, I'm gonna be making us breakfast."

"Alright." she sighs, grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathroom to shower.

When she's all finished showering and everything, she heads downstairs. She sets her Victoria's Secret duffle bag on the couch, before heading to the kitchen, where she finds Kendall cooking breakfast. She's so scared and nervous about this Skydiving trip. She's like shaking a bit because she's so scared. She's always been afraid of heights and in a few hours she's gonna be jumping off of a plane thousands of feet up in the air.

"I'm so scared," she says, sitting on the counter as Kendall finishes up. She's too scared and nervous to even eat. She can't eat when she's scared or nervous, but she knows Kendall will force her too. He'll be upset if she doesn't eat. He gets mad whenever she doesn't eat breakfast because he says it's unhealthy and 'the most important meal of the day', so she knows he'll force her too.

"Don't be," he tells her, turning the stove off and walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. "You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be attached to someone, there's gonna be a parachute, it's gonna be great, babe. Be excited, don't be scared."

"I'd feel a lot more better if I was attached to you rather than a stranger, because if I end up dying I wanna die next to you." she replies.

"Shut up," he chuckles, before kissing her cheek. "We're not gonna die, okay? I promise you. We're gonna go there, jump off of the plane, and everything is gonna be great!"

"I'm still scared." she mumbles. "I don't even wanna eat."

"You're gonna eat." he says sternly. "It's gonna be hot out there, I don't want you passing out."

"I'm not going to." she replies.

"You are going to eat." he says once again, as he unwraps his arms from around her and grabs a plate, beginning to put breakfast food on it. Once it's all full with food, he sets it on the counter beside her. "Eat."

She sighs a bit, as she begins to eat.

* * *

"I can't believe we're really about to do this!" Kendall exclaims excitedly, as the workers get him and Daisy are harnessed or whatever. They're getting them prepared so they can get on the plane. Kendall's really excited right now, he's feeling an adrenaline rush, and he loves it. Daisy on the other hand, looks very scared.

Anyway, the plan is, he's gonna jump before her, and by the time she gets down, Kendall's already gonna be on one knee with the ring in his hand. Then after she says yes (which he know she will), they're gonna head back to the hotel and have a nice little romantic night.

"You're lucky I love you, or else I definitely wouldn't be doing this." she mutters, as Kendall takes her hand into his as they walk toward the plane. She's seriously getting more and more terrified. She's really about to do this. Skydiving is one of those things he never expected to do, and never wanted to do, and look at her now, she's about to do it. Like she said, Kendall's lucky she loves him, because Daisy would not do this with anyone else.

"I love you too." he smiles, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close and kissing her temple as they finally approach the plane.

Daisy gets in first, then Kendall right behind her.

He's actually not nervous at all about this. Skydiving is something he's always wanted to do, so the fact that he's about to jump off of a plane doesn't scare him, or make him nervous. And he's pretty positive Daisy is going to say yes about marrying him, so what's there to be nervous about? Nothing at all.

After getting attached to the worker that they're going to be jumping off with, the pilot starts driving the plane, going higher and higher.

"Are you ready for this?" Kendall asks Daisy excitedly.

"Not at all." she mumbles, looking out of the window as the plane gets even higher and higher. Yeah, looking out of the window probably isn't the best idea right now, it's only gonna make her more scared but they're seated right next to the window so it's just there. "Damn, how high are we going!?"

"_Really_ high," the pilot replies, causing Daisy to get more scared. "Don't worry, you'll be fine, though."

When they finally reach as high as they're gonna go, Kendall and the worker he's attached to prepare to jump.

"I love you, baby." Kendall tells Daisy, before giving her a quick passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too." she replies, watching as Kendall and the worker go to the little open door of the plane, getting ready to jump out. When they finally do, is when Daisy gets even more scared, knowing she's next. Yeah, she wishes she could back down right about now, but it's too late for that. She has to jump.

"Are you ready?" the worker that Daisy is attached to asks.

"I guess." she sighs a bit, her heart beating super fast as they make their way to the little open door on the side of the plane.

She gulps, as she looks down and sees Kendall and the worker he's with. They're halfway down.

"1...2...3!" the worker counts, as they jump when he reaches '3', Daisy lets out a scream, closing her eyes and covering her face with her hands as they fall off the plane.

It seems like forever until Daisy opens her eyes and sees she's about to land on the ground. She isn't gonna lie, it was kind of cool, but it was really scary and she definitely wouldn't do it again. But at least she can say she's jumped off of a plane before. When they finally reach the ground, the worker un-attaches Daisy from him.

"Babe, come here!" Kendall calls out. He thought the jump was really fun, and he'd definitely do that again. But he knows she wouldn't. Anyway, now it's time for the big question, and he's definitely ready for it. "Did you like it? Was it scary?"

"Hell yeah it was scary!" she replies, as Kendall pulls her into a huge hug. "I'm not gonna lie it was kind of cool, but I wouldn't do it again."

"Really? I would." he says, still holding her tightly. "You're still shaking...was it that bad?"

"Dude, I just jumped off of a plane." she replies flatly, causing him to chuckle a bit.

"Okay, so the real reason why I brought you here," Kendall starts, as he lets her go. "Is to let you know how much you mean to me. I love you _so_ much, and I'm seriously beyond happy that we're back together. We've been through a lot these past six years, and we're still so in love and that never changed...and I know for a fact that you're definitely the girl I wanna spend the rest of my life, because there's no one better out there." he grabs the little black velvet box from his pocket, and gets on one knee, opening the box. "So, baby, will you marry me?"

She gasps, covering her mouth as he eyes fill with happy tears, and she nods. Kendall smiles, slipping the ring on her finger before getting back up on his two feet, pulling her into the biggest hug ever.

Kendall really just proposed to her, so they're finally engaged now. She really can't believe this and she really wasn't expecting it. She thought this was just a Skydiving trip, nothing more. She as wrong, but she's happy they're engaged.

"I love you." he tells her, before leaning in and giving her a big passionate kiss.

"I love you too." she replies, after they pull away.

* * *

**Next chapter will obviously be their little romantic night at the hotel, if ya don't like don't read. **

**READ: RandomFact: Lately, I've seriously been feeling like my writing hasn't been good enough, or I'm losing readers/reviewers, and it sucks. Because when I don't get reviews and feedback it makes me un-inspired to continue to even write, and not only on this story but the other ones I have going on, too. So if you really want me to continue writing please review!**

**READ A/N: Now, we're gonna do what we do on all of my stories. If you're reading this, PLEASE REVIEW! Like I always say, I wanna see how many readers I have. Silent reader or not, please just take a minute to type a few words in the review box, it'll really mean a lot. Also, I'm gonna be starting my story I'll Make Your Day Special again, so if you haven't checked it out please do so, and go check out my other stories. It'll really mean a lot.**

**1...2...3...REVVIIIIIIEEWWW! RAPE MY REVIEW BOX OR SLOWLY MAKE LOVE TO IT, WHATEVER YOU WANT :D :D :D**


	29. Engaged

**btrfanfiction1516: Hehe, thanks for reviewing luv! :D**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Jimminy Kricket: Calm tf down. My readers don't seem to have a problem with it, and it's a review box I'm talking about not a person, if it was a person I'd understand but like I said it's a fucking review box so you can stop coming at me crazy. No need to pray for nothing because I'm perfectly healthy..thanks for ya concerning lmao :D **

**paumichyy: Thanks for reviewing ! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: I know this is late but Happy St Patricks Day :D No one in my family besides me was wearing green so I got to pinch everyone! :D Lmfao thanks for reviewing!**

**suckerforlovestory: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: LMFAO. I fucking love your reviews. Thanks for reviewing! :D (Hope ya enjoyed it ;) **

**OxyBtrSwag: Don't worry, I take good care of my baby ;) He's in good hands, he loves me. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**zstories77: They aren't married yet, they're just engaged, lol. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Some what, lmfao Jenni's was big! hahah. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Thanks for da reviews bebe's! :D**

* * *

"Do you think he proposed yet?" James asks. Kendall and Daisy are Skydiving today, they probably already went and are all engaged now, which is what James is wondering right now. He's really excited about this, he wishes he could have been there to see the look on Daisy's face. Right now him and the guys and Aliciana are just chilling at Carlos' place, but Aliciana is upstairs with Jennifer doing girly things that girls do. "I wonder if she said yes?"

"I think he has," Logan replies, looking at the time on his phone. Their jump was scheduled for noon, and it's past noon so he's pretty sure that they're all done jumping and engaged. Unless Daisy chickened out, which he doubts. If she says she's gonna do something, she always does it. "And of course she said yes, why wouldn't she?"

James shrugs. "Time to start wedding planning!"

"Who knows if they're gonna get married right away, what if they wanna wait?" Carlos wonders. Some people do that. They get engaged but they don't get married right away, they stay engaged for a while. He doesn't know if they're gonna do that, though. Kendall just wants to marry her.

"I don't think they are," Logan replies. "Kendall told me they're gonna start planning right away, get married, then they're gonna try for another baby on their honey moon. Aliciana is still asking when her baby sister is gonna arrive and they just keep saying 'soon'. And plus they both want another baby so it'll all work out perfect!"

"Yes! Finally another baby around!" James exclaims. He's been waiting for another baby to enter the BTR family. Don't get him wrong, he loves Aliciana to death, but he really misses when she was a little baby. He feels like she grew way too fast. He loves babies. Plus, he wants a nephew, too. "I've been waiting for another baby. Logan, I was gonna start begging you to have a baby with Abigail."

"Me and Abigail already agreed to have a baby after we're married," Logan replies. "Since we decided that we'd stay engaged for a while when we first got engaged, we also decided that we aren't gonna get married until after Daisy and Kendall do, since they want to right away. It's gonna be too crazy planning two weddings at the same time...So when are you two getting engaged?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" James asks. "Me and Carlos aren't getting engaged!"

"He wasn't talking about me and you, idiot." Carlos says flatly. "He was talking about when me and Jennifer, and you and Mari getting engaged."

"Oh, I see." James replies. "Well, I don't even know when me and Mari are getting engaged. I feel like there's too many engagements and weddings going on right now, I wanna wait until after all this is over. Then we'll see."

Carlos nods in agreement. "I feel you, dude."

"But it would be kind of cool for all of us to be engaged at the same time." Logan tells them. "But if you're not ready, you're not ready."

Before anyone else could say anything, they hear foot steps coming down the stairs, and they're assuming it's Jennifer and Aliciana since they're the only ones up there.

"Guys look, Jennifer did my hair!" the little girl exclaims, showing the guys the little sock bun Jennifer did in her hair. "She put a sock in it!"

"Aw, you look beautiful!" Carlos chuckles, sitting her on his lap and kissing her cheek.

"Let me take a picture of you," James tells his niece, taking his iPhone out and going to the camera. He chuckles as she does a cute little pose for the picture, and he snaps it. "Alright, I got it."

"Can I do your hair now?" Aliciana asks Jennifer.

"Sure, let's go!" Jennifer exclaims.

Happily, Aliciana jumps off of Carlos' lap and heads upstairs.

"She's so cute," Jennifer giggles, following behind the little girl.

* * *

"So, is this why we came Skydiving?" Daisy asks. She really can't believe he proposed and they're engaged. She definitely didn't expect this at all. She thought he was just being an ass and wanted to force her to go Skydiving with him because he's always wanted to go, but he ended up proposing. She's beyond happy right now because there is definitely no doubt that this is the dude she wants to spend the rest of her life with. "For you to propose?"

Kendall nods, keeping his eyes on the road, since they're on their way to the hotel right now. "I wanted to do something different, and I've always wanted to go Skydiving, and it's different, so I thought this would be cool. I was just kind of worried because I didn't know if you'd wanna go Skydiving or not, but I got you to go."

She smiles a bit. "I definitely wasn't expecting this at all. You're so cute."

"I love you." he says, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at her, and taking her hand into his. He's really happy that they're finally engaged, after going through so much for the past six years. A lot of people/fans were doubting them, saying that they're only together because of Aliciana, and that they're gonna break up soon. And yeah, they did end up breaking up for a few years, but look at them now? They're engaged to be married nad just proved all their haters wrong. They really do love each other. And they aren't just together because of Aliciana, because if that was the case they wouldn't be together at all.

"I love you too." she replies. "Looks like we've got a wedding to plan!"

"Our wedding is gonna be great," Kendall smiles. The day he marries her, will be the best day of his life, aside from Aliciana being born. When they get married they're gonna be stuck with each other no matter what. Divorce isn't an option for Kendall. If they're having problems, they will sit down and talk that shit out. They're together forever now. "You're stuck with me for life, babe."

"I don't mind at all," she replies, smiling. "You're stuck with me for life too."

"I don't mind at all either."

When they arrive at their hotel and they're all parked and everything, Kendall grabs their bags and uses his free hand to take her hand into his, as they head inside of the hotel.

They walk hand in hand through the nice, big lobby to the elevators, since they already have their room key. They came earlier to pick it up. They arrive at the elevator and head to the seventh floor, which is the floor their room is on. They walk down the hall until they reach the correct room, and Kendall unlocks the door and let's his Fiancée go in first, before going in himself and shutting the door behind him.

"Did someone set all this up?" Daisy asks, giggling a bit as she sees the sight before her. There's a hot tub in the room, and in the hot tub it's filled with water bubbles and there's rose petals in there, and on the ledge of the hot tub, there's a couple candles, a platter of chocolate covered fruit, and a bottle of champagne with two glasses.

"What? No.." Kendall chuckles. He did pay someone to come set all this up, and he thinks they did a pretty good job, it looks great and very romantic. And by the look on her face he's pretty sure she loves it as well.

"Liar." she tells him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he wraps his around her shoulders. "You're the cutest."

"I know." he grins, causing her to giggle a bit. He sets the duffle bags down on a chair, and takes his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's get in."

Kendall strips down to his boxers, and she strips down to her bra and panties, and they both get in the hot tub.

He pops the bottle of champagne, and fills up both glasses with it, and hands one to her, and they begin eating the chocolate covered fruit.

"Let me make a beard on you," Daisy tells him, as she gathers up some bubbles and puts it on Kendall's face, making a beard. "Hah, you're cute."

"Let me make one on you," he chuckles, as he begins to do the same on her. "You'd look cute with a beard, babe."

She just giggles and Kendall grabs her arm, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you." he tells her.

"I love you too." she replies, as Kendall grabs her face and kisses her.

* * *

**This wasn't that bad. Sorry if it's short, I just wanted to get it done and update since I haven't updated in days, and I'm about to eat since my fat ass is hungry, then take a shower and do my homework since I have a lot -.-**

**RandomFact: Exactly 2 years ago today, my world, my life, my love, my everything was brought into my world. MY NEPHEW. I remember that morning I woke up to a thunderstorm, and saw my sister sitting on the bed holding her stomach with her hands, while my mom was on the phone with the doctor. She started walking around the house to get labor going, and I started watching BTR (Big Time Songwriters, lmfao I remember), and as her contractions got closer and stronger, she took a quick shower. Then around 3:30 AM, we left for the hospital. My beautiful nephew was born at 9:21 AM this morning...two years ago, I watched him be born and it was an amazing experience. He's seriously the best thing that's ever happened to me, I love him with my whole heart! We're taking him to the circus later today, then his party is on Sunday :D**

**I post LOTS of pictures of him on Instagram so if you want my Instagram name inbox me and I'll give it to ya :D**

**Review Q'ts :D**


	30. Starting To Plan

**Monkey D Lyna: He's so old now :/ TWO YEARS OLD! Lmfao. Thanks super much for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: LMFAO, I was so weak at that part, ahhaha. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Jimminy Kricket: Hold up, who TF are you to say I'm a spoiled brat & all that other stuff? NO ONE. You don't know me, you know nothing about me, so stop trying to act like you do. Because I'm definitely not a spoiled brat. And my writing is so terrible yet you're reading it? OH. I don't care about your opinion on my writing, I don't have to do it a certain way because it's MY writing, my OWN STYLE, as long as my beautiful readers/reviewers like it, which they do. Lmfao. C'mon now, I'm immature yet you're steady reviewing on this? OH. Why are you so worried about me? I honestly couldn't care less about what you have to say, you're not phasing me at all, so you can quit wasting your time and reviewing on this because like I said, I really don't care at all what you're saying to me. SO YOU CAN GET OFF THIS STORY. DUCESSSSS :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: Thanks, and yeah he's adorable, I loveee him! :D Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**OxyBtrSwag: Oooh yes, I am (; He's super really romantic ;D Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**suckerforlovestory: Lol, thanks so much for reviewing! :D**

**zstories77: Thanks, & thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"So, let me see your ring!" Izzy exclaims. Kendall, Daisy, and Aliciana just arrived here at their house. They just got back from San Diego, and they went to pick up Aliciana before coming here to hang out for a bit, and they arrived with some big special news. Kendall proposed to Daisy, and Izzy's really happy for both of them! She seriously couldn't imagine either of them with anyone else. Even though Daisy and Troy were together for a while, they just didn't seem right.

Daisy holds up her hand, and Izzy takes her younger sisters hand into hers, admiring that diamond on her finger.

"Damn, the one I bought you isn't even that nice," Sonny says.

"I still love the one you bought me, babe." Izzy tells her husband. She let's go of her sisters hand, and they all sit on the couches. Kendall and Daisy on one couch, Sonny and Izzy on another, while Aliciana is playing with her toys that are here, since she comes here often, she has toys here to keep her busy and entertained while she's here. "So, other than the engagement, how was Skydiving?"

"Scary!" Daisy quickly says. She has seriously terrified for her life as she has about to jump off of that plane. She thought she was going to die, luckily, she didn't. She had her eyes closed the whole time because she didn't wanna see as she was falling, but as they got closer to the ground she opening them, and it was pretty cool. It's not something she'd do again, though. "I never wanna do that again, but at least I'll get to say I jumped out of a plane."

"It was not even that bad," Kendall chuckles a bit. "You were just being a scaredy cat. She was scared the whole time, but it wasn't that bad. I think it was pretty cool, and I'd definitely do it again."

"Well, I'm not doing it again with you!" Daisy replies.

"Maybe we should go Skydiving," Sonny suggests. Skydiving is one of the things he's always wanted to do, and he really wants to before he dies. He's really surprised that Kendall got Daisy to jump. She has a fear of heights and she jumped out of that plane. He really wants to go, but he doubts Izzy would want to go, she's also scared of heights. But if she doesn't go, since Kendall said he wants to go again, maybe him and Kendall can go.

"Hell no!" Izzy replies. "There is no way in hell I am jumping out of a plane...nope, fuck that."

"C'mon babe, your little sister did it, why can't you?" he asks.

"She's more of a dare devil then I am." she says. "No thanks, I'm good."

"It's alright dude, me and you can go one day." Kendall tells Sonny. Like he said, he'd definitely wanna go again, and Sonny wants to go, so why not? It's not like there's anything gay about it (nothing against gay people, but they're both straight.), it's not like they're going to be attached to each other, they have to be attached to workers. "It's really fun."

"It look fun," Sonny replies.

"It looks dangerous, actually." Izzy adds. No one can ever convince her to jump off of a plane. So what if her younger sister did it? Daisy has always been a less scaredy cat then Izzy. Jumping out of a plane really is dangerous, because who knows when something will go wrong? Stuff like that could happen, and she definitely doesn't wanna take the chances. "But I mean, if you really wanna do it go right ahead, but you're not making me jump off."

"You suck."

"Dude, I was scared like you before I jumped," Daisy says. "But nothing happened. Nothing is gonna happen to you, it's just gonna be really scary."

"Yeah, like that'll make me wanna go." Izzy replies sarcastically. "I think I'll pass."

"Well, enough of this Skydiving talk," Sonny finally says, since obviously he's not gonna be able to convince Izzy to go, why bother? "Are you guys staying engaged for a while like Logan and Abigail or are you gonna start to plan the wedding already?"

"We're gonna start planning it," Kendall replies. He doesn't wanna wait anymore, he just wants her to be officially his forever. Once they're married they're gonna be stuck with each other forever, but he doesn't mind at all. He likes the thought of that because he wants no one else in this world, and no one else in this world can have her but him. "I just wanna marry her, ASAP."

"Same here," Daisy adds. "We're gonna start planning it soon."

"We're definitely going to help."

Daisy just smiles a bit. This wedding is gonna be great. They have so much family and friends that'll be helping them plan it. It's gonna be perfect, hopefully.

* * *

"So, what's the first step in planning a wedding?" Kendall asks. It's about 10PM, and Aliciana is sleeping, since she has school tomorrow, and him and Daisy are just their room talking about the wedding. Kendall has never been good at party planning, but this is his wedding, so he wants it to be perfect.

"Um, finding the Maid Of Honor, Best Man, Bridesmaids, and Groomsmen." Daisy replies. "I want my Maid Of Honor to be Izzy, I get to pick the Bridesmaids and you'll pick the Groomsmen and the Best Man."

"Alright, so who are your bridesmaids?" Kendall asks. "How many Bridesmaids and Groomsmen are there suppose to be?"

Daisy shrugs. "We should have about seven? Well, I'm gonna ask Audrey, Abigail, Megan, Jennifer, Jo, Katie, and my cousin Salina...and then Izzy will be the Maid Of Honor. And I'm pretty sure they're all going to say yeah, they're really excited about this wedding. Who are you asking?"

"I want James to be the Best Man," he replies. "And for groomsmen, Cory for Audrey, Logan for Abigail, Anthony for Megan, Carlos for Jennifer, Marcus for Jo, and we can just put Sonny with Katie. They need to be in couples to talk down the aisle, right?"

"Yeah," she nods. "So it'll all work out perfect...we can just ask him tomorrow."

"Alright," Kendall says. "So, how do you want your dress to be?"

"I'm not sure yet," she shrugs. "Let's look for some online."

She grabs her laptop from the bedside table, and sits next to Kendall before opening it up, and turning it on. She's not even sure what kind of dress she wants. Of course, it's gonna be white, but she doesn't know if she wants it poofy, not poofy, strapless, not strapless, she just doesn't know. She's just going to check some out and see what catches her eye.

"We should go somewhere and get married, I don't wanna get married here in LA." Kendall says. Kendall has always dreamed of getting married somewhere other than California, or Minnesota (when he lived there), you know, somewhere out of the state. He thinks getting married in Hawaii would be pretty cool. "I wanna get married in Hawaii."

"That'd be awesome," she replies. "Where, though?"

"Maui?" Kendall suggests. "It's beautiful there, me and the guys went there before to do a few shows, it was nice. We could leave about a week before the wedding, and just stay at a hotel. Speaking of which, we need a date, too."

"We'll look at our calendar tomorrow," she says. "And what about or Honeymoon?"

"We should go to Paris," Kendall suggests. "It'd be romantic. After all, it is 'the city of love'."

"I've never been there before, and I've always wanted to go there, so hell yeah!" she replies. A few of her friends have been to Paris and they said it's beautiful, and romantic. And this is gonna be hers and Kendall's Honeymoon, so of course it has to be Romantic. And she really wants to see the Eiffel Tower, in person. So why not? "I can't believe we're actually getting married."

"Right," Kendall agrees. "But I'm happy. Like a year ago, I definitely didn't expect this at all. Because you weren't taking me back whatsoever, but you finally did! I told you I wasn't going to stop until I got you, and I got you didn't I?"

She giggles a bit, nodding. "I'm happy you got me, and that I took you back...I definitely don't regret it."

"Good, you better not." he tells her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her clothes, kissing her temple. "Our wedding is going to be perfect, I guarantee that."

She just smiles, as he kisses the top of her head.

* * *

**Sorry this is short, I think. It's 2AM (I'm posting this when I wake up), and I have to get up at 10AM, because I have to get all showered and ready for my nephews party :D And Wed. will be my last day and I'll be on spring break so you'll be getting more updates on all of my stories! :D**

**RandomFact: I'm so sad that BTR didn't win at the KCA's, I literally started crying because they deserve that! They do everything for us, write music, tour for us, make us BTR episodes, and they just asked us for this one thing and we couldn't even give it to them. I feel like I let them down :/ But they don't need a silly little stupid blimp because they will always be MY WINNNNERS! :D So to me, they did win. **

**Review! :D**


	31. Possibility

**Mystery Girl 911: No :/ THAT SHIT WAS RIGGED I BET! I mean, Rushers won 9/13 of the fan arm challenges, so wtf they should've won that KCA too! I was sosossooo pissed, especially because some Directioners were on Twitter rubbing it in our faces, like STFU damn, BTR doesn't need a stupid blimp for everyone to know how talented they are. They're still my winners. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**OxyBtrSwag: Yeah, I was pissed at the directioners rubbing it in everyones faces, like sit the fuck down you're childish and immature. Instead of rubbing it in peoples faces shouldn't you be supporting the band? YEAH. And some directioners are cool (I'm one, but I'm a way BIGGER Rusher), and I wanted BTR to win. And yes, the music video was AMAAAZIINNNG, Omg, they all looked sooosososooo cuuuute! I almost cried when I saw my baby :') I love him. **

**DeniseDEMD: Lol, BTR wasn't made in the 90's yet, but I totally agree with you! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**suckerforlovestory: Haha, they'll get to that (; Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"Babe, I'm gonna go take Aliciana to school now, okay?" Kendall tells his half asleep Fiancée. Kendall and the guys are on a little break right now from the studio, so him and Daisy take turns getting up, getting Aliciana ready, and taking her to school. Today is Kendall's turn, and he's done getting her all ready now he's about to go drop his Princess off. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," she mutters, pulling the blanket over her head to try to go back to sleep. Today is her day off, and all she really wants to do is sleep. She's been sleepy a lot lately, and that's not usual for her. But oh well, she has been working a lot lately, maybe that's why. Even though her job isn't all that tiring, it kind of is when they're super busy, which they kind of always are because the Beauty Salon is really known and everyone loves it. Celebrities go there all the time.

Kendall grabs his car keys from his bedside table, and quickly slips on an Obey sweatshirt since he's in a beeter and it's kind of chilly out. He then heads out of his' and Daisy's shared bedroom, and downstairs where Aliciana is watching her morning cartoons and finishing up breakfast, which she should be about done with.

"Are you done, Princess?" Kendall asks her, grabbing his phone from the coffee table and putting it in his sweats' pocket. He always hates having to drop his daughter off at school, because he misses her, but it is nice to have some alone time with his Fiancée, because they don't get that too often. So now that he's on break for a bit, and when she has days off, they make sure to enjoy their day together.

"Yes, I'm done, I'll go put it in the sink!" the little girl exclaims, grabbing her empty plate and cup, skipping to the kitchen. She steps on her tip-toes and puts the plate and cup into the sink, before skipping back into the living room where Kendall is waiting for her with her cute little grey pea-coat to put on her.

Once he helps her put it on, she runs over to the couch and grabs her BTR backpack. Yeah, she has a Big Time Rush book bag, but she chose to get it. She wanted the backpack with her daddy and uncles on it, and she loves it.

"Alright, let's go!" Kendall exclaims, taking her little hand into his and they head outside to his car. Since she knows how to put her own seatbelt on now, Kendall just opens the back door for her, waits for her to get in, then shuts the door before getting into the passengers seat.

He turns the car on, then puts on his seatbelt, waits for Aliciana to finish putting hers on, before backing out of the driveway and driving off to her school.

After about ten minutes or so of driving, Kendall's finally in front of the school. He puts the car in park, but leaves it on since he's about to leave anyway. He gets out of the drivers seat, and opens up the back door, letting his little girl climb out of the car, shutting the door behind her and taking her little hand into his, walking her to the front doors.

"Bye baby, behave, okay?" Kendall tells his Princess, kneeling down in front of her and fixing the bow in her hair, before giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "Uncle Logan is picking you up today, so look for him. Me and mommy have errands to run and we're all going to Uncle Logan's later, okay?"

"Okay!" she exclaims. "Bye daddy, I love you!"

"I love you too!" Kendall replies, smiling a bit as he watches his daughter happily skip into the school. he then turns back around and heads to his car, getting in and driving off.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Kendall slips off his Converse, and takes his sweatshirt and his beeter off before laying on the bed bedside Daisy, whose still sound asleep. Kendall would wake her up, but she had a hard day at work yesterday and he just wants her to get some rest, then later they can get their day started. Right now he's not even tired anymore, so he's just gonna lay there and mess around on his phone.

Suddenly, Daisy gets out of bed quickly, and Kendall just looks at her in confusion as she runs to the bathroom that they have in their bedroom.

"Baby, what are you do-" Kendall's about to ask, before he hears her begin to gag. She's throwing up, obviously if she's gagging. He gets up off the bed and tosses his phone on it before going into the restroom, bending down beside her and holding her beautiful long hair back. Why if she suddenly throwing up in the morning? This isn't even her first time throwing up, it's happened a few times this week in the morning, Kendall isn't sure why, but he hopes it's not that serious.

When she's done throwing up, she flushes the toilet and puts her hair up in a messy bun, not even caring about doing her hair today. Kendall sits on the counter, watching as she begins to brush her teeth.

"What is wrong with you?" he asks his Fiancée, who just shrugs. "This isn't the first time you've thrown up this week."

"I know," she sighs, finishing up brushing her teeth. She leans back on the wall, and crosses her arms. "I don't know what's wrong with me...but this morning sickness is annoying. I _hate_ throwing up."

"Morning sickness.." Kendall whispers softly. Wait, didn't she have morning sickness when she was pregnant with Aliciana? Kendall remembers she did. "Have you had your period yet this month?"

Daisy shakes her head. "I'm suppose to get it sometime this week, but I haven't got it yet."

"This week is almost over..." he says slowly. He's not sure, but he's kind of starting to think that Daisy is pregnant. She's having morning sickness, her period is almost late, it could be possible. The last time they had sex they were protected with a condom, and birth control, but when they had sex that one night they stayed in San Diego, he didn't have a condom on, but she was on birth control. Birth control doesn't always work. "What if you're like...ya know...pregnant?"

"I don't know," she shrugs a bit. "I never thought of that...but it could be possible."

"Well, we'll just see if you get your period, if you don't, we'll make an appointment with the doctor to see if you are or not." Kendall tells her, hopping off the counter and taking her hand into his, leading her outside of the bathroom and to the bed. He lays down, and pulls her to lay down beside him.

"What if I am? What about the wedding?" she asks. They've already went further into planning it, since it's been a couple months since he proposed. "I won't be able to fit in my dress with the big stomach."

"If you are, we'll postpone the wedding until after the baby is born." he replies. "It'll be all good, baby."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Here ya go," Logan says, entering the living room, and handing a bottle of Corona beer to Kendall, Carlos, and James. Everyone is just chilling at his and Abigail's house, and having a little kickback. Good thing Kendall or Daisy don't work tomorrow, but Aliciana has school so they're gonna be leaving early so they can go home, help her with her homework, get her all showered and ready for bed. It's only about 5PM right now, though.

"Do you want some?" Kendall offers to his Fiancée, whose sitting on his lap since the other spots are taken. Kendall definitely doesn't mind though.

"No, because what if I am?" she reminds him. "And plus, beer is disgusting."

"Shit, I forgot." Kendall replies. He wouldn't mind if she is pregnant, because they're both ready, and want another child, but they'll have to postpone their wedding until after the baby is born. It's okay, though. That's why he isn't really worried about if she is or isn't. If she is, they'll be happy and have another baby. If she's not, they can continue to plan their wedding and then try for another baby on their Honeymoon.

"What if you are what?" Carlos asks curiously, overhearing their conversation since he's sitting right next to them. Hm, something's going on. Daisy isn't drinking beer (she doesn't like it, but she does drink it sometimes), he's suspecting something. "Are you guys hiding something from us?"

"No," Kendall replies. It's not like they're hiding it from them, they don't mind if the guys and the girls know, they just haven't told them yet. But everyone just arrived, and there's really no rush because they don't even know for sure if she is or not. "We just think that she might be pregnant, that's all."

"I thought you guys were gonna wait until after the wedding to try for another baby?" Jennifer wonders. If she is pregnant, they're gonna have to postpone the planning and the date and focus on the pregnancy and baby, but she doesn't mind, she loves babies.

"We were, but Kendall over here always seems to run out of condoms!" Daisy says.

"I use them all on you!" he replies. "It's not my fault."

"Well damn, you guys must do it...a lot." Logan says.

"Aye, Kendall gets it in every night!" James exclaims. "So do I dude, so do I."

"He doesn't get it in every night," Daisy giggles a bit.

"You lied." Kendall chuckles. "It's okay baby, there's no shame."

"Welllllll, you guys can continue talking about your sex life, me and the girls are going upstairs to talk about the wedding!" Abigail exclaims, getting up and giving Logan a warning look and saying into his ear, "Say anything to them about our sex life, and you're stuck using your hand for two months."

"I won't," Logan chuckles a bit.

"Don't say anything that'll make you sleep on the couch," Daisy tells her Fiancé, getting up off of his lap and beginning to head upstairs, but Kendall grabs her arm and pulls her into a kiss.

"You won't make me sleep on the couch," he smirks.

"Oh, really?" she asks, crossing her arms. "Bet I will."

"Shut up and go upstairs," he chuckles, giving her one more kiss before letting her go upstairs with the girls, which she does.

"So, there might be another baby coming," Carlos starts. "How do you feel about that?"

Kendall shrugs. "I'm ready."

* * *

**I seriously can not wait for Spring Break. Just two more days :D It was SO hard trying to keep my eyes open in school today.**

**Random Fact: I have lots of good ideas for future stories and I'm so impatient to start them! :D I can't wait!**

**Review! :D**


	32. Late

**Monkey D Lyna: It was short? :O I thought it was a good size, sorry. Lol. And omg, I just realized it's already on the 31st chapter! :O It really did go by fast, but then I can focus on the A New Journey Sequel, then I'ma start the Invisible sequel soon(I'm so excited), then YOUR story! :D You never continued mine :/ Lmao. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**suckerforlovestory: My last day is/was Wednsday (I'm not sure when I'm gonna post this, lol) Omg, it's so hard keeping my eyes open in class I swear! Lol Especially when we're doing boring stuff. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Myster Girl 911: Lmfao, I just noticed that the babies in my stories are never planned, ahahha. And yeah, I don't like having too much on my plate (unless it's food), that's why I only have one story that's my main focus (which is this one), then I have my weekend stories that I update on weekends sometimes, (ya should check them out :D) Lol. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"So, my period is late.." Daisy tells Kendall, entering the kitchen where he's in, making breakfast for him, Daisy, and Aliciana, whose in the living room watching cartoons. She was suppose to get her period this week, & the week is already over so her period is late. So she's thinking she is pregnant, and she just got done calling her doctor to make an appointment, it's on Monday at 9AM. "I just got done making the doctors appointment."

"When is it?" he asks, approaching her as she sits on the counter, standing in front of her and resting his hands on the counter beside her. To be honest, he kind of wants her to be pregnant. He's been wanting a new little baby. He loves his daughter to death, but he misses her being little, you know? Like a baby. He thinks they're both ready for another child, so there really isn't anything to be nervous about.

"Monday at 9," she replies.

"I'm kind of excited." Kendall tells her, setting his hands on her waist. "Imagine having a little baby around. We've both been wanting another baby, so if you are there's really nothing to be nervous about. We both have experience, so we're all good, babe."

"Yeah, you're right." she replies. "But it hurts so super much when you're in labor. And then the last few weeks of pregnancy are the worst, that's why I'm scared to have another baby. It hurts like hell."

"You've done it once before, I'm sure you can do it again." Kendall says, kissing her cheek. "You did great when you had Aliciana...you're gonna be fine."

"Yeah, you're saying that, you don't go through none of the pain, and you don't have to carry the baby around for nine months, all you do is get it in then wait for the baby to be born." she says flatly. "I wonder how it would be if dudes got pregnant instead of girls."

"Ew, that'd be weird as fuck." he chuckles. "But like I said, you've done it before you can do it again. I'll be by your side through it all, you know I will."

"You'd have a baby in your stomach," she giggles, setting her hands on his stomach. "Have you been working out? I feel a six pack."

"I've been had a six pack, slow one." he tells her, lifting his shirt up and revealing his hot body. "I work out you know...you should try it sometime."

"No, I'm too weak for all that."

"Flex," Kendall tells her, grabbing her arm. She flexes and Kendall just laughs. "You're gonna start coming to the gym with me."

"Whatever." she just giggles, as Kendall plants a kiss on her neck before kissing her on the lips. "Dude, you just burnt that pancake."

"Oh shit!" Kendall exclaims, running to the stove to the pancake that he left in there. Yeah, it's definitely burnt and it smells like burnt pancakes, and that smells really bad. He turns the stove off, and grabs the cooking pan and goes to the garbage, flipping it over and letting the pancake fall in there. "Babe, open a window."

She hops off the counter and opens one of the windows in the kitchen to let the nasty smell out.

"Nice going," she smirks. "Even I don't ever burn the pancakes."

"Shut up," he chuckles. "It's your fault, you distracted me."

"You're the one who came up to me, so basically it is your fault."

"Well, at least I'm not the one who burnt chocolate!" Kendall reminds her. "Remember when you tried to make chocolate covered strawberries? Hah, you failed."

"Shut up, you _always_ bring that up!" she giggles, beginning to walk out of the kitchen. "You're so mean."

Kendall just laughs. "Love you baby!"

"Love you too!"

* * *

"Can we go see the penguins?" Aliciana asks her parents. Since it's Saturday, Aliciana doesn't have to be at school, Kendall doesn't have to be at the studio, and Daisy doesn't have to work, they decided to come to the zoo. They weren't really sure what to do on this boring day, so they asked Aliciana what she wanted to do and she chose the zoo. Of course she did, she loves animals.

"Of course Princess, let's go." Kendall replies. Him and Daisy are walking hand in hand, and Aliciana is walking a little in front of them, but not too far in front of them. She's really eager to get to the penguins, they're her favorite animal. "Imagine when we have another baby, we're gonna have a stroller with us."

She just smiles. "I can't wait."

She loves how Kendall is so excited to have another baby. Most guys aren't, but he is. He wasn't too happy when he found out when Daisy was pregnant with Aliciana, but she knew he'd come around and he eventually did, she's happy that he's still around, some guys aren't. She's hoping she is pregnant. Even though they'll have to postpone the wedding, it'll definitely be worth it.

"When is my baby sister coming?" Aliciana questions. It's been a while, and she's still asking for her baby sister. They all just keep replying with 'soon'. And the baby will be here soon, if Daisy is pregnant right now. But even if she isn't, they're going to try to have a baby on their honeymoon. Kendall's pretty positive she is pregnant right now, though. And if they end up having a boy they'll just tell Aliciana that she's having a baby brother, not a baby sister. She'll be happy either way, she's just really excited to become a big sister period.

"Soon, baby." Daisy responds. "The baby is still in my belly."

"When is it gonna come out?" the little girl asks.

"In a few months." Kendall replies. For a six year old, she always has a lot of questions. She's a curious little girl and questions everything. But hey, a lot of little kids are curious. "She, or he will be here soon."

"I thought I was having a baby sister?"

"Well you might have a baby brother," Daisy tells her. "We don't know yet."

"I'm happy!" Aliciana exclaims. "I wanna be a big sister!"

"You're gonna be the best big sister ever," Kendall tells her daughter, which makes her smile.

* * *

"Look at your little stomach," Kendall says, putting his hand over his fiancée's flat belly. It's already night time and Aliciana is sleeping, so they're just cuddling in bed. They had a great little family day, so now they're just relaxing. "There might be a baby in there."

"I'm gonna be all big again," she sighs, putting her hand over Kendall's, who still has his hand over her bare belly, since she has a Love Pink crop top on. "Ew, I looked so ugly when I was pregnant. I'm so happy I got no stretch marks and that I lost the baby fat. But what if I do get stretch marks and don't lose the baby fat this time?"

"You're still gonna look as beautiful as always," he replies. "Plus, why are you so worried about it? Who else do you have to impress but me? _No_ _one._ With or without stretch marks, with or without baby fat, you're still gonna be gorgeous."

"You're the best," she smiles. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." he grins, kissing her forehead.

"So, I'm having this sudden craving for chocolate covered strawberries, we should go make some." she suggests. She always gets sudden cravings at night, she's not sure why. She get's a lot during the day, but their mostly at night when she's all comfortable in bed. She hates that because then she has to get up, and go downstairs when she's already comfortable and doesn't feel like getting up.

"Are you gonna burn the chocolate this time?" Kendall asks with a chuckle. He doesn't understand how she could burn the chocolate, but she did. He makes fun of her all the time for it, it's hilarious.

"Shut uppppp," she giggles, playfully smacking his bicep. "You're never gonna get over that, are you?"

"Nah," he shakes his head, before kissing her cheek and sitting up, along with her. "Let's go."

* * *

**Sorry this was super short, I gotta get to school and I was almost done so I just decided to end it there. The next one will be longer I promise, today is my last day of school :D**

**Random Fact: Once, my dumb ass did burn chocolate. I was craving chocolate covered strawberries, and we had strawberries and melting chocolate, so I melted it and it ended up getting burnt -.- I really wanted those chocolate covered strawberries too!**

**Review bebe's :D**


	33. Confirmed

**DeniseDEMD: I'm going to try that, I've seriously been craving chocolate covered strawberries but I'm scared to melt the chocolate I have because I don't wanna burn it again, haha. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: You don't suck at writing dude -.- the next chapter should be about them catching up or something. Anyway, Omg, I loved writing Invisible so much! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: Lmfao, I don't remember if I've ever asked where babies come from :O I love them too, but I didn't get to have any that night because of the burnt chocolate -_- thanks for reviewing! :D**

**suckerforlovestory: Lmfao, I did that before too! And I burnt oatmeal before because I forgot to put milk in. Haha, my memory isn't the best. Yes yes yes, my baby is AH'MAZING :D Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**OxyBtrSwag: Your secret is safe with me(: My mom always threatens to take my phone & laptop away but she never does, lmfao. Thanks for reviewing love! :D**

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Kendall asks, opening the door and heading into the bathroom that's in their bedroom. Their appointment is today, and they should get going right now but Daisy takes so damn long to get ready for no reason, they're just going to the doctors office. "What's the point in getting so ready for? We're going to be late."

"We're not gonna be late, dude." she replies. Kendall's always running late to everything, so she doesn't understand why he's worried about leaving to their appointment so early. Being a few minutes late won't hurt, and plus they still have time before they even have to leave. "This is the first time in days I've actually got up to get ready, and you're rushing me."

"We're going to the damn doctors office there's no point in getting ready!" Kendall tells her.

Daisy sighs a bit, getting slightly irritated. She hates when Kendall does this. When she actually decides to get up, and get all cute and ready, he rushes her then starts complaining about how it isn't necessary for her to get ready. She never said it was necessary she's getting ready because she wants to, obviously.

"Calm the hell down, we still have time before we leave, and I'm getting ready because I want to, so let me finish getting ready then we'll leave." she says. "So if you're gonna be in here just to complain, then just get out."

"Fine whatever, but if we're late it's your fault." he tells her, heading toward the door.

"Okay," she mutters, continuing to do her makeup.

By the time she's finished getting ready and everything, it's time to go. She grabs her phone off the bed, and heads downstairs where Kendall's waiting, he looks kind of upset but oh well. He has no reason at all to be mad. Like she said, there's still time and they're about to leave, so they're going to make it in time. And if they don't, like she said again, it doesn't hurt to be a few minutes late.

"Are you _finally_ ready to go?" he asks, getting off the couch and grabbing his car keys.

"Shut up, I wasn't even taking long." she replies, walking out of the door, Kendall behind her. What a great day. Today is the day they're going to find out if she's pregnant or not (she's almost positive she is), and they have a bit tension between them. Oh well, she's sure they'll be over it when they find out. They always have silly little arguments like these. It's normal for them, and any couple, really.

They get in his car, and she connects her phone into the stereo, putting music on as he drives off.

After about ten minutes or so of driving, he finally pulls into the Pregnancy Clinic. He parks the car and they both get out, walking separately and not walking hand in hand into the clinic like they usually do. Like she said, this is normal for them whenever they're in an argument.

They enter the waiting room, and Kendall goes to sit down while Daisy signs in, then goes to sit down next to Kendall, whose on his phone, so she just takes hers out and does random stuff on it until they call her back.

"Daisy Martinez?" the nurse standing at the doorway says.

"Right here," Daisy replies, getting up along with Kendall.

"You can come on back," the nurse smiles, letting Kendall and Daisy to the back. "You can go on into room two, and the doctor will be right in."

"Alright, thanks."

* * *

"Okay, so I have your results right here," Doctor Smith says, entering the room where Kendall and Daisy are waiting for the results. They had her do a urine test to find out if she's pregnant, or not. She's almost pretty sure she is, though. But she just wanted to make sure, and have it confirmed. "Congrats, you are pregnant!"

"Really?" Kendall asks, happily. He knew it, he already knew the results were going to come back that she is pregnant. And he's really happy they did, because he wants a new little baby so bad. Yeah, they're going to have to postpone the wedding, but like he said, it's definitely worth it. They're going to have a new little addition to their family. He's really happy and excited.

The doctor nods, smiling. "Now, I want you back in a couple weeks for your first ultrasound, I'll be able to tell you how far along you are, and your due date. You'll be able to see the baby, although he or she is going to be very small. For right now, I'm prescribing you some Prenatal Vitamins."

"Alright, thanks," Daisy smiles a bit, as Doctor Smith gives her the prescription. Well, she is pregnant, but she kind of already knew she was. This feels exactly how she felt when she was pregnant with Aliciana. And she's excited to have another baby, she really is, she's just so not looking forward to all the pain she's going to go through.

"So, can I see you in exactly two weeks at the same time?" Doctor Smith asks.

Daisy nods. "Of course, I'll be here."

"Alright, take care guys!"

"Thanks, you too." Kendall replies, as him and Daisy walk out of the room.

As they walk out, Kendall wraps his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple.

"I knew you were pregnant," he smiles, his arm still wrapped around her. "I'm really happy now that it's confirmed, babe."

"Me too," she replies. See? She knew they'd be over it in a bit, and they are. They're both pretty happy to find out they're going to have another baby. They're going to have to postpone the wedding, but oh well. They both wanted to get married ASAP, but there's no rush. "I wonder if we're having a boy, or a girl this time."

"I say girl," he says. "What do you say?"

"Boy," she replies. She has a feeling she's gonna have a boy this time, and she doesn't mind at all, she wants a little baby boy. She loves having a daughter, and she wants to have a son, too. "I bet it'll be a boy."

"Bet?" he asks.

"Bet what?" she questions.

Kendall shrugs. "Hm...whoever wins, gets to pick the name."

"Deal," she says. "I should might as well start thinking of names, huh?"

"Nah, but I will." he smirks.

"There's no need to do that."

* * *

"So, I went to the doctors today, and it turns out I am pregnant." Daisy tells Abigail, Audrey, and Megan. Since she barely gets to hang out with her girls anymore, they try to hang out as much as they can, and they all weren't busy today so they decided to all go out and eat together. Kendall is just at home with Aliciana. "I'm excited."

"You are?" Audrey questions. Daisy nods. "That's great!"

"Finally, we're going to have another baby around." Megan says. Everyone has been wanting another baby around, and in just a few months they're going to have another little one around. She really can't wait. She's going to love this baby so much and spoil him or her, just like she does with Aliciana. "Did they tell you how far along you are? Or when you're due?"

Daisy shakes her head. "Not yet, I'm going back in two weeks and they're gonna tell me all that. They just gave me prenatal vitamins."

"How does Kendall feel about it?" Abigail asks.

"He's just as happy as I am," she replies. "He wanted me to be pregnant, like so bad. We're both really excited."

"So, are you guys going to continue to plan the wedding or what?" Audrey asks. They're probably not. It's going to be hard to plan a wedding and be expecting a baby at the same time. Plus, she'll have a belly so she probably wouldn't be able to fit in a wedding dress, unless she gets it big, and Audrey's pretty sure she doesn't wanna do that.

"No," Daisy shakes her head. "We're postponing that until after the baby is born. I mean, we'll still plan some of it, but the date, and I'm gonna wait until after the baby is born to get like a dress. Good thing we never made an official date yet, so we're good."

"Well, if you're postponing your wedding, I guess me and Logan can go ahead and start planning ours, so we can get married before you do." Abigail says. She thinks that's a pretty good idea. The only reason why her and Logan haven't started planning their wedding, is because Daisy and Kendall were going to start planning theirs, and they wanted to get married ASAP, but now they're postponing theirs because they're expecting a baby, so they can start planning and get married before Kendall and Daisy.

"You should," Daisy tells her. The girls just nod in agreement.

"I'm gonna talk to him when I get home."

* * *

"Hi babe," Abigail says, entering hers' and Logan's shared house, to find him sitting on the couch watching TV. She just got back from hanging out with the girls, and now she wants to talk to Logan about beginning to plan their wedding. She already knows he's going to be happy to start planning their wedding. After being engaged for a while, they both agree it's time.

"Hey, how was your day out with the girls?" Logan asks, wrapping his arm around Abigail's shoulders and pulling her close as she sits down next to him, kissing her temple.

"It was great," she smiles. "Daisy told us that she found out she is pregnant, so her and Kendall are expecting another little one."

"Really?" Logan questions. Abigail nods. "That's amazing."

"And, she told me that because of that, they're postponing their wedding," she starts. "So since we decided to not start planning yet because we didn't wanna have two weddings planning at the same time, now that they're postponing theirs, I was thinking we should start planning ours so we could get married before them."

"I think that's a great idea," Logan smiles. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Me either," she smiles. "So, when do you wanna start planning?"

"Why not right now?" he asks, as he gets up and takes her hand, leading her upstairs. "C'mon, we have a wedding to plan."

She just smiles, and follows behind him.

* * *

**Welllll, she is preggers. **

**I'M ON SPRING BREAAAKKKKK HELLYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! And it's so nice right now, it's not snowing :) **

**RandomFact: Yesterday in gym, we were playing soccer & I fucked my leg up. I got hit with the ball super hard a little under my knee, and it's all swollen and nasty and bruised and fucked up, and it HURTS SO bad. It looks like it's getting worse, and if it does my mom said she's taking me to the doctor to make sure it's alright, lol but it looks so ugly and nasty and it hurts :/ I gotta get use to it if I wanna join real soccer, though.**

**Review! :D**


	34. Apology Not Accepted

**paumichyy: Fasho (: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: What's Gaelic Football? I've never heard of that :O And thanks, it still hurts a lot but I hope it gets better too(: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**suckerforlovestory: You'll have to wait and see(: And it won't take long, this story is almost over so there's gonna be time skips. Yeah, FINALLLY :D Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"Your stomach is starting to get a little bit bigger," Kendall says, putting his hand over Daisy's belly. She's about three months pregnant now, and her stomach is starting to grow. They already went to their first ultrasound, they said she's two months, but she's now three months, and she's due July 10. In just about two months, they'll be able to find out the sex of the baby, and see who wins the bet. They're both already looking for baby names. "Your baby bump is so cute."

"But when it get's bigger.." she starts.

"It's still going to be cute, shut up." Kendall interrupts, before she can say anything else. He remembers when she was pregnant with Aliciana, she was really insecure with how much her body was changing. She would always look at herself in the mirror, not satisfied with how she looks. But Kendall was always there to remind her how beautiful she is. Hopefully she's not that insecure this time, because with a baby belly or not, she's always going to be the most beautiful to him. "Can you believe we're actually going to have another baby?"

"I'm so excited," she smiles. When she was pregnant with Aliciana, she wasn't excited. Her and Kendall weren't together, they weren't even on good terms. It was a drunken hook up. But they both got use to the fact that she's having a baby, and they ended up falling in love with each other, and here they are. Still happily in love with a healthy daughter. And she can't wait to have this baby either. "We still have six long ass months to go, though."

"I know," Kendall sighs. "Hopefully they go by fast, I wanna meet my baby already."

"Do you think Aliciana is gonna be jealous when the new baby comes?" Daisy asks. When there's a new baby around, and you already have a younger kid, they tend to get jealous of the baby because they're getting all the attention from everyone. Aliciana is pretty happy to be a big sister, so Daisy isn't sure if she's gonna be a jealous one. Hopefully not. Daisy or Kendall don't ever wanna make Aliciana feel like the new baby is more important than her, but the baby is gonna be a newborn and they require lots of attention.

Kendall shrugs. "Hopefully not, she probably is, though. She's use to getting all the attention to herself from everyone. Me, you, the guys, the girls, my mom, Katie...but when the baby comes everyone is gonna give the new baby attention. Even though the baby is gonna require lots of attention, let's try to give them equal attention. I don't want her to be jealous."

"Me either." Daisy says. "Anyway, I'm bored. We're just laying here, I have the day off, you're still on break, Aliciana is at school, let's go on a date!"

"A date? What's that?" Kendall chuckles. They're parents now, and they both work, so they don't ever get to go out and have dates anymore. He loves their daughter, but it is nice to get all cute and dressed up and going out with the person you love. They're both free right now, Aliciana is at school, so why not? "I say we go."

"Let's get ready, and you get ready too," she says, as they both get up off of the bed. "I'm gonna shower."

"Let me shower first, you take so damn long in there!" Kendall tells her.

"No, I won't take long I promise."

"You always say that, and you end up taking an hour." he says flatly. "Look, how about we take a shower together? Plus, I'd like to see what you do in there that makes you take so damn long."

"Fine, whatever." she giggles a bit, as they both head into the restroom.

* * *

"I feel like we haven't done this in forever." Daisy says, as her and Kendall sit in a really nice restaurant that neither of them have been to before. It's a nice Italian Five Star Restaurant that just opened up, and from what he's heard about it, it's really nice and has great food, and so far him and Daisy are loving it. "It feels nice."

Kendall nods in agreement, kissing her cheek and taking her hand into his, giving it a squeeze.

"This date is much needed," he replies. "We're about to have another baby. Two kids is harder than one, let's enjoy the alone time we have together while we have it, because after this baby we're not gonna have much of it."

"You're right, but we're gonna have our Honeymoon," she reminds him. "We have that to look forward to."

"I can't wait to go to Paris," he smiles. Kendall went there when him and the guys were on tour. It's really nice and romantic. But he went there while he was single, so it kind of sucked because the guys had their girlfriends and he was all lonely. But this time when he goes, he's going to be with his beautiful wife. He can not wait. "You know what we should do?"

"What?" she questions.

"They have this bridge there, where basically couples buy a lock, they write their names on it, and they lock the lock onto the bridge, and then they throw the key in the water." Kendall tells her. "Basically saying they're going to be together forever. We should do that."

"I've heard of that," Daisy replies. "I think that's an amazing idea, we should definitely do it."

"It's gonna be great." he grins, leaning in to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Can you make her a bottle, please?" Lucy asks Jett. Right now, her, her boyfriend (Yeah, her and Jett are together now), and their daughter, Jasmine are at this new Italian Restaurant that just opened in LA, and baby Jasmine is being fussy right now, because this is the usual time she drinks her bottle, so she must be hungry. "She's hungry."

"Alright." Jett replies, grabbing the diaper bag and beginning to make a bottle for his daughter. When Lucy told Jett about the baby and how she's his, surprisingly, he was okay with it, and he's been around since she was born, and they are happily together right now. If Kendall would've never found out that the baby wasn't his before Lucy had her, he would've definitely found out after the baby was born. Jasmine looks exactly like Jett, nothing like Kendall. And she has blue eyes, neither Lucy or Kendall have blue eyes.

"Hey look, Kendall and Daisy are here," Lucy tells her boyfriend, as she spots Kendall and Daisy at a table. They both look so happy with each other, they're just talking, and their hands are intertwined. And it looks like Daisy has a baby bump. She didn't even notice them there before, they're pretty far away from the table Lucy and Jett are at, but she just glanced over there and Kendall's familiar face caught her eye.

Lucy is happy to say that she is completely over Kendall. After having her baby girl, she realized that there's more important things in life then to be obsessing with a guy that doesn't love her back. And yeah, that still kind of hurts her, but she's over it and she's happy with her baby and with Jett. And she sees Kendall's happy with Daisy, she just didn't realize that before because she just wanted Kendall to herself.

Anyway, she hasn't talked to him since he found out the baby wasn't his, and he was _beyond _pissed. And she understands, because what she did was completely stupid and ridiculous and she doesn't even know what she was thinking. Hopefully he's cooled down, though. Because she really wants to talk to him, and Daisy and make things right. She doesn't want to lose him completely, she'd at least like him, and Daisy to be her friends.

"Do you think I should go talk to them?" she asks, taking the bottle from Jett and feeding it to little Jasmine.

"And say what?" he questions.

"Apologize," she replies. "I acted like a total bitch, and what I did is really wrong. I was fucked up in the head or something, since day one I've tried to ruin their relationship. I feel horrible and I wanna apologize and make things right with them."

"Do you think they're going to accept your apology?" he asks. Jett knows that if he was in Kendall's place, and someone has tried ruining his relationship since day one, and did all that fucked up shit that Lucy did, he would sure as hell not accept that apology. But if she really insists on going to apologize, it's whatever. She can do what she wants.

"I'm not sure," she shrugs. "But I mean, I guess it's worth a try...Kendall's really hard headed and stubborn, he won't forgive me easily, but I do want them both to know that I am sorry."

"Well, go for it."

"Here, get her," Lucy says, carefully handing the baby to Jett, before taking a deep breath and getting out of the chair, heading over to the direction where Kendall and Daisy are sitting.

She's so scared right now, she doesn't even know why. She's done so many fucked up stuff to them both, she definitely wouldn't forgive herself, but like she said, she still wants them to know how sorry she is.

When she finally reaches their table, they don't even notice she's there, they're just talking to each other about whatever they're talking about. And now that Lucy gets a closer look, she discovers Daisy _is_ pregnant, it's obvious by her little baby bump.

"Hi guys," she finally says, catching their attention. Both of their facial expressions change, from happy and smiling, to kind of bothered. She grabs a chair that nobody is using from the table beside them, and pulls it up, sitting down.

"Um, can I help you?" Kendall asks coldly. What the hell is she doing here? Don't tell him she's going to try to ruin their relationship again. Since she's been out of their lives, they've been really happy together. No interruptions, and she's not there to try to ruin them.

"I know you probably don't want me here right now," she starts. "But I feel like I should come say this. I am seriously _so _sorry for everything. Everything I've done to you both, all the lies, tearing you apart, _everything_. Kendall, I just loved you so much, and out of no where you left me to be with her, and that hurt so I wasn't going to give up until I got you back. I don't know what was going through my mind that made me continue this for as long as I did, but I just wanna say I'm done trying to ruin you guys, honestly. I'm in a happy relationship with Jett, I'm done. I'm so sorry."

Kendall just smirks a bit. "You've lied so much in the past, I can't even believe anything that comes out of your mouth anymore. I mean, I'm not one to hold grudges, but you've done _so _much fucked up shit to both me and her, and to try to tear us apart, how the hell do you expect me or her to forgive you? If you were in my shoes you'd understand. Having someone ruin your relationship with someone you truly love, that shit is irritating and annoying. And doing the lowest shit by telling me your pregnant by me, when you knew damn well I wasn't, trying to tie me down with a baby that isn't mine just so I could be with you? Nah, fuck that. Apology not accepted."

Lucy just sighs a bit. "I totally understand, I do regret everything I did, and I do agree that everything I did is so fucked up. I wouldn't forgive me either, I just wanted to let you both know that I really am sorry."

"Well, you could go shove that apology up your a-"

"Sh, babe," Kendall tells his Fiancée, before she could finish that sentence. "Well, good for you, but like I said, apology not accepted...so you can go ahead and leave now."

"Alright, well I wish the best of luck for you both," Lucy says, before getting up and putting the chair back from where she got it, and walking away.

She knew it was going to end up like this, she knew they wouldn't forgive her. And like she said, she understands, she wouldn't forgive herself either. But at least she let them know she's sorry.

* * *

**Idk why, but I really liked this chapter :) I had no writers block at all, I just started typing randomly and it ended up as this, I hope you guys like this chapter was much as I do :D**

**Random Fact: OMG, GUESS WHAT GUYS?! So, the guys announced their summer tour dates, on Friday, (yesterday) and we weren't at home we left early in the morning so I told my brother to look them up on his phone because my phone is slow without wifi, so he did, and he told me they were coming to MY CITY! and I didn't believe him so I took his phone only to find out THEY REALLY ARE! I seriously started crying so bad when I found out! They're coming to my local zoo, it's not even ten minutes away from where I live! (there's an Amphitheatre there). so when we got home, me, my mom (my mom is a Rusher) and my sister started counting how much we have saved up for VIP, and we didn't have enough money, so I got all sad & started crying, & my dad knows it's MY DREAM to meet my boys! So he told me he'd put the rest of the money we need in for VIP! :D Guess whose meeting BTR on July 30? THIS CHIIIIICK! I finally get to see my baby & be in his arms! And it's only 20 days after my birthday :)**

**Sorry it was so long, BUT IM SO SUPER REALLY EXCITED! :D**

**Review baaybeee's. :D**


	35. Winner

**MonkeyDLyna: Haha, fasho (: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: :O That sounds complicated. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**OxyBtrSwag: Don't worry, I think they're planning on doing a world tour so maybe they'll go to wherever you're at! I was actually so SHOCKED to find out BTR is coming to my city, because it's pretty small and no one good ever comes here. Seriously so far only two good people I know of have came here (TI and Tyga), and i'm SO happy BTR is coming too :D And my mom use to be like that, but when we saw them this summer (she went with us) she like fell in love, hahah :D Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**suckerforlovestory: I definitely will :) CONGRATULATIONS YOU'RE MY 200 REVIEWERS! So for that, your prize is that you can give me any one-shot idea that you want me to write you, and I'll write it and post it as a oneshot just for you! :) Tell me what you want it to be about, it could be ANYTHING! :D thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: She is scum. The show you're going to, is BTR going to be there too or just Victoria Justice? I thought the tickets for the Summer Break Tour weren't on sale yet? Have fun, though! And thanks for reviewing! :D**

**READ A/N: Btw, sorry if you feel like this pregnancy is going too fast. This story is almost over, and after the baby they still have the wedding to plan! (: **

* * *

"So, today we get to find out the winner of this little bet we have going on," Kendall grins, as he slips on a graphic T. Today is the morning of their appointment, and at today's appointment, they're going to find out the sex of their baby, and they're really excited. They both already have names picked out, they're just gonna see what the baby is. And also after the appointment, they're going to the store to start shopping for their baby girl, or baby boy.

"And I'm gonna win," she replies, putting her hair up into a messy bun, then slipping one of Kendall's Obey sweatshirts on. For some reason, she has a feeling that she's having a boy. She doesn't even know why, but she really does so that's why she thinks she's having a boy instead of a girl. And she wants a boy. They already have a daughter, she wants a son, too.

"We'll see." he smirks. "I doubt it, but we'll see."

"But what if you do lose the bet? Are you gonna be mad?" she asks.

Kendall shakes his head. "I'm gonna be bummed out that you won the bet, but of course I'm gonna be happy to have a son."

"Well, be prepared to be bummed out." she tells him.

"Shut up," he chuckles, as he puts a snapback on, and heads toward the door. "Are you ready to go?"

Daisy nods, looking in the mirror once more before grabbing her purse and following Kendall out of their bedroom.

"I'm hungry, I'm craving Chinese food so bad right now." she says, as they walk downstairs. She already ate, but she's pregnant, so of course she's still hungry. And she's been having all these cravings, she can tell it's been driving Kendall crazy because she's been craving a lot of things throughout this pregnancy, and she's only five months along. There's four months to go.

"Babe, we already ate.." he tells her. Yeah, she's definitely been driving him crazy with all these cravings. She always wakes up in the middle of the night craving something, then Kendall has to get up and go buy it for her. He doesn't really mind all that much, but it's not fun getting up at 3AM to go to Target (their Target is open 24/7). to buy whatever she's craving. But anything to make her happy and avoid a mood swing.

"I know, but I'm hungry again." she replies.

"We can go out to eat after the appointment, okay?" he says.

"Okay." she says happily.

* * *

"So, you guys wanna find out the sex of the baby?" Doctor Smith asks them, as she moves around that device over her stomach, which has that cold jelly-type stuff on it. "I can already tell what is it!"

"What is it?" Daisy questions, almost impatiently. She really wants to find out if she's having a boy or a girl, and if she won this bet or not. She's perfectly happy with a baby boy or a baby girl, and plus they both picked out pretty cute names, so it's not like it really matters. But like she said, she really wants to know.

"Congratulations, you two are having a baby boy!" Doctor Smith smiles.

"I won!" Daisy exclaims. She knew it! She isn't sure how, but she knew it. She just had this weird feeling that she was having a boy, and she is. She's so happy right now. She gets the best of both worlds. She has a daughter, now she's having a son. "In your faaace!"

Kendall just chuckles a bit, taking her hand into his and planting a kiss on it. "Looks like you have baby Jaiden Francis Knight in your stomach...I can't wait for our son to arrive into this world."

"Me either," she smiles, as Kendall kisses her cheek. "So, is the baby healthy?"

"Yup!" Doctor Smith exclaims, beginning to wipe off the jelly-like stuff from Daisy's belly with a towel. "He's perfectly fine, he's breathing well, he's been growing well, he's a healthy little one...Congratulations again! Now, I wanna see you in a few months, I'll call you when it's closer to the time, and we can schedule an appointment."

"Alright, thanks." Daisy smiles a bit, as she sits up and pulls the sweatshirt down to cover her belly.

Kendall and Daisy walk out of the room, hand in hand. They're both really happy. They're having a baby boy, and it's really exciting because this is their first boy. In just four months, little Jaiden Francis Knight will be in this world. They can't wait. Hopefully these months go by fast.

"So, wanna go to the Chinese Buffet, then we'll go baby shopping?" Kendall asks. So now that they know they're having a boy, then can start baby shopping. They've bought a few things so far, but the things they've bought is stuff a baby girl, or boy can use. But now they can go out and buy stuff for baby boys. Kendall loves baby shopping, it's so exciting. He's definitely gonna spoil his little man just like he spoils his Princess.

"Well, actually I'm craving Taco Bell now." she replies. See what she means? All these cravings are even driving her crazy. She didn't have this much cravings with Aliciana, but little Jaiden wants everything. She isn't craving Chinese food anymore, she really wants Taco Bell. A Crunch Wrap, a Doritos Locos Tacos, and a Strawberry Frutista Freeze sounds so amazing to her right now.

"Then looks like we're going to Taco Bell," he says, as approach his car.

"You're the best."

"I know, I know."

* * *

"Look at this," Daisy giggles a bit, holding up a black baby onesie that says 'Swag' on it in white lettering, which comes with a cute little grey sweatshirt that also says 'swag' in black lettering. It isn't the size for newborns, but he could grow into it. Plus, Daisy thinks it's cute. Kendall has a sweatshirt that looks almost exactly like this one, so they could match.

"Hey, that looks like my sweatshirt," he chuckles, grabbing the clothes from Daisy and putting it in their cart. "We're definitely getting it."

"They have so many cute baby boy clothes here," she says. So far, they've got some really cute and nice outfits for the baby, newborn clothes, and baby clothes. In their cart so far she is those clothes Kendall just put in, a newborn onesie that says 'I heart LA' (with an actual heart, not the word), a little Varsity jacket (It's for babies, not for newborns but he can grow into it), a set that comes with a plaided button up long sleeve shirt, a bow tie, baby jeans, a cute jacket that matches the outfit, and little plaided shoes that matches the shirt, and a couple of Jordan outfits. "I'd seriously buy this whole store."

"Right," Kendall agrees. They're at the mall, and they came across this baby store that they really like. They've already went to a few other stores and bought some things, but not too much. They bought him a few pairs of newborn Vans. One pair are blue and black checkered Vans, the other ones are just plain black, and the last ones are grey and white checkered Vans. "Let's try not to buy so much clothes, because I bet he's gonna get a lot at his baby shower...let's get what we have right now, and then head to target to look at the baby furniture. The earlier we get all that the better so we can start preparing his nursery."

"Alright, let's go pay for this then." she says, pushing the cart over to the cash register counter.

After they're finished paying in everything and head to Kendall's car, he puts all the bags in the trunk and they head off to Target.

"I hope Aliciana isn't disappointed that she's having a baby brother now instead of a baby sister," Daisy says, connecting her phone into Kendall's stereo so she can play music. Aliciana was very excited whens he found out that she's gonna be a big sister and that she was gonna have a little sister. Daisy just hopes that she's still excited when she finds out she's gonna have a baby brother instead.

"I don't think she will be, she's still gonna be a big sister." Kendall replies. "That's what she's really excited about, is having a little baby around."

"When we pick her up from school she's gonna see that we bought all this new stuff for the baby, we should buy her something too." Daisy suggests. By the time they're finished with this little baby shopping spree, it's already gonna be time to go pick up Aliciana, so she's gonna see all this new baby stuff, and Daisy wants to get her something too so she doesn't feel like they only shop for the baby.

"Yeah, we should do that." he agrees.

When they finally arrive at Target, Kendall parks his car, and him and Daisy get out of it, walking hand in hand into the store.

"Shouldn't we have to pick out the theme of his nursery right now so we can know what to buy?" Daisy asks, as they walk to the baby department. They just found out they're having a boy, so they haven't really talked about what theme his nursery is gonna be or any of that, they just have his name picked out. And she isn't really sure yet what his theme should be.

"We don't have to buy the bedding or anything right now, just the crib and furniture." he replies.

"Alright, good idea." she nods, as they reach the baby department. "What color should his crib be?"

"Dark brown." Kendall says, as he spots a nice dark brown crib. He leads her over to it. "What about this one?"

She nods.

Kendall grabs the box which is below the display of the crib, and puts it in the cart.

"Can I pick the car seat?" she asks, as she already spots one she likes. Kendall picked out the crib, so it's only fair that she picks the car seat.

"Sure, but don't pick a girly one!" Kendall warns. Knowing Daisy, she'll probably pick like an animal print one, because there's some blue animal print ones that he sees, and he has a feeling that she's gonna pick one of those.

She walks over to the car seats, and points to the one she likes. It's baby blue, and it has brown giraffe print on it. It doesn't look too girly, at least not to her. There's a zebra print and cheetah print ones, so Kendall should be happy she didn't pick those. She thinks it's cute and it matches the crib. Not that the car seat and crib really have anything to do with each other, but still.

"Babe, that's girly!" Kendall sighs. "It's Animal Print, it's like fucking giraffe print or whatever the hell it is."

"It is giraffe print." she says flatly. "And it is not girly! The Zebra print and Cheetah print ones are girlier, want me to pick one of those?"

"Fine, we can get this one." he gives in, as he grabs the box of it which is at the bottom of the display, and putting it on top of the crib box. "I think this is good for now."

"Yeah," she agrees. "Let's go, we have to go get Aliciana's present now."

"Alright."

* * *

**This was full of baby-talk :D **

**RandomFact: You know, I never thought in a million years Big Time Rush would ever come to my city, just because it's small (well, I think it is). And I've seen them three times, but I think this one is gonna be even more special. Why is that you ask? Well, for one, I'M GONNA MEET THEM :D and for two, they're gonna be in MY CITY! IN MY ZOO. Somewhere I go a lot! I think it's great that I'm gonna meet them somewhere where I can always go back and see that memory again whenever I want to. It's like it was meant to be *Inserts heart here* HOLY CRAAAP, THEY'RE COMING TO MY CITY! THEY'RE GONNA DRIVE DOWN STREETS THAT I DRIVE DOWN ALL THE TIME! THEIR EYEBALLS ARE GONNA SEE THE THINGS THAT MY EYEBALLS SEE ALL THE TIME! Omg, I think I'm overly excited about this...seriously.**

**HAPP EASTER! :D**

**Review! :D**


	36. A Day At The Fair

**IM BACK GUYYSSS MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**DID YA MISS ME? NO? OK :/ I MISS YOU GUYS THOUGH**

**I HOPE YOU DIDNT GIVE UP ON ME :(**

**SO SORRY I WAS GONE I FEEL HORRIBLE BUT IM BACK OK IM BACK AND HERE TO STAY**

**I feel like i lost all my beautiful readers :/ i really hope not IM SORRY FORGIVE ME **

* * *

_Time skip  
_

"So, what should we do today?" Kendall asks, plopping down onto the couch next to Daisy. It's Sunday, and Aliciana is at his moms for the day so him and Daisy are alone. They both have the day off, so they can spend the whole day together. After this second baby gets here they're not gonna have that much time alone, so they better enjoy it while they have it.

"I'm not sure," She replies, setting her hands on her belly. She's about six months pregnant now, and she's pretty big. She's tired of being pregnant, she just wants to have little Jaiden, but there's still three more months to go. "Anything is fine with me."

"Howwww about we go to the fair?" Kendall suggests. There's a fair going on, and they took Aliciana yesterday, but there's nothing wrong with going today too, just them two. "I mean, I know you can't ride the rides and stuff but we can still walk around."

"Yeah, I'm down." Daisy replies. "I guess I should go get ready then."

Daisy gets up off the couch with the help of Kendall since her belly is in the way, and Kendall just lays on the couch.

"Aren't you gonna get ready?" She asks him, as she heads towards the staircase.

"I'm not you, I don't need to get ready for every place we go. I'm going like this." Kendall replies, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels.

Daisy rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

"Hurry up." Kendall just chuckles.

* * *

Hand in hand, Kendall and Daisy walk through the fair. There's a lot of people, but it's not too crowded, so that's good. Yesterday it was really really crowded but not so much today.

"I feel so huge." Daisy sighs, setting her free hand on her belly. She really hopes that after Jaiden is born, that she'll lose the baby weight fast. If she doesn't, she'll work out every day if she has to. She really hopes she does, though. She did with Aliciana.

"You're not that big, babe." Kendall replies. "Your belly is so cute, our baby is in there...Whoa, that's really weird to think about."

"Shut up." Daisy giggles a bit.

"Let me win you a stuffed animal for Jaiden." Kendall says, as they approach a game stand. He's always been good at these games. He's won stuffed animals for Daisy, Aliciana, and now he wants to win one for his little man.

"Good luck." Daisy tells her Fiance.

For the game, all Kendall has to do with throw a ring thing and it has to go in a bottle thing. It seems pretty easy. But Daisy knows if she tried to do it she'd fail. But Kendall is good at these.

Kendall ends up making all five of the rings in, which means he won.

"Told ya I'm good at these." He smirks, as the guy hands him a cute stuffed penguin, which he hands to Daisy.

"I never said you weren't." She laughs a bit.

"Just saying." he replies.

They approach an empty bench, and sit down on it. Kendall wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close, kissing her temple. After all those years they were apart, he's really glad they're back together. He really can not see himself with any other girl. If Daisy wouldn't of taken him back, he probably would've been single for life, to be honest.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you, too." She smiles a bit.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go use the bathroom." Kendall says, unwrapping his arm from around her and getting up. "I really gotta pee."

"Okay, I'll wait here." She replies.

Kendall quickly kisses her lips before walking away. Daisy takes her iPhone out of her purse and just gets on it while she waits for Kendall.

Suddenly, she sees a tall figure standing in front of her, but she doesn't even bother to look up.

"Oh my god, are you Daisy Martinez?!" He asks, causing Daisy to look up. She looks up and sees a boy, he looks about nineteen? He's not ugly, but he's not that cute either. He's average. Anyway, how does this guy know who she is?

"Um, yeah..you are?" Daisy questions.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Levi." he introduces himself. "My little sister is a fan of Big Time Rush, and she's always showing me pictures of them and you and Kendall, and I've always thought you were just so beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiles a bit.

"Are you here alone?" He asks, sitting beside her.

"No, I'm here with Kendall, but he's in the bathroom." She replies.

"Oh, so you two are still together?" Levi asks, almost kind of sadly.

"Yup." Daisy says. "We are."

Daisy looks over and sees Kendall walking up. He looks a bit upset that there's this guy sitting next to her.

"Kendall's coming, so..." Daisy says, trailing off, hoping that he'd get the idea that he should leave.

"Oh great! He can take a picture of us!" Levi exclaims.

Daisy sighs a bit.

"Can you take a picture of us?" Is the first thing Levi asks when Kendall walks up.

"Who the hell are you?" he questions. Who the hell is this random guy asking him to take a picture of him and his Fiancee? Kendall doesn't want random dudes to take pictures with her.

"Levi, my little sister is a fan of your band, and I always thought she was just so gorgeous, so I'd like to take a picture with her." He replies.

Kendall sighs. If he's a fan, he supposes there's nothing wrong with him taking a picture with Daisy. "I guess."

Levi hands Kendall his iPhone, and he wraps his arm around Daisy's shoulder. They both smile, and Kendall snaps the picture.

"I'll mention you on Instagram, please follow me!" Levi tells Daisy. "Thanks for your time!"

With that being said, Levi leaves.

"We should go before more guys try hitting on you." Kendall mutters, as Daisy gets up off the bench. Kendall takes her hand into his and they walk away. "Don't follow him on Instagram."

"I wasn't planning to."

* * *

**Ugh, this sucked:/ SORRY BABES. It's been a while, okay? I feel like i lost all my readers and stuff and I really am sorry.  
**

**RandomFact: guys. Guess what? I MET BTR ON TUESDAY! On July 30! IT WAS AMAAAZING. So when it was about to be my turn I was talking to Dustin and he was like "Are you excited?" and I was like "Yeah!" and i started crying and he was like "Don't be nervous, there's nothing to be nervous about" and then he signaled for me to go in and then when i did Kendall was like right there and I RAN straight into his arms and he hugged me so tight and i was hugging him to and i started crying on his chest then he was like 'Aw dont cry" then Logan interrupted our little moment but its fine bc Logan grabbed me, he GRABBED ME & said "Come here cutie" HE CALLLED ME CUTIE! I AM LOGANS CUTIE! And he put me in between him and James then Logan kept his arm around me and James put his arm around my waist and Logan was like "Try to calm down and smile ok?" bc i was crying and I did and they took the picture then James pulled me into a hug and was like "enjoy the show!" and when James was hugging me Logan was like "aw james loves you!" then Carlos was like "so how are you?" and I said "Good" and then James said he was gonna look for me for wwg and then security said my time was up then Carlos hugged me and me and Logan were about to hug & security said "Her time is up" again but me and Logan still hugged :') then i left. and i was 6th row for the concert!**

**Sorry that fact was sosooooo long! but follow my BTR Instagram for pics! kendalls_covergirl10**

**REVEW PLeeAASSSEEEEEEE! I HOPE I DIDNT LOSE YOU GUYS**


End file.
